A warrior's heart
by love345
Summary: He was Just a warrior. Until he met her, A princess engaged to another. His head said no but his heart said something else. He needed her, he wanted her and She felt the same. Love works in mysterious ways.
1. The day they met

**Hey sooooo this is my first fan-fic of Dragon ball z and I'm really excited, if you want, check out my other stories based on Gnomeo and Juliet. I love that movie loads, but i recently got into this program and I gotta say there were a couple of characters that have made me fall in love with them. So I hope you enjoy my story and I'd be grateful for comments. So this is my version on how goku and Chichi should have met. Happy reading**

 **Chapter 1: The day they met**

'Ugh Goku that wasn't fair!' Krillin snapped rubbing his face to ease the pain

'Oh come on Krillin don't be a cry baby, It's just sparring' Goku smiled

'Yeah! but that was a total sucker punch. You hit when I was off guard!'

'Which Is why you must always be on guard'

'why you...!'

'HEY! When you two are done whining at each other we got food to eat' Master Roshi called as the two young warriors ran to the table and dove into the fine dining of food while master Roshi read a magazine, and not the appropriate kind.

'Ugh! master Roshi do you have to read that stuff when we're at the table?' Krillin shuddered

'Well UNTIL YOU CAN FIND THE REAL THING THEN YES! YES I DO' Roshi drooled 'Now you two. You must keep training for the rest of the day if you think your prepared for tonight. These tournaments can get intense'

'Don't remind me. I still got the scars from our last battle with Piccilo. Awww the pain' Krillin moaned

'Awwww come on Krillin I't'll be fun tonight. New warriors, new techniques and new opportunities' Goku smiled

'What do you mean opportunities?'

'Uhhhh...Haha I don't know I Guess that just came out'

'Well boys I've received word that Bulma, Yamcha and the others will meet us there' Roshi said 'NOW BACK TO TRAINING!'

'Yes Master' The boys scattered to fight.

7 hours later

The boys were buffed up and ready to fight as they headed to the arena. Master roshi was excited for them both to test their new skills and muscle in the ring. When they got there. They saw that the other were waiting by the entrance for them.

'Hey guys. Sure took your time getting here' Yamcha laughed

'Yeah we needed to stop on the way cause Goku wanted to pick up some senzu beans.' Krillin said

'Well come on! Let's get you boys signed in' Bulma smiled

meanwhile sitting in a VIP Room above the arena, there was a man built to the size of an ox and wore a crown above his head, he was known as the ox king, there next to him a built man with a scar across his left eye and seemed frustrated as the other looked worried, as they were talking a young beautiful woman who ware a black and red cheongsam and had her hair tied in a bun and black leather boots.

'I'm ready' she said confidently

'Please dear reconsider this. I do not wish to see my daughter get hurt out there' The ox king said

'Papa please do not worry. I just want to prove to my people i am no weakling and would never be afraid of a fight' The girl smiled

'Darling please, Women do not fight. they are there to support men with cooking and cleaning and breeding. Don't forget to show off their beauty' The scar gentleman smiled, The girl rolled her eyes and frowned

'Killian, remind me again why I'm engaged to you?' She snapped

'Because you love me, and I love you enough to say i don't want you to get hurt. Please don't do this' Killian smiled and stroked her face as the princess put on a warm smile and kissed his cheek

'I love you too. But I must do this, to prove to you and you papa that I am more then just a princess or a woman. I must prove to myself that i am a good warrior.'

'Well honey, there is no talking you out of this so i guess the only thing i could say is...good luck' The ox king smiled

'Thank you papa' She smiled

'Darling maybe it's best i take your place, after all i am the strongest warrior in your kingdom, I mean isn't that why you agreed to marry me?' Killian winced at her

'True you are, but i want to see if i can be stronger than you' she smirked

'HAHAHA Don't make me laugh. Your woman, women only care about their hair and clothes than fighting' He laughed as the princess frowned at him but ignored his comment.

'I will see you later' She mumbled

'Oh and chichi!?' The ox king called out

'Yes?'

'Be careful' He said as she nodded and headed down to the arena. Putting on her red hood to not reveal her identity until her first battle.

Down in the fighter's room. All sorts of warriors were participating. Goku and Yamcha looked around to see quite a few women this year

'I wonder if these girls are as strong as they look' Goku said

'Well if they are as strong in battle than their looks then I'm happy' Yamcha drooled until he got a slap from Bluma

'Meaning what exactly?!' Bulma yelled

'Nothing honey your beautiful just the way you are' Yamcha laughed nervously. as Bulma frowned, While Goku was looking at something interesting, sitting in the corner was a man and a women holding hands and snuggling up against one another. He found it strange.

'Bulma, what are they doing?' he asked

'Their just snuggling Goku' Bulma laughed

'But why? are they cold?' He asked

'No silly Their doing it because they want to'

'Why would you want to do that?'

'It's called 'being in love' goku' Bulma smiled

'Love?' Goku questioned the word

'Come on Goku even you know what love is' Yamcha laughed

'Well yeah i guess but iv'e never seen that kind before'

'There are all sorts of love goku, What they have is like what me and Yamcha have.'

'Ohhhhhhhhhh like kissing and stuff'

'Exactly' Bulma smiled

'And maybe someday you'll get that love too' Yamcha nudged his friend

'Really? soooo I'd have to do...kissing?' Goku blushed

'And a lot more' Yamcha winced

'Like what?' Goku asked

'Well you'd...'

'OKAY WE ARE NOT HAVING THAT CONVERSATION NOW!' Bulma snapped

'Well how do i get that love?' Goku asked

'Well first you need to find a girl' Yamcha smiled

'Any girl?'

'Not any girl, A girl you feel a connection to, someone who understands you, who'll protect you and you'll protect her, someone who makes you feel special, to be a better person and in your case, someone who can cook really well' Bluma laughed

'I do like the sound of that. But my brain probably won't pick on that' Goku frowned

'That's because you don't listen to your brain in this case, You listen to our heart' Bulma pointed to his chest

Yeah and your...' Yamcha was interrupted again

'YAMCHA!' Bulma slapped his head

'Sorry' He said

LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WELCOME TO THE 22ND MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT, TONIGHT WE BRING A SHOW THAT WILL BLOW YOUR MINDS AWAY, WE HAVE WARRIORS FROM ALL OVER THE GLOBE TO JOIN US TONIGHT! AND THEY ARE READY FOR SOME ACCCCTTTTTIIIIIOOOOONNNNNN!' The announcer shouted as the crowd went wild.

'Yeah we are!' Krillen yelled

'Can't wait to kick some but' Tien punched is fists together

'Then let's do this' Goku smiled as Bulma kissed Yamcha and went to sit with Roshi, Oolong and Launch.

'I am so pumped up' Yamcha yelled

The tournament went on for at least 3 hours, most warriors had been taken to the hospital already due to some major injuries, The ones remaining was Goku, Yamcha, A big warrior called 'The Pharaoh' and a hooded warrior called 'The crescent rose' Goku was worming up to his battle with the pharaoh by doing some sit ups. while Yamcha was in the middle of a match

'I'm sure he's doing fine' Goku smiled

'Hey your friend has lost' Pharaoh pointed to a wounded Yamcha lying on a slab and carried by some nurses to the Ambulance

'Ohhhhh the Pain!' Yamcha yelled

'What happened? you had it under control' Goku wondered

'The crescent rose! He's Crazy! CRAZZZYYYY!' Yamcha yelled as he was taken away in the ambulance, and that;'s when the hooded stranger jumped back into the room and went to the corner to wait for the last battle, Goku stared at this hooded warrior suspiciously, He had been through many battles and it seemed as though he did not have a scratch on him. Although he was wearing a hood so maybe he couldn't notice.

'WELL LADIES AND GENTLEMAN IT SEEEEMS THE CRESCENT ROSE HAS MADE TO THE FINAL MATCH BUT BEFORE WE CAN CONCLUDE THAT BATTLE LET'S FIND OUT WHO HE'LL BE UP AGAINST, LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR OUR TWO STRONG WARRIORS WHO HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR, ITS THE PHARAOH AND SON GOOOOKKKKUUUUUU!' The announcer yelled as the crowd went wild as Goku and The pharaoh got up on the ring and warmed up

'HA! Your the size of a bug. so small and weak. I'm gonna enjoy This' The pharaoh smirked

'Me too' Goku smiled but behind the smile was anger from that insult and got into his fighting position

Soon the bell rang and the match started, Goku was going to kick his head off, he swang his fists at him, Pharaoh was shocked on how fast Goku almost hit his and with the fact that he was so small compared to him. But Pharaoh knew how to get him to drop on his knees and finish him off, He went to punch but Goku had a fiery hatred in his eyes, having the urge to destroy him or anyone that called him small or weak. Goku charged at full speed and back flips in front of Pharaoh and with his Strength, he Kicked pharaoh out of the ring and Pharaoh collapsed to the floor as Goku sticked a landing. That's when time was up and the match was over, meaning that Goku won! Soon Goku's anger was fading away and he realizes that he won the match but it was not over yet.

'WELL FOLKS IT LOOKS LIKE WE'VE REACHED THE FINAL MATCH OF THE DAY. WE'VE SEEN THESE WARRIORS FIGHT FELLOW FIGHTERS BUT NOW IT IS TIME TO DECIDE WHO IS THE WINNER, PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME ONCE AGAIN TO SOOOONNNN GOKKKKUUUUU' The announcer yelled as goku waved sheepishly to the crowd and saw his friends cheering like carzy!

'GIVE HIM HELL GOKU!' Oolong yelled

'REMEMBER YOUR SKILLS LAD!' Roshi yelled

'YEY! GO GOKU!' Bulma smiled

'AND PLEASE WELCOME BACK TO THE RING THE CRESCENT ROOOOOOOOOOOSEEEEEEEEEEE!' The announcer yelled as the hooded warrior returned still not revealing his face. Only kept his head low. Goku looked to this warrior with confusion. He wondered why won't he show his face? But he mostly wanted to know just how good was the crescent rose. He will soon find out

'Hey good luck to you' Goku smiled but the warrior said nothing, Only a bow and jumped to his fighting position. 'Okay, Let's do This' Goku positioned himself too.

Soon the bell ringed and the match began, Goku was fuelled up with confidence and agony to destroy this warrior in the match. They started swinging the fists at each other and trying to knock the other to the ground. Which is was Goku did, he flipped the warrior by grabbing him and throwing him over him and down to the ground, but before Goku could finish him off, the warrior kicked him in the stomach and got back on his feet. The warrior grabbed his opponent by his shoulders while he was in pain and threw him down to the ground, got on top of him to pin him to the ground until he surrendered. But Goku pushed him off and both of them got back on their feet, Goku swang him fist at him but the warrior ducked and he flipped Goku by grabbing his leg and throwing him to the ground again. Goku rolled away from his elbow punch; the warrior was in pain but shook it off quickly.

The crowd screamed, they seemed to be enjoying the fight but Bulma was beginning to get worried about her friend. She thought that he was getting himself killed out there, she was being held back by Roshi and Oolong so she could stop the match and not lose her friend. While the warrior on the ground, Goku saw his opportunity to finish him off and win the match. But the warrior thought quick and got back on his feet and knuckled punched Goku to his corner. All exhausted and out of energy, Goku sprayed himself with the water of his water bottle and dried himself off and pushed the warrior back into his ring.

The warrior was all refreshed and ready to go, he approached Goku and gave the beating he deserved but he had to admit that Goku was a lot quicker and stronger, but he wasn't going to give up the easily. The warrior was able to knock him down again and fist punches him and got on top of him, hoping that he would give up already. But the warrior was wrong, Goku gave him a push by double kicking him in the back, the warrior laid on the floor, he was pretty out of it, he was out of strength, energy and about to lose the match. The warrior got back on his feet and charged at Goku but unexpectedly, Goku did a back flip and kicked her in the face and broke her right leg!

The warrior collapsed to the floor and the matched stopped by the announcer. People were booing of the pause of the match or because Goku accidentally broke the warrior's leg. The pair of medics lifted the warrior and placed him on a gurney and took him to the stadium's infirmary. Goku looked to the warrior and felt really guilty about hurting him. He went back to the room and though about his fight. He wondered how such a small warrior was so strong, and why was he hooded all the time? All these questions were interrupted when his friends approached him

'What happened Goku? Why did you break the guy's leg?' Krillin asked

'I didn't mean to. It was an accident; maybe I should go check if he's okay.' Goku said and walked to the infirmary and saw the hooded warrior sitting on the bed with a cast on his leg. This only made Goku even more guilty than before. He went into the room and saw the hooded warrior scotched further away from him

'No no it's okay i'm not gonna hurt you.' He said softly as the warrior relaxed 'I just wanted to apologise about what happened to your leg. I was showing off a new technique which kinda got out of hand. So i just wanted to say I'm sorry' He said as the warrior nodded 'I'm glad you understand. And hey you were a awesome fight. Iv'e never fought with someone who can take a lot of pain. Especially with a broken leg. I hope we can continue our fight one day' Goku smiled as the warrior nodded again 'Its amazing on how many guys can take a lot of pain and still fight.' Goku sighed and went to leave.

'That's because i'm not like most guys' The warrior finally spoke, only he sounded like a...HER. Goku turned around to look at the warrior as she took off the hood and her hair fell out and revealed her face. Goku stood there in complete awe as he studied this girl's features. For he had never seen such beauty before. He skin as white and snow, Her hair and black as night and her eyes that twinkled every-time she blinked.

Goku was in complete shock mode until she spoke again

'Your fighting skills were amazing, Iv'e never fought anyone like you' She smiled

'I...UHH.. You...Wha...Girl?' Goku stuttered like crazy

'Yes i am a girl' She giggled

'Iv'e never fought a woman before' Goku said

'Not many men have fought me'

'But why hide yourself?'

'Because i wanted men to see i was not some weakling princess. I though if i kept myself hidden, they would assume i'm a man and i would be equal to them, hence you thought i was and that's why you though no different' She explained

'Your a princess?!' Goku panicked

'Don't worry, I wont charge you for injuring me. I found it quite fun actually.' She laughed as Goku laughed too

'Well since we've cleared the air on that. My name is son Goku' He introduced himself 'So do I just call you warrior?'

'No You can call me...' As she got up she missed her footing and went to fall but Goku caught her in plenty of time as his hands were wrapped around her tiny waist and her hands placed on his muscular chest. this led them to look into each-other's eyes and get lost in them

'My name is Chichi' She whispered

'Chichi...' Goku whispered still looking deep into her eyes

'Goku...' She whispered as they leaned closer together getting lost in the moment. Until...

'CHICHI! What's going on!?' This snapped them out of it and jumped away from one another but Goku still looked at this girl with wonder.. What has she done to him? what was this feeling?'

 **Sooo what do you think? Cheesy? Good? I dunno let me know :) love my fans please review**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	2. Dinner reservations

**How we doing folks? good okay well I hope you like this one ;) xx**

 **Chapter 2: Dinner reservations**

Goku and chichi quickly pulled away from one another as two guards showed up to hold Goku, as though he was under arrest! Killian looked at Goku with such anger and roughly slapped his face

'What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancee?!' He slapped his face again 'Look at me, you filth! What did you think you were doing?!' He roughly grabbed him to punch

 **'** Killian, stop! It was an accident.' Chichi got in-between the two men to stop a fight

 **'** An accident?! Killian snapped

 **'** It was... stupid really. I let my guard down and I could have died from the impact but Goku here realised this and aimed for my leg to prevent anything serious, it just got out of hand, if anything he saved me' Chichi made up quickly on the spot to calm her fiancée down.

'Was that the way of it?' Kilian looked to Goku who looked to chichi who nodded to play along as she looked like she was begging him with her eyes not to say what really happened.

 **'** Uh huh. That was pretty much it.' Goku smiled and He looks at Chichi a moment longer.

 **'** Well! The boy's a hero then. Good for you son, well done!' The ox king patted Goku on the back and shook his hand 'My apologies if my daughter was not a warrior you were expecting to fight' He said

'Daddy!' Chichi said offended

'No no darling nothing personal' The ox king kissed her cheek

'Maybe this has taught you a lesson on to not fight! Women do not fight' Killian snapped at chichi who frowned, Goku notices the tension between them and intervenes

'Uhhh...She was a great opponent actually, very quick on her feet and can throw a good punch. Seriously my face hurts' He rubbed his cheek as chichi giggled, to Goku it was the sweetest giggle he had ever heard.

'So it's all's well and back to our brandy, eh?' the ox king said as the guards let go of Goku and They leave the room

'Let's get you home. You're freezing.' Killian takes off his jacket and puts it over chichi as they leave

'Ah... perhaps a little something for the boy?' Ox king suggests smiling at Goku

 **'** Oh, right. twenty zeni should do it.' Killian takes out his wallet

 **'** Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?' Chichi raises an eyebrow at Kiliian as he takes a moment to think and snaps his fingers and walks to Goku

 **'** I know. Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your battle?' Killian suggests as Goku looks to chichi who is smiling and nodding

 **'** Sure. Count me in.' Goku smiled

 **'** Good. Settled then. we shall send you the coordinates, looking forward to seeing you again son Goku' Killian says slowly before turning to leave 'This should be amusing.' He says under his breath as Chichi walks behind him looking back at Goku smiling as Goku smiles back, He couldn't figure out what this feeling was but it was new, different and strange.

'So a free dinner, I can't wait' Goku smiled and headed back to the Z warriors

 **The next day**

'Goku Hold Still!' Bulma was trying to get Goku into a suit but no luck

'I told you I'm not wearing that! What's wrong with my training uniform'?

'These people are of royalty, your like a peasant in their eyes, believe me, you need to scrub up!' Bulma said now putting on his tie

'Ugh! Its itchy!' He complains

'I don't understand why your going Goku! You hardly know these people' Krillen says

'Well I owe it to Chichi, I did break her leg after all' Goku frowned

'I still can't believe you didn't realise she was a girl' Yamcha said

'and one with some nice pair of...' Roshi was interrupted by Bulma's fist

'Finish that sentence and I'll finish you!' Bulma yelled

'I pity your future husband' Krillen whimpered

'Besides, Goku is doing a nice thing, and after all, She is very beautiful' Bulma winked to Goku

'Yeah,...she is' Goku sighed as the guys looked at each other weirdly

'Goku...You okay?' Yamcha asked

'Huh? oh yeah I'm fine! Okay how's this?' Goku showed off his fancy suit and smiled

'You look so handsome Goku' Bulma winked

'So sharp' Krillen smiled

'Looking good buddy' Yamcha gave him a thumbs up

'Okay you better head over there' Roshi suggested

'Right. See you guys later' Goku said and flew to the place into the great hall

Goku steps in and his breath is taken away by the splendor spread out before him. Overhead is the enormous glass dome, with a crystal chandelier at its centre. Sweeping down six stories is the First Class Grand Staircase, the epitome of the opulent naval architecture of the time. And the people: the women in their floor length dresses, elaborate hairstyles and abundant jewellery... the gentlemen in evening dress, standing with one hand at the small of the back, talking quietly. Goku descends to the bottom of the staircase. Several men nod a perfunctory greeting. He nods back, keeping it simple. He feels like a spy. Kiliian comes down the stairs, with another woman on his arm, covered in jewellery. They both walk right past Goku, neither one recognizing him. Kiliian nods at him, one gent to another. But Goku barely has time to be amused. Because just behind Killian and his lady friend on the stairs is Chichi, a vision in red and black, her low-cut dress showing off her neck and shoulders, her arms seethed in bracelets that come well above the wrists. Goku is hypnotized by her beauty. as she approaches him. He imitates the gentlemen's stance, hand behind his back. She extends her hand and he takes it, kissing the back of her fingers. Chichi flushes, beaming noticeably. She can't take her eyes off him.

'Hello' She smiled

'Heh he...Hello Chichi' Goku said nervously

'Are you ok?' She asked

'Yeah I'm okay just Hungry'

'Me too, The buffet table is just over here' Chichi smiled and pulled him over to the laced out food. meat, salads colourful desserts and all sorts of accomplishment, Goku looked at the food with a huge smile on his face

'I think I've died and gone to heaven' He sighed

'Well I hope it tastes better than it looks, Took me all day' Chichi smiled as Goku's eyes grew wide open

'You cooked all of this?!' Goku asked shocked

'I may be a princess but that doesn't mean I don't like a challenge' She smiled and handed him a plate as Goku continued to looked at this wonderful woman he had only just met, The more he got to know her, the more he liked about her

'Everything here looks amazing chichi' He smiled as Killian approached them

Killian, surely you remember Mr. Son goku' Chichi smiled

'Goku! I didn't recognize you.' He said studying his image in a suit 'Amazing! You could almost pass for a gentlemen.' He laughed as did his lady friend and they walked away leaving goku confused and Chichi frowning

'Ignore him, I think you look handsome' she smiled

'Is he your...?'

'Fiancée'

'What's that?' Goku asked

Oh, Its when A person to whom one is engaged to be married' She explained

'So he will be your mate?'

'Well yeah I suppose, We met a few years ago, He saved me from a falling tree and called me his damsel in distress, Since then my father insisted we be together, and a year ago he proposed to me. We plan our wedding as we speak' She said

'And he;s someone your gonna live with?' Goku asked

'Someone I'll spend the rest of my life with'

Why?'

'Because he loves me'

'Do you love him?' Goku asked leaving chichi wonder

'Well...He takes care of me, he wants to be with me...' She got cut off

'With respect chichi, that doesn't really answer my question' Goku looked into her eyes again, Her eyes that hold such mystery and beauty

'I...' She was cut off again

'Goku! Its so wonderful you could make it to our special occasion' Ox king smiled 'Come this way our table is over here' He pushed them both to the table there on the table sat Goku, Chichi, Ox king, Killian, His lady companion and A old man with several badges on his jacket and an elderly woman believed to be his wife.

'Goku allow me to introduce my god parents, Colonel Donovan of Satan city military and his wife Lady Donovan' Chichi smiled As goku shook their hands

'Please please call me William, and My wife Maria' The colonel said

'It's nice to meet you' Goku shook their hands

'Please take a seat,' Maria smiles as he sits next to them and Chi next to Killian

'Goku allow my to introduce my friend here, Yasmin. A dear friend from my work department' Killian smiled as Chichi rolled her eyes

'A pleasure, Killian you never mentioned how handsome he was' Yasmin winked as Goku felt uncomfortable

'Well anyway let's tuck in' Chichi smiled as everyone ate, drank and talked through the evening

'Hahahah so then he said 'Make it snappy' The colonel joked as the table laughed as Goku just looked confused and shrugged at chichi

'Having trouble understanding Goku, Its difficult to catch up with us top class people' Killian laughed with Yasmin as Chichi frowned

'Its not that, With respect colonel I just didn't find it funny. Not like the jokes to where I come from' Goku smiled and Placed a hand on the back of his kinda awkward

'And where exactly do you come from, Mr. Goku?' Yasmin asked

'Well, right now my address is a place call Kame house living with my friends training every day and getting stronger for tournaments.' Goku smiled as the colonel and his wife looked interested as did chichi

'You find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?' Yasmin asked snobby looking down at Goku as Chichi frowned

'Why yes ma'am I do... it's a big world, and I want to see it all before I go. My grandfather was always talking' about going' to a new level of power, teaching me every day. He died in the town he was born in, and never did see my full power. You can't wait around, because you never know what challenge you're going to get dealt next. See, I never met my parents and I've been alone since my grandpa died. Something' like that teaches you to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count.' Goku smiled as the ox king, The colonel, Maria and chichi raised their glasses to him

'Well said, Goku.'Maria smiled

'Here, here.' The colonel agreed as Goku looked to chichi too

'To making it count.' Chichi blushed and looked at Goku with a huge smile. Kilian annoyed that Goku has scored a point, presses him further.

'How is it you have the means to fight Goku?' He asked

'I train my way from place to place. On top of mountains and such. I won my chance to fight in the tournament here in a lucky hand at a one on one battle' He explained and glances at chichi 'A very lucky hand.' He blushed as she did too; Killian notices this and controls his jealousy and temper

'So who wants a Brandy?! Ox king? Colonel?' Killian said as they left the table Leaving Goku with the ladies

'Well I am going to step outside for a smoke, anyone care to join me?' Maria asked as Yasmin got up with her leaving Goku and Chichi alone.

'Well that was fun' Goku said sarcastically

'I'm sorry about Killian and Yasmin, Their a bit difficult sometimes' Chichi sighed

'You seemed like you weren't having fun'

'With them? Never! I don't get treated with any respect when I'm around them, My father can't notice it either. Plus every time she's around He keeps commenting how beautiful she is'

'But he should be doing that to you' Goku frowned

'Because I'm his fiancée?' She asked

'No because your the most beautiful women in this room' Goku said out loud as Chichi looked at him in shock 'I...I mean...I...uhhh...' Goku blushed and looked worried

'That is the most sweetest thing some has said to me in a long time' She smiled

'Well He should tell you all the time'

'Thank you Goku, I think your very sweet' Chichi smiled and kissed his cheek 'Shall we take a walk outside?' she asked as they headed out to the gardens

'This is a very nice garden' Goku smiled

'I've been tending to it since I was a little girl, My mother got me into it' Chichi sighed

'Oh yeah I forgot! Where is your mum? I haven't met her yet' Goku looked around as chichi frowned in sadness 'Was it something I said?' Goku asked worried

'No no it's not you, Its just...My mother died a few years ago. No one knows how. Not even me. I was only 13, that's why I like to be in the garden, it's like she's here to help me tend to it' Chichi sighed with a few tears in her eyes

'I'm sorry chichi I didn't know' Goku said sadly

'Its okay Goku, I do often think about it sometimes, but I've go dad. And I was lucky to have known her. Your situation is worse, you never met your parents. That must be hard' Chichi sighed

'I never though about it I suppose, I had my grandpa and he took care of me. So I was happy' Goku smiled

'He raised you to be a very handsome guy' Chichi smiled

'Thanks chichi' Goku smiled back and was once again looking into her eyes as she did with him,

Goku tips his face forward into her beautiful face, letting the scent of her wash over him, until his forehead is against hers. Chichi leans her head until her lips are near his. She raises her arms around his neck as his, leaning in further, until she finds his mouth with hers. He wraps his arms around her waist, and they kiss like this with her head going crazy with confusion and lust surrendering to him, to the emotion, to the inevitable. They kiss, slowly and tremulously, and then with building passion. Goku continued to do this with all sorts of questions going through his head! What was he doing?! What was this feeling?! Why chichi?! What had she done to him?! It was a new feeling….It was a wonderful feeling! He questioned this feeling….Was this love?

 **Ahhhh they've kissed! Omg Moment right? Like and review please. Let me know what you think. ;) I'll be back soon. You guys rock love you all. Bye bye for now :)**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	3. What am i feeling?

**Heyyyy I'm back having fun. well keep reading xx**

 **Chapter 3: What am I Feeling?**

 **Chichi pov:**

What am I doing? I'M ENGAGED! And I'm kissing a complete...utter...angel! He's so innocent and sweet. I've never met anyone like him and here I am, kissing him! he wrapped his big strong arms around my waist and pinned me against the wall, I wrapped my hands round his neck and we kept kissing, I never felt anything like this before! Killian never...oh my god Killian! I stopped kissing Goku very quickly and looked at him in shock!

'I...I...I'm sorry' I inhaled as he pushed me against the wall again and kissed me again as I moaned to his touch but pulled away again

'Chi...what just happened?' He asked taking breathes

'What do you mean?' I asked

'What was that? what did I do? what did we do?' He asked looking very confused

'You don't know?' I asked as he blushed

'I don't know a lot of things' He blushed as I giggled

'that was a kiss, It's what people do with each other if they are attracted to each other' I said but realised what I just said,

'why would there be affection?' He asked

''I guess that depends on how you feel about me?' I said as he looked at me with those wonders eyes.

'I feel...' He started

'CHICHI! DARLING WHERE ARE YOU?!' I could hear him shouting drunkenly at me as I rolled my eyes

'Ugh! I'm sorry I have to go' I ran off leaving him confused, I CAN'T BELIVE WHAT I DID! I KISSED HIM! WE MADE OUT! but...I didn't regret it! oh god what kind of woman does that make me? But he was so gentle, and sweet and passionate. I've never kissed like that before and certainly not with Killian. I walked to Killian and spent the rest of the evening with him, that was the last I saw of Goku, I think I may have upset him. I didn't mean to but it was so strange after I kissed him, in a good way.

'Darling, I was just having a discussion with your father' Killian said

'Yeah? what about?' I asked

'Well we have been engaged for about a year and I can't be more than happy for you to be my wife' He smiled and held my hands

'Thank you'

'so why are we waiting for? let's get on with it' He cheered as I gulped

'N...no...now? right now?' I asked

'No not right now silly girl! I arranged in a couple of months' He said

'Without telling me?!' I asked

'Well we have time! plenty of time to prepare, and you can spend the rest of your life as my wife! doing everything to please me' he winked at me and slapped my butt and walked away to talk to the other women. All I did was frown and roll my eyes. I wasn't ready yet, not right now! I wanted time to prepare myself.

the rest of the evening just dragged on for me. after I went to my room and changed into my long silk purple nightie wearing my pink silk robe, I sat on my balcony reading one of my favourite Shakespearean plays, Romeo and Juliet. I wondered what would it be like to be apart of a forbidden love like that, two enemy households each holding a person the other is in love with. It sounded so romantic, and clearly strong love as they would give anything to be together. I was up to the scene where the star crossed lovers met and fell in love, just like that. It seemed so easy to just look at someone in the eye and say...I'm in love with you. But it was amazing too. I then started to look into the sky and looked down to the sweet ground to see a familiar face. It was Goku!

'What are you doing here?' I asked quite worried

'Well...I came here...to...well...Oh I dodn't know I just wanted to see you again' He said making my heart melt slightly

'Are you insane, if either my dad or Killian find you here they'll throw a hissy fit' I said

'And I won't care' He said and climbed my balcony and noticed I was reading

'What's the book?' he asked

'Its a play, called Romeo and Juliet' I smiled

'Is it good?'

'It is to me, I love the words and what they mean, so reomantic' I sighed

'What's it about?' He asked a si explained, I even eneded up reading a little to him

'Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow.' I read on as he frowned and looked confused

'Okay why are they talking like that, I don't get it' He scratched his head in confusion

'Its old English literature, its fascinating'

'It sounds really boring'

'Your boring' I giggled

 **Goku pov:**

Her laugh, her smile, her. All of it i likedvery much. I don't what possessed me to see her again but I know I had to! I've never met someone like her, from the day I met her in that tournament to the kiss we shared tonight was something that stirred in me that I've never felt before. She was amazing, she continued to read to me as I grew interested in the book, that is, until we go to the end.

'Wait! what?! they both die?! what kind of an ending is that?!' I frowned

'Goku its a tragedy'

'But that's not fair!'

'It just goes to show how far someone would be willing to go for someone thay love' she sighed

'Would you want to spend eternity with Killian?' I asked

'I...guess so, I mean he is soon to be my husband' She said as I felt something hurt a little, it felt like my heart sank because she said that. Why?

'By the way, I wanted to say sorry' I sighed

'About what?' she asked

'About what happened earlier, I was just...' she cut me off as she grabbed my hands, hers, they felt soft and gentle. It felt so right to hold her hands

'You have nothing to apologize for, It was my fault' She smiled

'Are you su...?'

'Yes, besides...I kina liked it' she blushed, she looked so cute when she blushed, she was looking at me again with those midnight eyes as I leaned in closer until...

'CHICHI! WHERE ARE YOU YOU SEXY FOX!' I heard her mate shout, I frowned at him treating her like that, but it sounded like he was coming towards the room

'He sounds weird' I said

'He's drunk! You have to go' She panicked and accidently pushed me off but I held myself up as we both giggled looking into each other's eyes again, I never wanted to look away.

'So, uh... can I see you again tomorrow?' I asked hoping

'Yes, but not here.' she smiled

'Back in the tournament area, then?'

'Noon?' she asked

'Not soon enough.'

'I can do 11:45'.

'Done.' I smiled 'That book was right. Parting is such sweet sorrow.' I sighed as her smile grew wider and kissed the palm of her hand and placed it on my lips and pushed me off the balcony gently, 'Whoa.!' I lost my balance a little but her reflexes were quick and grabbed my hand and held my strength, I was looking into her eyes again, this feeling. It was, strange, new and good as I continued to stare at her as she let goof my hand gently and I jumped down to the ground, I looked back at her as she looked down at me smiling and waving as I ran to my flying nimbus and flew off into the sky not being able to stop smiling

'Nimbus, do you see this face? It's a happy guy face.' I sighed flying back to home

 **chichi pov**

What is happening to me? I was...feeling different. I wanted to just shout to the world what I was feeling...but I couldn't, cause that would be bad. Killian, a man who sees me as his future wife who I see as my future husband. And Goku, a man I have barley known for 48 hours and I felt a big connection to him, he was just incredible, his strength, his innocence and his features, so handsome. couldn't get him out of my head, It was like, This...right here...THIS...Was Love!

 _Don't know if I'm wrong don't know if I'm right_  
 _Don't know if I should say it_  
 _Or keep it inside_

 _Just what is this feeling_  
 _That's growing in me?_  
 _Could it be possible_  
 _That love was set free._

 _It's just I know, in my heart is real_  
 _And that I know, it's love I feel_  
 _When I searched I found answers to my loneliness_  
 _And this dream that we're living is real_

 _'Cause of you I feel heaven surround us_  
 _I love you, I love you_  
 _In your arms I feel no fear around us_  
 _I love you, I love you_

 _And your eyes shine when you see mine_  
 _I need you, I love you_

 _When you are near, I get kind of shy_  
 _I feel like a child should I laugh, should I cry?_  
 _Don't ask me for answers, they're not always there_  
 _And do other girls feel they're walking on air?_

 _It's just I know, that you are real_  
 _And that I know, your love I feel_  
 _When I searched I found answers to my loneliness_  
 _And this dream that we're living is real_

 _'Cause of you I feel heaven surrounds us_  
 _I love you, I love you_  
 _In your arms I feel no fear around us_  
 _I love you, I love you_

 _And your eyes shine when you see mine_  
 _I need you, I love you_

 _That you miss me, that you call me_  
 _I love you, I love you_

 _I love you, I love you_  
 _'Cause of you I feel heaven surrounds us_  
 _I love you, I love you_  
 _In your arms I feel no fear around us_

 _And your eyes shine when you see mine_  
 _I need you, I need you_

 _That you miss me, that you call me_  
 _I love you, I love you_

 _Don't know if I'm wrong_  
 _Don't know if I'm right_  
 _Don't know if I should say it_  
 _Or keep it inside_

My mother used to sing that song to me when I was a child, it seemed appropriate for this, Because In less than 48 hours, I had fallen in love with a man who broke my leg and kissed me at my engagement party! I was in love with Son Goku!

 **What are we thinking? let me know ;)**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	4. Date or no?

**Mwah haha i have returned miss me? of course you have! Let's get with it then shall we? Great! :)**

 **Chapter 4: Date or no?**

 **Goku Pov:**

I jumped off the flying Nimbus back at Kame house, I felt happy. I looked happy, i Don't understand! I only just met Chichi and i have all these feeling iv'e never had before! I don't know if its good or bad that i'm getting these feelings because she is mated with another guy. But i don't like how he treats her, I mean she's like a gem stone that needs to be cared for and admired for its beauty. Why am i saying that?! Anyway i went into the room to See Master Roshi, Krillen, Bulma, Yamcha and the turtle there waiting up for me, they all had this weird smile printed on their faces, It was creepy.

'Uhhhh hey you guys. What's happening?' I asked

'We were too excited to go to sleep we need to know what happened? what was it like? what was she like? is she pretty?' Bulma ran up to me clutching my arm asking all these questions and i was feeling scared and confused at the same time.

'Bulma give the guy some space!' Krillen laughed

'Sorry I'm just soooooooo excited Goku met somebody'

'You forget Bulma, This woman is already engaged to be married.' Roshi butted in

'Oh yeah...sorry Goku'

'Its okay Bulma. She's a vary nice lady and her fiance is...well...okay' I said

'Well, you've repaid your dept now so we can move on. You can forget about her now' Yamcha said as Bulma smacked him

'Don't say it like that!'

'Sorry'

'And actually I'm seeing her again tomorrow' I smiled

'Goku! Are you sure that's wise?! She's engaged to another man remember?!' Krillen pointed out

'But But Krillen, She's smart, And fun and...' I sighed

'Pretty?' Yamcha asked

'BEAUTIFUL!' I smiled as the others smiled back 'She's got these eyes, and this hair Wow! and her smile...'I sighed louder and fell on the couch

'Goku...You do understand that you can't be anything more than just friends right?' Krillen asked

'Of course we're friends, that's what we shall remain. She's a new friend I made' I Smiled

'Good as long as you understand that' Bulma said and yawned 'Okay time for bed' She said as everyone hit the sack. But not me, I couldn't sleep. I can't stop picturing her face. That face made for angels above. There I go Again saying all this stuff! Why am i saying it!? What are these thoughts and feelings i'm having over one simple woman. Maybe if i asked her, Maybe she can give me an answer. But not right now. Best wait until i see her tomorrow.

...

The next morning I flew to the tournament arena and waited. I couldn't wait to see her! While i was lost in my train of thought, I din't notice someone creep up next me and tap my shoulder, my fisrt reaction was to punch them but they were quick to catch my fist! It wasn't until i saw the face i smiled

'Don't want to give me a broken nose now do you?' she giggled as i put my fist away

'I'm sorry, you startled me' I blushed

'Its ok. I guess I shouldn't have sneaked up on you' she smiled

'So what shall we do?' I Asked 'Go for a walk, grab some lunch?'

'Goku its not even noon yet, Besides I usually work up an appetite'

'Really how so?'

'Well I spar with my dad or my guards until I'm hungry, Make me feel better about my body' she blushed

'Why should you feel bad about that?'

'Killian says women who don't look after themselves are set up for a short unhealthy life, apparently I should do some yoga or jogging to keep my body in shape, but personally I prefer sparring. Its more exciting'

'Well would you wanna spar now?' I aksed

'Oh I dunno, my leg is still kinda sore' She laughed nervously

'Oh come on I'll go easy on you I promise'

'Okay I guess we could spar for a while' She smiled as we headed to the arena

...

Goku struts into the arena, visibly sizing up Chichi. Their spar begins when he makes the first attack and is knocked down. Recovering quickly, he deflects an attack and begins trading blows with Chichi until she knocks him back with her kicks.

Goku unleashes a series of powerful strikes. Chichi allows his kick to slam against her forearm before Goku manages to disarm, a kick impaling her into the ground. Chichi uses her balance to redirect the direction of Goku's next kick. As she charges him with her kicks and fists, he shoots off of it and turns his back to her. Chichi tries to rush him again.

Goku lifts up her head, arms as the ready for another fight. He takes a swing at her with his left hand, but she easily blocks it with her wrist, pushing his hand away from her. The interplay repeats with his right and her left, only this time Chichi uses the momentum to turn and come back at her challenger with a roundhouse kick. Goku bends backward to dodge it, his legs in a lunge. He gives his challenger a solid punch, pushing her back a few feet.

Goku stands alone and moves forward, doing his own roundhouse kick. Chichi joins both hands atop each other to block Goku's landing foot. With a loud cry she pushes it up and back. Goku regains his footing in a flip while Chichi waits for his landing. Using her arm, she knocks him back with a single hit.

Holding onto his right bicep, Goku slides through the floor, his feet flat on the ground until he comes to a stop.

'Whoa, you pack quite a punch!'

'Its a gift' She smiled

'Okay now I'm hungry' Goku laughed

'Come on I'm Sure I saw a café around here' She smiled as they headed off to the restaurant.

It was a small but fancy place with all kinds of food on the menu and with Goku's appetite he ordered a lot, When their order had benn taken, the food arrived they wer served all sorts of food, such as curries, bratwurst, west indian jerk pork, hog roast, speciality sausages, burgers, wraps and burritos, middle eastern filled subs, noodles, crepes & waffles, smoked brisket, Aberdeen steak burgers, paella, seafood, BBQ ribs and chicken. once the table was set. Chichi, cuts a tiny piece of meat, eats it daintily. Goku chuckles softly at her as she looks up

'No need to stand on ceremony, and no call to impress anyone. Come on Chichi You must be hungry or starving.' He smiled. And he was right, she was very hungry. Chichi drops the cutlery; she's starving, and begins to Eat like it. Goku watches her intently. He had never seen a woman eat like that before! It was strange and impressive. she tears off a hunk of bread, devours it and looks at Goku who was staring at her, she stopped eating and began to blush.

'I'm sorry, I don't usually eat like this, As a princess I eat with a bit more class' she giggled as he did but then had a questioning look on his face 'You okay?' she asked

'This is a very nice place.' He said

'Uhh huh' she nodded

'And we're eating dinner?'

'That's right'

'Is This a date?' He asked

'Yeah. No! No! No, no. We're just...We're just friends. But then again it feels like a date, But I shouldn't really be on a date since well...' she pointed out her engagement ring

'Well I won't tell if you won't' He winked making her blush

'Okay, I guess I should more like a lady then' She laughed eating some bread off the table

'Its okay, its actually kind of cool. If you can cook as good and to eat just as much too!' Goku smiled

'I have a big appetite, but princesses are usally given gross grain or green food, keep up the complexion of their skin and body figure' She sighed

'I don't get it, You've eaten 1/4 of the food and your still the most beautiful princess ever...' Goku stopped as Chi-Chi's smile grew bigger and goku's cheeks blushed

'Goku, I'm happy you and I met. I feel like a whole new different person when I'm hanging out with you' She sighed

'I feel the same way chichi' Goku grabbed her hand and at that moment he felt butterflies flying in his stomach. Chichi gazed into his eyes staring bleakly into space, she didn't notice herself leaning forward to kiss him as he did until...

 **RINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG**

That ring made the two jump and snap out of it as Chichi laughed nervously and checked her Phone and saw the name

'It's Killian' She said as Goku nodded as she put her phone on speaker

'Hello Darling' She answered

'Where are you?! You weren't in your room this morning! Why weren't you at the castell!? I've been calling and calling you Stupid woman!' He yelled over the phone hurting Chi-Chi's feelings making Goku's blood boil to hear someone talk to someone they love like that

'Look I'm sorry I went to the market with some friends and...' She stopped in mid sentence when she heard a woman giggle in the background 'Is someone with you?' She asked

'Oh yeah your on speaker, Yasmin is keeping me company hahaha' He sounded as though he'd been drinking, It chilled chichi to think what they were up to but then again she wouldn't be surprised.

'Hey chichi darling. Come home your keeping your poor fiancé wait...' Chichi hung up the phone angrily and huffed

'Why is she with him?' Goku asked

'Probably there to entertain him'

'Now why would he need that when he has a beautiful fiancé?' Goklu asked making chichi smile a little

'Its because she can give him what he wants right now.' Chichi sighed

'And what's that?' Goku asked confused

'Well...you know...She's his mistress'

'What's that?' He asked as she giggled a little

'I don't know if you being this naïve is a concern or just adorable'

'What does mistress mean?'

'It means...' Chichi whispered the rest in his ear making his eyes wide

'What does he need that for?' Goku asked shocked

'For hormonal reasons' Chichi sighed

'But forgive me but shouldn't something like that be with you?'

'Yes, but I'm not ready to give myself'

'Oh, May I ask why?' He blushed as she did

'I guess i'm waiting for the right time' she said aloud but in her head ' _I'm waiting for the right guy'_

'And he can't wait until you are?!' Goku snapped as she shook her head no

'Why do you think he has a mistress? Killian tells people that their just friends or a co worker to keep his reputation and morale up, He sees me as more of a delicate trophy'

'You?! Delicate?! I've fought monstors and demons but none of them can whack a punch like you can' Goku laughed as Chichi did too.

'I guess he just needs her to entertain him until we are married, he's even started planning our wedding without my permission'

'May I ask, do you love him?' Goku asked as chichi looked at him with worry

'You asked me this already' Chichi sighed

'Well...I want to ask you again because it seems to me...you don't and I'm not a huge expert on love but I know it something that makes people happy and its special, I don't see it in your eyes' Goku looed into her eyes to see small drops of water fall down her cheeks

'Your right...I don't love him' Chichi cried

'Than...why do want to marry him?!'

'Because...He and my father have grown very close, and my father is an old man he wishes to meet his grandchildren before he passes and he believes that Killian is a good match for me, due to his strength and bravery in the military. At first I thought it would be perfect but I began to see the true colours of what he is.'

'have you discussed this with your father?' Goku asked

'I cannot. My father believes Killian is a good man because Killian acts like one around him, and my father seems happy to know that I am not alone as he is. He misses my mother so much it hurts him, if I broke off the engagement now he would be sad and believe he will die before his first grandchild is born. So...for the sake of my father and his health, I am to marry Killian. And that means I would have to give up sparring be a devoted housewife and mother. Even maybe a queen one day. He wants me to have my family before assessing to the throne. With Killian at my side and our heirs.'

Hearing this made Goku feel completely sorry for Chichi, he had no idea she was so devoted into making her father happy, even if it meant she must sacrifice her own happiness. This made Goku's respect for her grow. She truly was a passionate woman, a strong warrior and a beautiful princess inside and out.

'You are without a doubt the strongest person I have ever met.' Goku sighed as chichi smiled softly

'I wish my life wasn't this, sometimes I just want to burst out of that cage that is my castle and fly away to be free. Free to do what I want and be with who I want. I've barley been outside my own city, I want to see so much of this world and feel happy and free.' Chichi smiled as goku's smile grew too, another buzz came from Chi-Chi's phone as she read her message

'Is it Killian?' He asked

'Yeah, he wants me to come home, he has to discuss our rehearsal dinner with me.' Chichi sighed as Goku got up form the table as they were about to go their separate ways goku stopped her

'Do you...want a lift back to your castle?' He asked as chichi blushed

'I wouldn't say no, but how do we get there?' She asked as goku smiled

'COME TO ME FLYING NIMBUS!' He yelled into the sky as the little yellow cloud flew under his feet

'What is that?' She gasped

'Its the flying nimbus he said as the nimbus waved at her with a little cloud hand

'its lovely' she giggled as the nimbus grabbed her and pretended to kiss it as she giggled

'Here hop on' Goku gripped her hand and pulled her onto the cloud behind him as she blushed a deeper red as they flew off into the sky

'I got to warn you I've never flown before so I've always wondered what looking down was like'' She giggled

'Well your about to find out, hang on tight' he said as the cloud went faster into the sky and higher and higher until they reached the clouds.

They level off and head up into the clouds. Chichi opens her eyes wide, and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed of. She reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky-scape. Her wonder is replaced by happiness. She grins at Goku and looks into his eyes as the nimbus rises above a blanket of clouds and levels off under a starry sky. They emerge from a blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights, shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky.

Below them, the castle's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The new perspective is breath-taking. Chichi tucks her arms into Goku's vest, burying her chin into his shoulder. The moment is not lost on either of them. Goku smiles nervously. The nimbus climbs past the castle's tallest peaks and heads out over to the tall tower and flying back down to Chi-Chi's bedroom balcony.

'That was wonderful, I never thought the sky could get any more beautiful.' she sighed

'I'm glad you enjoyed the ride but its already getting dark, won't your Fiancé be angry with you being out so late?' Goku asked

'I don't care, It was worth it' she smiled and kissed his cheek, Goku's butterflies returned to his stomach and he felt the urge to kiss her but he couldn't. He really wanted to kiss her again on those sweet beautiful lips.

'Can I see you again Chichi?' He asked sweetly chichi giggled and grabbed his hand

'Its my father's birthday Saturday, you and your friends are invited if you want to stop by' She smiled

'Okay, we'll be there. I had a great time with you today chichi'

'I had a great day too Goku, It was nice to talk to someone about how I feel.' She sighed and looked down only do have her face lifted up by goku

'If you ever want to talk, I'll be here.' He smiled and kissed her cheek as she blushed 'I'll see you Saturday chichi. Lets Go Flying Nimbus' He said and he flew away waving back at the beautiful princess. He turned around and sighed aloud

 **Goku pov**

'Ugh! What am I doing? She's engaged and here I am having all these feeling for her. But I can't get her out of my head. She always had a smile to give when someone felt lonely. I don't know what it was, but no matter what everything would be forgotten and disappear when I saw her face. I know everyone says that about their girl, but this one is different. She's amazing. She didn't care about what I was like, or what I said to try and impress people. She taught me to just be me. She gave me a whole new world to believe. Even being confident about myself. What is she doing to me? That's the reason I'm out here, tonight. I honestly think she was an angel, sent here just for me to give me hope. I can still smell her perfume. Only one thing has changed, though. My feeling has become stronger. I know she's a taken but I can't help it! I'm in love with her, and I want her.

Look into my eyes  
You will see, what you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
When you find me then, you'll search no more

Don't tell me its not worth trying for  
You cant tell me its not worth dying for  
You know its true, everything I do, I do it for you

Look into your heart, you will find  
There is nothing there to hide  
Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice

I flew across the night sky seeing the bright stars dance as if it was us in the sky, together dancing for all eternity, this was crazy I never felt anything like this before! ever! But she's so different I mean...I gotta be the strongest guy on this planet but this girl is making me weak to my knees! It's like my heart is skipping beats every time I think about her or see her!

Don't tell me its not worth fighting for  
I cant help it, there's nothing I want more  
You know its true, everything I do, I do it for you

There is no love, like your love  
And no other, could give me more love  
There's nowhere, unless you're there  
All the time, all the way

You cant tell me its not worth trying for  
Just cant help it, there's nothing in the world I want more  
I would fight for you, yeah I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you

You know its true  
Everything I do, I do it for you

It was official. I was in love! With a woman about to be married. The question is...Do I tell her?

 **Chichi pov**

I had such a great time with Goku today I was high in the clouds, I fell back on my bed and I couldn't stop smiling, but then my smile went away. I know I was in love with him. But I was engaged! I'm supposed to be getting married! And if anyone found out I was in love with Goku all hell would break loose and don't get me started on what Killian would do! He would be furious, but then again why shouldn't I pursue this?! Killian doesn't love me I can tell, otherwise he would care for me and love me like a man should! He's just after my money and throne! But...My father believes he's a good man I can't hurt him. My father is a good man and I don't believe he should suffer, he thinks Killian is a good match for me, Maybe if I just talked to my father...Yeah! I can discuss my feeling with him, That's when there was a knock on my door.

'Chichi sweetie can I come in?' My dad called

'Sure daddy' I said as he came in sitting on my bed

'You've been out all day sweetheart, where have you been?' He asked, If he knew I was with another man he'd freak

'Well I...was...with...My friends from the training school, The day flew by without us realizing it and I even made some plans for...ummmm...the wedding!' I laughed nervously

'Oh honey I'm delighted! I can't believe my daughter is going to be married with the month. You and Killian will have wonderful children I'm sure.

'I just hope I'll be happy with Killian' I sighed as he held my hand

Well, I know the getting there was hard, but what you're doing is a good thing. You should be proud of that. I know I am.' He said and placed a golden necklace in my hand with a heart shaped locket and red ruby in the corner, My eyes started to tear up because I recognised it.

'This was my mom's?' I asked

'Yeah. She'd be proud of you too.' He cried a little too

'Yeah. Thanks. I'll wear it to the wedding' I smiled

'Oh sweetie that means a lot to me' My dad hugged me tight as I sighed, how could I tell him now?

'Dad it's getting late I better get some rest now' I said yawning

'Well before you do Honey, Kiliian wants you to go see him in his study before bed' He said as I sighed and went into Killian's study

'Ahhhh darling! How nice of you finally come home' He said smacking my butt again

'Anything you need Killian?' I asked sweetly before he pushed me up against the wall and attacked my lips aggressively, if there was another thing I was going to complain about Killian was that he was a terrible kisser. He pushed his tongue in my mouth and groaned as I tried to push him off to breath! He stopped kissing for a second and looked into my eyes, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was kind of drunk.

'I need you and want you tonight!' he said and I pushed him away

'Killian no!' I said

'UGH! Why we're engaged!' He yelled

'Not until we are married that was our agreement! I'm not ready!' I snapped

'UGH YOU NEVER WANT SOME YOU STUPID VIRGIN! YOU BARLEY LET ME KISS YOU!' He yelled as I frowned. Like I wanna be kissed by him.

'I'm sorry but I'm committed to being married before having my...virginity taken, please respect my decision if you still want to marry me' I said as he sighed aloud

'Your right darling of course' He said as I sighed in relief 'Which Is why I am going to have us married in the next 2 weeks' He cheered

'Okay...WAIT WHAT?! I THOUGH YOU SAID IN THE NEXT MONTH! I CAN'T PLAN A WEDDING IN THAT PERIOD OF TIME!'

'Who said you'd be doing any planning?' He said as I looked confused

'I would like to plan my own wedding' I said

'UGH But you would take forever, why don't we just cut to the chase, I have some top wedding planners to prepare the wedding of your dreams so why don't you focus on what your gonna wear...On our wedding night' He smirked stroking my cheek as I whimpered a little 'I preferably prefer nothing' He whispered huskily and smacked my butt and laughed out loud and left the room.

I ran back to my room and broke down in tears! I wasn't ready for it! I don't even want it! I don't want to marry him! He's vile! And just pervert! He only wants to get it over with so he can break my innocence! I can't do anything about it either! I'm trapped in this whole situation and I want out! I want to be free! I want To live my life with some I do love, some I trust! 'I want freedom, I want love, I want adventure I want...Goku. I hope he come to this birthday party I need to see him again. H makes me feel like I matter and not just some toy he'll soon get bored with, But if anyone knew about these feeling I would be in so much trouble! And my dad would be heartbroken to know I betrayed Killian and my reputation and Killian...well I can only hope what he'll do will be nothing fatal. I just hope Goku and I will see each other again. Maybe this Birthday party won't be so bad.

 **Or will it? Find out next time xx**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	5. A Kings Party

**Its been a while i know but here i am and i hope you enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 5: A king's Party**

 **Chichi Pov:** So tonight was my Father's birthday dinner and i was so excited to give him my present. But first i needed to get myself ready. I just finished placing my hair in a long braid that sat along my left shoulder and put on some light make up, golden eye-shadow and rose shade lipstick and finally my dress was this Charming Burgundy Chiffon Dress that suited my figure really well, i was sure to catch some eyes but i didn't care, This dress is very special to me, and finally i threw on some accessories, my golden locket with matching earrings and a bracelet. following some golden heeled sandals. I took one look in my mirror and gave a twirl, i had to admit i looked good. That's when there was a knock on my door and my hand maiden walked in

'Your highness, Miss Yasmin is here to see you' she said as i rolled my eyes

'Let her in' I said as Yasmin pushed my maiden out of the way and walked in, she was wearing a really short green frilly dress that barley covered her behind and wore black stilettos. her hair was in a tight bun and her face showed too much make up, honestly the sight of her made me want to vomit.

'Awwww don't you look just adorable' she smiled

'Thanks' i said bluntly straightening myself up

'But if you want to impress Killian you should wear something a bit more...sexy' she said and threw over a leather black dress that hardly seemed appropriate for this evening

'I'm not wearing that!' I said and threw it on the floor

'If you think that the dress your wearing is gonna get you lucky then the best of luck to you' she laughed

'I don't care about that! This night is about my father' I snapped

'Ugh! Just give in and get busy Chi! Killian wants to see you glory, though i can't see why he keeps begging for me' She whispered in my ear to try and make me jealous, but funnily enough, i didn't care

'Did he send you here to try and get me to give myself to him?' I asked

'I'm just saying that your gonna get married soon, so you may as well get it over-with now with him. He's already telling his friends what he's gonna do to you' She laughed as i felt violated! I could just slap him and Her right now!

'Get out yasmin!' I yelled

'Chill out princess, Its just a bit of fun'

'It may be fun for you since you can't keep your legs together, But something like that in my eyes is meant to be special for your first time, the right place the right time and the right guy! So i will do it when i am ready, If Killian doesn't like or accept that he can leave!' I said

'You know he won't, He wants you all to himself, But i can't see why' she sneered

'At least I'm not some bit on the side! You nothing but some cheap whore and that's what we all see you as, especially Killian. I mean look at you! Tragic or what?' I smirked as she huffed and ran out the room. I wasn't wrong, Killian only sees her as something to amuse himself with until we...ugh...marry. I'm still so angry with him for moving the wedding so close. I'm not ready for any of it! At least not with him! I just want things to slow down or for time to just stop. But i couldn't think about that right now. Tonight was about my father and I was gonna be by his side for the whole evening.

Goku Pov: 'You know i think I'm getting used to putting this on' I said throwing on a white shirt with a dark blue blazer. I gotta admit i like this look better than a the whole suit and tie look.

'I still don't understand why we are going too!' Krillen sighed putting on his black jacket

'Because i told chichi i'd be there and i don't want to go alone this time' I said

'Goku i honestly never thought i'd see you like this, so excited and nervous all at the same time' Master roshi said straightning up his tie.

'Hehehe well i guess i'm just looking forward to the food' i laughed

'Oh please goku we know you want to see This girl again, you've got such a crush on this chick!' Yamcha said putting on a dark red jacket

'Oh leave him alone i think it's sweet.' Bulma smiled as she walked into the room wearing a Blue Long Mermaid Backless dress with her hair curled a little with pink lipstick and sliver eye-shadow, her shoes were silver sandal heels and she wore silver earrings and a pink bracelet, i had to admit she looked amazing, even The guys were staring at her

'Bulma i like what i see. Give us a twirl baby!' Roshi smirked, and of course it failed when Bulma slapped him sensless

'Don't touch me creep!' She yelled

'Let's just get to this party Krillen sighed as we all headed off, we figured taking Bulma's ship was a faster way since nimbus would look strange to normal people. We headed off to the party and got there. we parked the ship and headed inside and it was all incredible, there were bright lights all accross the room and the food table was...HUGE! I had never been so happy! people were dancing, drinking, talking, eating and seemed to be having a great time. I coulldn't see the one person i wanted to see though. But i did someone not so good, Killian walked over to us as we walked in

'Ahh Goku! Your making a habit of showing up unanounced aren't you?' He patted my back hard and laughed as i frowned

'Actually i was invited' i said

'Oh really and who invited you may i ask'

'Chichi' I said as he frowned

'I see, well clearly she had no right to make such demands'

'Well considering she's the princess, and its her dad that's having this party i think she's entitled to invite who she wants' Krillen butted in as Killian frowned

'And who did you bring? More low class folk like yourself' He laughed

'These are my friends, Krillen and Yamcha, My teacher Master Roshi, and My friend here Is bulma' I introduced as Killian nodded at the guy but with bulma he grabbed her hand and kissed it as she cringed

'Well it seems you do know some beautiful women Goku, How do you do pretty lady' He winked at her as she pulled her hand away'

'Yeah she's accounted for buddy' Yamcha pulled her close

'Whatever she isn't my type anyway, and as I'm already to engaged to the beautiful Princess chichi I don't need any low class women' He smirked

'I'll have you know I belong to one of the richest families in the world, and the daughter to one of the most intelligent scientists in the world too!' She snapped

'And i Don't care, Now if you'll excuse me I have a few announcements to make' He said and walked away leaving Bulma in a bad mood

'Ugh! I hate that guy!' Bulma frowned

'I can't believe the girl you like is gonna marry that jerk!' Yamcha agreed

'Yeah Goku you should just punch the guy in the face and sweep Chichi off her feet' Krillen laughed

'I can't do That Krillen! Chichi wouldn't like that' I said

'Hmmmmmmmm...There's something about his ki i don't like' Roshi said suspiciously

'What do you mean master Roshi?' Krillen asked

'I'm not sure, But i just don't like it' Roshi frowned as Killian got up on a stage and pulled a microphone over to him

'AHEM! Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to thank you all for coming this evening, And now Please give warm welcome to the man of the night, Our king and host, The ox king' He said as we clapped and cheered as the ox king came to the stage

'Thank you very much Killian, and thank you all for coming this evening, Its a pleasure to see familiar and new faces here. I can't tell you how grateful i am for everyone who made and effort to organise this party, my fellow courtiers i am humbled for these arrangements, My future son ion law Killian i am grateful for you planning in this also, I am truly proud to have as part of my family...' He continued as I frowned

'Man this guy is Blind if he doesn't see Killian the way we do' Bumla frowned

'He puts an act in front of the ox king Bulma, He'll never let him see his true colours' I said

'But most importantly, I have to thank my little girl, well i should say young woman now, My chichi planned the whole party and I am truly grateful Kami blessed me with such a treasure. Chichi you are the light of my life and I am very proud of you, Please come to the stage my daughter.' He said as the people looked around including me to find her

'I'm up here dad' She waved from the staircase and started walking down it, I couldn't look away! It was like an angel had fallen from the clouds. She looked amazing in the dress she was weraing the whole audeince smiled and sighed as she walked down the staircase, Her sweet, soft and elegant features were like she was an angel in disguise. She reached the podium and stood next to her father who was shocked when he looked at her closely

'Chichi...That dress...where did you get it?' He asked

'This was my surprise for you, It was Mother's dress' She smiled as the king looked shocked which turned her frown upside down 'Do you not like it papa?' She asked as he started crying with happiness

'I though i'd never see that dress again, You look just as beautiful as she did when she wore this dress, Oh sweetheart I'm so grateful for this' He smiled and hugged tight as the crowd cheered and i smiled proudly at her.

That's when her beautiful midnight eyes looked straight into mine, I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't breath right, Its like there was no one else in the room except us, My heart were skipping more beats then i could count! This girl had me in the palm of her hand, I could see she was blushing a little when she was looking a me, maybe i did the same to her...I hoped.

'OMG She is beautiful' Bulma siled

'Yeah she looks amazing' Krillen sighed

'hehehe I bet it look better if that dress was on the floor' Roshi smirked and even i fowned at that statement but Bulma beat me to the pounch

'She's too young for you old man! Just like every other girl you perv on!'

'I'm sorry I'm sorry'

'Yeah she looks mazing right Goku?' Yamcha asked me but i wasn't answering, I kept looking at her, she was so beautful, not just by apperence but her strong and passionate personality made her even more perfect

'GOKU!?' Yamcha yelled as i snapped out of my trance

'Uhh ...wha...wha...what?' I asked as he and krillen smirked

'You really like this girl huh?' Krill asked

'I...uhh...'

'come on Goku ouside' Yamcha pulled me outside with Krillen and they both looked at me

'Admit you like her' Yamcha smirked

'I...I' I couldn't speak as they chuckled to themselves

'Well, they do say love makes you do strange things.' Krillen said laughing at my nervousness

'What are you talking about?' I asked

'Why can't you just admit your feelings for Chichi?' Yamcha asked as i scoffed and just turned away for their faces

'It's so obvious. A blind man could see it. Is it really that hard to admit you like her? Just say it.' Krillen said

'I CAN'T!' I yelled as their faces turned into shock 'How can I admit that I think about her all the time. Or that...I care about her more than anyone. How can I admit that...I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her?' I asked frustrated

'Why can't you?' Yamcha asked

'Because nothing can ever happen between us! To admit my feelings knowing that...hurts too much.' I sighed

'Who's to say nothing can happen?'

'Her fiance won't let me anywhere near her. Do you honestly believe he'd stand aside and let me marry her?'

'You want to marry her!?' Krillen asked shocked

'No! No...I...I don't know...It's all talk, and that's all it can ever be.' I sighed

'you can change that. If she feels as you do, she'll make the right decision and want to be with you.' Yamcha placed a hand on my shoulder as i smiled gratefully.

'Thanks guys;

'Come on I know what'll cheer you up. Some grub' Krillen smiled as we went back inside. we ate to our hearts content as people looked at me as if i was crazy to eat so much, as we were eating dessert, Chichi walked up to us

'I see you like the food' she giggled as i wiped my face and tried to look presentable

'Hehehe well its just so good, I couldn't resist' I laughed

'Yeah 34 times' Bulma added

'Oh that's okay, I keep going back to the desserts, Iv'e had 10 portions already' she blushed as i laughed and i heard Bulma whisper to Yamcha

'Why doesn't he just marry her?' she asked as he chuckled

'These are your friends?' she asked

'yeah, this is Krillen' I smiled as he kissed her hand politly

'Delighted to meet you You highness, and may i say the rumours of your beauty scarcely does you justice' he winked

'Thank you' she smiled

'My teacher Master Roshi' I got nervous here, i hoped he didn't embarrass me

'I'm honoured to meet you chichi. Your truly a beautiful woman and a strong character to your kingdom' He bowed

'Your too kind sir' She bowed as well

'And Yamcha' I smiled as she shook hands with

'Oh yeah! Your the guy i beat at The martial arts Tournament' She giggled as he blushed

'Yeah, not the best moment of my life haha' He said and sat back down

'And this is Bulma' I introduced as the ladies shook hands

'It's nice to meet you Your highness' Bumla smiled

'Oh please your highness is too formal, call me Chichi' She said and sat with us and we chatted, it was nice that we could all hang out like this, Chichi listened to our storied about the hunt for the dragon-balls and Bulma even showed her how the dragon Radar works. Chichi was fascinated by us, she didn't seem scared or shocked by any of us. She seemed really interested. As we continued to Talk, Killian came over along with that other woman.

'ahhh darling I see your talking to the low class bunch' he laughed and the lady snorted

'Killian don't be so rude they are our guests as much as anyone else' chichi defended us

'Yes but you see they weren't invited...'

 **'I** invited them! so that makes them **my** guests' She frowned as The ox king came over

'Chichi sweetie is everything okay?' he asked

'Yes papa everything is fine' she sighed and sat back down

'Goku my boy how are you? Its so nice of you to attend' Ox king smiled

'It was fine, Chichi invited us'

'I hope that's okay papa, Goku brought some friends with him too'

'oh that's oka...' The ox king looked to Master Roshi and smiled widely 'Master Roshi! Could it really be you?! I haven't seen you since I finished my training with you' He said as i was shocked to hear the ox king was one of Roshi's former students

'You were one of my best pupils, Its nice to see you again. You and Gohan were good students' Roshi smiled

'Ahh Gohan, what a good man he was'

'Well and a grandfather too, Goku here is his Grandson' Roshi pointed at me as The ox king's face grew shocked

'Your...Gohan's boy?!'

'Yeah, He raised me' I smiled

'Well what a small world this is, Your grandfather was one of the best fighters i knew! So brave and strong. I ca see your taking to his example' He smiled as I blushed

'Thanks that means a lot to me'

'Its so nice to have you Here master roshi, You know I even trained my Chichi some of your training techniques' He said as she smiled

'Yeah I got a taste of what she can do at the tournament' Yamcha frowned still annoyed he was beaten by a girl

'Yeah she's gotten very strong for a girl her age, I'm so proud of her' He smiled as Chichi gave him a nudge

'Yes well too bad she won't be doing anything of the sort once we tie the knot' Killian butted in which made chichi frown, even the ox king frowned

'Why not?' She asked

'Chichi Honey, everyone knows women shouldn't be fighting, they should care about looking beautiful for the kingdom or pleasing their husbands and having babies' Yasmin said as Chichi clenched her fists

'Yasmin is right, Fighting is a man's thing and you honestly can't think you can keep it up once we get married' Killian said

'I can and I will, I'm not giving fighting just because you said so'

'You will once we marry' He frowned

'Watch me' She spat back as he clenched his fists too and i was about to intervene

'Come on you two please, this a happy night, don't have this discussion now' The ox king smiled as the two looked at each-other and they kept their cool

'You right sir, Sorry Darling' He said and smirked at me and kissed her straight on the lips. It made my blood boil to see that and he knew it! Chichi looked liked she hated it! they pulled away as he smirked and she just turned away

'Well if you'll excuse me, I have some people to greet, Coming Chichi?' He offered his arm

'No thanks i'll stay here' She said not looking at him as he frowned

'Very well, Yasmin?' He asked as she walked away with him

'Excuse me' Chichi sighed and walked out to the balcony, I didn't like seeing her like that

'They have these rows every now and again, she just needs a few moments then they kiss and make up, its like they are already married' Ox king laughed, he really had no idea how chichi felt, she masks her feelings so well. As the others talked i left them alone and went to the balcony too, and saw her looking into the distance. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

'You okay?I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't just turn up like this.' I said as she smiled a little 'Everyone's talking about your marriage to Killian. I know you said that it isn't what you wanted, but I also know that you can't always have what you want. I know that very well.'

'Is what I want really that insane?'

'I guess. From anyone's perspective, apart from yours and mine, it's completely insane.'

'Then I'm happy being insane. Surely it's better than being miserable.' she sighed. She really didn't want this marriage. i placed my hand gently on hers as she turned to look at me and smiled, we heard the music playing inside and we looked at one another

'You want to dance?' she asked

Oh, no, I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey guy.

'Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to.'

'Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately.' i sighed as she smiled and grabbed my hands and placed on of them in her own hand and the other around her waist, i couldn't help but blush as we started taking small steps

'If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot.'

'Or a twisted ankle.' I joked as she giggled as we kept taking small steps which lead to bigger ones

'It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget.' She smiled as i did at he words of wisdom, she really was amazing as we kept dancing to the music.

You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid my goodbye  
And never knew  
So close, was waiting  
Waiting here with you  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I wanted  
To hold you so close

So close to reaching  
That famous happy end  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend

I started singing the words as we twirled around dancing looking into each-others eyes, I leaned by the side of her ear and whispered the words as she held me so close to her, I didn't want to let her go.

And now you're beside me  
And look how far we've come  
So far we are, so close

Oh how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now

We're so close to reaching  
That famous happy end  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming  
For we know we are  
So close, so close  
And still so far

As the song ended i could see some guys dipping the women so i tried to copy the move and i succeeded as she held me close, all i wanted to do was just lean in and kiss her, But i couldn't...Because she kissed me first! Her lips were warm and the fuzzy feeling came back! I held her close to me and in that moment i wanted her to myself, I wanted to fight for her! I love her! I NEED TO TELL HER!

...

Back in the room, Bulma, Yamcha and Krillen Looked out the window and saw Goku and chichi Dancing, it was the sweetest thing ever! That is until they kissed! What was goku thinking?! he could get into serious trouble!

'He's gonna get killed if he get busted!' Krillen panicked

'Hey she kissed him! Its not his fault'

'Yeah but i don't see him pulling away!'

'He loves her' Bulma sighed 'I can't believe the boy i found in the woods all those years ago could be this affectionate with a girl. Its so sweet'

'Yeah any other girl but this one, She's getting married soon' Yamcha said

'Oh please, as if she loves that jerk, look at her, she kissed him and she's giving him the same look as he gives her, she loves him too!' Bulma said as Yamcha and Krillen looked at one another

'Well...You know she has to marry this guy right? she has no choice' Krillen

'Everyone has a choice Krillen, I know she's only doing this because she thinks its what her dad wants, and she doesn't want to disappoint him' Bulma sighed

'But we can't judge her for that, Its her decision to make that choice.'

'But she looks so happy with Goku'

'Well...I guess we just hope thing turn out good' Krillen said

'What do you mean?' Yamcha asked

'Well, if they are truly meant to be together, It'll happen, But it's mainly up to them to make that happen if its what they desire' Krillen had a point, They couldn't intervene with this, they could get into trouble too.

'You right Krillen, Its best leave them to it, but if it all comes crashing down, we better be ready to be there for goku' Yamch said as Krillen nodded

'Oh Goku, Please Tell her how you feel' Bulma sighed

...

Back outside Goku pulled away from Chichi's lips and looked into her eyes. She was like this beautiful star that out shined all the others.

'Are you Okay?' She asked

'I am now' He sighed as she giggled but then he frowned 'We shouldn't have done that'

'I know, You are right, I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you' She said

'Its okay, I know we shouldn't have but I like it, I like it a lot' He said

'me too' she sighed

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BOY?!' Was all they heard and saw Killian charging at Goku

 **Thoughts? any thought? Please let me know. Love you all xx**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	6. Let's Fly

**This chapter contains one of my favourite and on of the best Disney songs ever! Try and guess what movie ;)**

 **Chapter 6: Let's Fly**

 **Chichi Pov:** Killian charged at Goku wanting to punch him But Goku was fast enough to dodge the punch but killian still tried but i pushed him aside

'KILLIAN! That's enough!' I yelled as he looked at me as if i was crazy! Then Goku went and threw a punch as well, I couldn't help but feel disappointing in Goku to fight back like so!

'You think you can swoop in and take my prize from me! She is mine!' Killian launched at Goku as people gathered around watching them fight, all i could do was watch as well, That was until my father stepped in

'Alright that is enough!' He broke them up as they straightened themselves up 'What is the meaning of this confrontation?!' He asked

'These lowlife believes i am no good for your daughter sire! As if he can possibly understand what a princess needs and wants in life, I am the perfect candidate for her hand! He doesn't know what's best for her!' Killian yelled

'She is my daughter, I believe i know what is best for her. So forgive me if you don't think I know my own child Killian' Dad said annoyed

'Your majesty please, this guy is no good. Just trust me, I know what she wants' Goku said calmy

'How dare you!' I yelled as They all look at her surprised. 'All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!' I huffed looking at Goku, Killian and my dad quite angry and stormed away. I couldn't believe this is how my life is! Having a man decide my fate! well i'm not standing for it, They've truly annoyed me, I ran to my room and jumped on my bed quite sad, my 2 great Danes jumped on the bed next to me and lowered their heads as i petted them. This night was a total waste of time.

...

 **Goku pov:** After that incident with Killian, chichi didn't want to talk to me, I guess i really annoyed her about what i did, I was hanging out with Krillen and Yamcha and we were just below her bedroom balcony

'What am I going to do? Chichi won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid polite guy stuff. Guys, I need help.'

'Goku why don't you just tell her the truth?' Yamcha suggested

'What?' I asked

'Tell her how you feel!' Krillen and Yamcha yelled

'No way! If Chichi found out I was really in love with her, she'd laugh at me.'

'A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!' Krillen joked as I looked annoyed as Yamcha came to me and rested an arm on my shoulder

'Goku, all joking aside, you really oughtta be yourself.'

'Hey, that's the last thing I want to be. That ended up getting her angry at me' I said changing into my fighting gi 'Okay, I'm gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool and confident.' I said looking into the water to straighten myself up 'How do I look?' I asked as Krillen and Ymacha looked at one another

'Like your old self.' They said as I flew up to the balcony on Nimbus. Chichi was sitting on her bed, sighing. With 2 dogs by her side.

 **Chichi Pov:** 'Princess chichi?' someone called as I looked up and my dogs looked up too and growled

'Who's there?' I asked as I saw a familiar face jump on my balcony

'Ahem—Its goku'

'I do not want to see you.' I huffed

'No, no, please princess. Give me a chance…..' He said but my dogs got in his way and were growling at him

'Just leave me alone.'

'Down doggies!' he said and was trying to shoo them away with his hands Over the edge of the balcony, Krillen is watching with Yamcha below.

'How's our boy doing?' Yamcha asked as Krillen cuts his neck with his finger and yamcha smacks his head in frustration

'Good doggies, take off. Down doggies.' Goku said as I just rolled my eyes

'You remind me of a small child.'

'A small child? I have dumb qualities but that doesn't make me a small child'

'No, I guess not.' I sighed not really engaging in the conversation

 **Goku pov:** I was trying to get her to forgive me but I was getting nowhere, that's when I heard Krillen whisper to me from the ground

'Enough about you, Casanova. Talk about her! She's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes. Anything-pick a feature!' he advised as I cleared my throat

'Um, Princess Chichi? You're very...uhh…'

'Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!' Krillen blurted out

'Punctual!' I blurted too

'Punctual?' Chichi asked

'Sorry.' Krillen said

'I..I mean…Beautiful.' I smiled

'Nice recovery.' Krillen cheered

'Ugh! Why does every man think that's what I wanna hear! You all a bunch of idiots!' Chichi snapped

'Mayday! Mayday!' Krillen and yamcha yelled

'Chichi wait!' I said

'Just go jump off a balcony!' She huffed and She turns and walks away

'What?' I asked

'Stop her! Stop her! Do you want me to Punch her?' Krillen asked

'Buzz Off' I huffed

'Okay, fine. But remember, be yourself!' he said and they both ran to Bulma's ship where Bulma and roshi were sitting and they flew home.

'Yeah, right!' I huffed

'What!?' Chichi turned back and asked

'Uh, you're right. *sigh* You aren't just some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice. I'll go now. I said and jumped off the balcony as chichi looked horrified

'No!' Chichi yelled as my head Poked up from over the edge

'What? What?' I asked

'How-how are you doing that?' She asked looking amazed as I hovered on the Nimbus cloud

'You remember Nimbus' I smiled

'Hello again Nimbus' She smiled as nimbus kissed her hand with a could hand she giggled

'You, uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you?' I asked as she raised an eyebrow 'We could get out of the castle, see the world.'

'Is it safe?'

'Sure. Do you trust me?' I smile extending my hand for her

'Yes.' She smiled and she takes my hand and gets up on Nimbus as It zooms into the sky, knocking us both into sitting positions. She gasps as we fly over the castle wall and into the sky.

 _Goku: I can show you the world_

 _Shining, shimmering, splendid._

 _Tell me princess, now when did you last Let your heart decide?_

(Nimbus zooms down through the town, stopping slightly to pick a flower. It gives the flower to Goku, who gives it to Chichi. She smiles and accepts it.)

 _Goku: I can open your eyes_

 _Take you wonder by wonder_

 _Over, sideways, and under On a magic carpet ride_

(Nimbus does as Goku sings, then zooms into the clouds.)

 _Goku: A whole new world!_

 _A new fantastic point of view_

 _No one to tell us no Or where to go_

 _Or say we're only dreaming_

(Chichi looks back and watches her castle disappear from sight. Nimbus flies in and out of the clouds.)

 _Chichi: A whole new world_

 _A dazzling place I never knew_

 _But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear_

 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you!_

 _Goku: Now I'm in a whole new world with you!_

(They each catch a small cloud as Nimbus continues the flight. It then circles a pillar of clouds, giving a swirly look to it.)

 _Chichi: Unbelievable sights_

 _Indescribable feeling_

 _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

 _Through an endless diamond sky_

(They join a flock of birds in the sky. One of them looks terrified and squawks. Nimbus does somersaults and flips, at times putting Goku and Chichi in free-fall, but catching them. They then zoom above the clouds where a starry night awaits them.)

 _Chichi: A whole new world!_

 _Goku: Don't you dare close your eyes_

 _Chichi: An hundred thousand things to see_

 _Goku: Hold your breath-it gets better!_

 _Chichi: I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be!_

(They zoom down over a river, for beyond the ship's sails are some Great castles. They wave at a worker sculpting a complete tower top. He smiles, but chisels too much and breaks off the tower, as chichi giggles)

 _Goku: A whole new world!_

 _Chichi: Every turn a surprise_

 _Goku: With new horizons to pursue_

 _Chichi: Every moment, red-letter_

(They fly alongside wild horses running. Chichi pets one of them smiling as they fly through the trees.)

 _BOTH: I'll chase them anywhere_

 _There's time to spare_

 _Let me share this_

 _whole new world with you_

 _Goku: A whole new world_

 _Chichi: A whole new world_

 _Goku: That's where we'll be_

 _Chichi: That's where we'll be_

(They fly through trees, where Goku grabs an apple from a tree and rolls it down his arm to Chichi, who smirks thinking he's a show off)

 _Goku: A thrilling chase_

 _Chichi: wondrous place_

 _BOTH: For you and me!_

(Nimbus hovers along over a lake, and we see the reflection of the moon in the lake. Fireworks burst and we see the couple at a Chinese Festival, sitting on a rooftop.)

'It's all so magical.' Chichi sighed

'Yeah.' Goku nodded

'It's a shame your friends had to miss this.'

'Nah. they don't really like flying.' He smiled and looked to chichi 'I'm sorry if I upset you earlier chichi'

'It wasn't your fault, I was just angry at Killian; He just makes me so angry sometimes, treating me like some trophy.' She sighed

'He shouldn't, your better than any trophy I could ever dream of winning' He sighed realising what he just said as she smiled softly

'Thank you but you shouldn't have risked your life. What if you had gotten hurt?' She asked concerned

'I wasn't going to let anything happen to you.' Goku said looking into her eyes and grabbed her hand 'that's not strange for you is it?' He asked as she smiled

'Not that strange.' She giggled and cuddles with him. Nimbus puts a hand under his "chin" and looks mystified. After an hour or so Nimbus bring them back to the castle on onto Chichi's bedroom balcony, Nimbus forms a set of steps and she descends. Goku then descends just below the balcony.

'Good night, you handsome warrior.' She sighed

'Sleep well, princess.' He smiled,

They slowly lean forward to kiss, but Nimbus bumps him up and they kiss sooner than expected. She walks away slowly then turns and looks at him. Finally she enters her room through the curtain.

'YES!' Goku cheered as He falls back onto the Nimbus, who descends to the ground. 'For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right.' Goku sighed and headed home with his head in the clouds

...

Chichi made it home just in time as the last guests were leaving, she spotted her dad talking to some friends and she walked over to him

'Chichi! Honey i'm so glad your better now, i'm sorry if i upset you earlier' he said

'It's alrigt dad, don't worry. I know your just looking out for me.' She smiled

'Thank you sweetie, and I was wondering where Goku went, he seemed very upset when you left' He asked as she blushed thinking about the kiss they just shared

'Ummmmm...yeah he went home, I guess he felt bad about upsetting me, but i told him it was okay'

'OH so you can't forgive your own fiancee but you can forgive some lowlife runt who smells like he crawled out of a sewer?!' Killian walked over to us with Yasmine

'He is not a runt Killian!' I snapped

'Please Killian, show some respect when you talk about son Goku, His grandpa and I were very close friends' Ox king frowned

'With all do respect my king a mediocre man such as Goku does not belong in a world built for the powerful and the rich' Killian said looking smug

'You have no idea what he's like, Yeah he may not be rich, or famous or even from royalty. But he doesn't need to be! He's brave, and kind, and funny, and handsome. And he is my friend and my father's now! Besides Killian i thought you would want to relate to him since you don't come from royalty yourself' Chichi crossed her arms

'I belong to one of the richest families in China!'

'Thanks to your father! you've never made your own way to earn any title. Your just Lazy!'

'Is that any way to talk to your future husband chichi?' Yasmine interfered

'Who asked you Bimbo?! why don't you do us all a favour and get lost?!'

'THAT'S ENOUGH!' Killian yelled

'NO! I'm sick and tired of her hanging around you all the time like a bad rash! Go find your own Man you persistent little tart!' Chichi yelled making the crowds go 'ooooooooo' as Yasmine's blood began to boil

'I've been warned to never hit a princess, but your a bad example of one' Yasmine frowned and tackled Chichi to the ground and punched her but chichi was so much stronger and kicked her off knocking her into the buffet table and foot covered her dress and hair

'MY DRESS!' She screamed as the crowd laughed and cheering for chichi

'You want more?!' Chichi smirked making Yasmine even more angry and pulled a knife from the table making the crowd gasp in horror as chichi held her ground

'Okay that is enough!' The ox king yelled

'SHUT UP OLD MAN!' Yasmine yelled as the crowed gasped at the way she spoke to her king and she charged at chichi again but she was quick to goes to punch Yasmin in the gut but leaves her face undefended and she receives slash to her face. Chichi is punched back but this time; her attempt to get back up is weak and unsure. A worried Chichi stands back up, eyeing Yasmine with blood trailing down the left side of her face, and holds out her fists to fight. Yasmine goes to slash again But chichi dodges and grabs her arm and Breaks It! Making Yasmine scream in pain resulting to her dropping the knife. Chichi lets go of her as she groans in pain from the slash to her face, concerned Killian and The ox king run to her

'Chichi are you okay?' Killian asked surprisingly concerned of her welfare

'I'm fine' she said wiping the blood from her face

'ARREST HER!' The ox king yelled as guards gathered around Yasmine

'WHAT?! Why Me! Arrest her!' Yasmine screamed

'You attacked the princess of this kingdom and my daughter! you will pay for your crimes'

'Ox king, surely that is not necessary' Killian said shocking the crowd

'She just tried to kill me, and you say she doesn't deserve this?!' Chichi snapped

'You provoked her too Chichi. You must have seen this coming!' Killian said

'I can't believe your defending her!'

'She's an important 'co worker' to me' Killian said, chichi then realised why he doesn't want her to go to jail. He was keeping her for one purpose. His entertainment until we marry, Chichi never felt more horrified and disgusted through her whole time of knowing killian'

'I can't leave This women go unpunished for hurting my chichi!' The ox king said

'Then perhaps we can make an arrangement, Yasmine will be your new maid chichi' Killian smirked

'WHAT?!' Chichi snapped

'WHAT?!' Yasmine snapped as well

'Its perfect, that way Yasmine can make up for what she has done to you'

'I already have a maid, one i trust!' Chichi said

'that isin't a bad idea Killian' Ox king agreed

'I already have a maid!' Chichi argued

'Then you can have two, a princess can have as many maids as she wants.' Killian smirked, chichi looked to her father who was smiling at the idea and chichi did not want to let her papa down.

'Very well, Yasmine is my 2nd lady in waiting' Chichi sighed

'Excellent' Killian said as yasmine put on a fake smile and bowed to chichi

'Your highness, I Apologise for my unacceptable behaviour and hope in time you will forgive me. I promise i will be a loyal servant and a good friend' Chichi could tell Yasmine was lying through her teeth but it seemed to have one forgiveness from her father and the crowd.

 **Chichi pov**

'Then it's settled, chichi you have a new maid' Ox king smiled as i smiled softly at him, i excused myself from the party and went to my room, that's when Killian came bursting into my room as if nothing had happened

'Well that was certainly entertaining' he said

'I don't want her in my home and i certainly do not want her as a maid!' I yelled

'Well too bad, she's here to stay' he said as i grunted as was tending to my wound when he came up behind me and started kissing my neck, i shivered in disgust over it

'You know watching you two fight made me realise how feisty you are, i wonder if your as much of an animal in bed' He whispered and bit my neck making me yelp in pain and slap his face

'DON'T TOUCH ME!' I screamed as he started laughing

'And you wonder why i want Yasmine around! she's the only woman who knows what i want' he smirked

'So marry her then! you clearly want her around and spend every minute of everyday with her'

'And lose you? You and I both know we're perfect together'

'Where do see perfect Killian? Cause nothing is perfect about you!' Chichi yelled

'You realise that your father wants us together. Your not gonna disappoint HIM...are you?' I looked to killian and frowned, i hate to say it but...he was right

'The only reason i'm agreeing to this marriage is for my father, because unlike you i care about my family'

'You know i do care about you chichi, How you look, how you act and how you please me' He said and grabbed my face and kissed me! He left my room without saying a word as i slammed the door behind him and slided down it crawling into a ball bursting my eyes out in tears. I hate him with a passion. I want him out of my life

 **The next day**

Back on Roshi's island Goku was getting some training techniques in order

'KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' He bursted a huge ball of energy out of his hands that split th ocean in half and went down again.

'Nice work Buddy, that was pretty good' Krillen said

'Well, I'm feeling really good today' Goku smiled as Yamcha and krillen noticed this

'Sooooooo...how'd it go with chichi last night?' Yamcha asked smirking and goku's smile growing wider

'Guys she's so great, I mean she's a fighter, she and i connect on an emotional level and i like her i really...'

'Love her?' They both cut him off as he blushed

'I...I...' He studdered

'Dude we get it, she's great but you gotta understand she's engaged to another guy, that means she loves him' Yamcha said making goku frown

'oh really? she loves him?' Goku asked

'Well yeah i guess' Krillen agreed

'Then why did we kiss last night?'

'well...dude it was just one kiss...'

'But it wasn't! Iv'e kissed her before and we kissed after flying on Nimbus last night okay? these kisses are not happening because its fun their happening becaus they mean something! at least to me!' Goku said as the guys looked to their friend

'Wow! you really like her don't you?' Krillen asked looking sorry for his best friend

'I...' Goku was cut off when a small chopper was hovering in the sky and landed, and to Goku's luck It was chichi who jumped out of it, but was horrified by a certain sight

'Hey' She smiled but noticed his look 'Why...are you looking at me like that?' she asked

'Your...your face? what happened?' He asked remaining his cool

'Oh! I uhh...got into a fight with Yasmine last night and she slashed me' Chichi sighed

'Looks nasty' Krillen said

'Should have seen what i did to her' Chichi smirked as the guys laughed

'Your one tough cookie! I think its cool, kinda suits you' Yamcha winked as Chichi giggled but Goku was still frowning and worried

'Why did she do that?!' Goku asked

'Hey don't worry, I'm okay honest' She smiled softly as he did

'Please please come in' Krillen led her into the house and sat her down on the couch

'So the party was fun' Yamcha smiled

'I'm glad you were able to make it' She smiled

'So what brings you here Chichi?' Krillen asked as her faced grew a little sad and put on a fake a smile and handed us an envelope

'I...uh...ahem! wanted to invite you guys to my wedding cermony' She said, I couldn't help but feel like my heart was sinking to the bottom of the sea

'Oh! Uhh...that's very nice of you' Yamcha said as krillen opened it up to read it ' _Sir Killian and Princess Chichi are geting Married! Please join on their special day on Saturday the 3rd of June 3pm in the afternoon. At The ox king's castle._

'That's two weeks away!' Yamcha exclaimed as her eyes began to fill a little

'I Know, He...Ummm...moved it ahead' She said

'Well...we'll be happy to attend Chichi' Krillen smiled

'Yeah ti'll be fun, Right Goku?' Yamcha asked as I said nothing, i think she could tell i wasn't Killian's biggest fan and she was right

'Okay well if you'd like to attend the rehearsal dinner its 3 days before the wedding, Please come to that too' She sighed and got to her feet 'I better get going' She said and walked outside as i followed her

'Did he defend you?' Goku asked as she sighed

'He made her my lady in waiting' She said

'What does that mean?'

'It means she's my servant, Killian only keeps her around for his amusement, for the time being'

'You don't deserve this Chichi, you know you don't'

'I know That Goku, But everything i face and everything i do, i do it for my father. I can't let him down like this'

'So tell him the truth about Killian, He'll understand'

'No, he won't, Killian's good at hiding his true colours around my father, my father sees him as a loyal, kind and merciful man, the perfect match for me' Chichi sighed leaning on her ship

'I wish there was something i could do to help' Goku sighed as her eyes lit up

'Well...there is one thing you could do'

'What's that?'

'I need to take this frustration out on someone, Yasmine's too weak and my guards are too afraid...'

'What are you trying to say chichi?' Goku asked

'Let's Fight son Goku' She smirked

 **Fight fight fight! Find out what happens next soon. x**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	7. Gotta tell her

**I'm back! Hope you like this one, Its not much but I promise the next chapter is longer. Enjoy xx**

Chapter 7: Gotta tell her

Goku positioned himself opposite chichi, she wanted to spar then boy was she gonna get one, Goku couldn't help but feel anger when he looked at the scar across her face. He felt vengeful, who would want to harm her; Chichi dropped kicked the first kick as Goku went in for a punch and got her! Chichi was going to kick his head off, for what he did. She swung her fists at him, Goku was shocked on how fast chichi almost hit him and with the fact that she had a broken leg recently, and she was limping a little. But Goku knew how to get her to drop on her knees and finish her off, he thought if she called chichi out on her weak strategies and get her to back down, he has this fight in the bag. Chichi felt stronger and faster of how much she wanted to beat Goku and she knew that anytime Goku would use a strong technique she'd be ready. The two were fierce and attacking each-other with flips and kicks and fists nearly going to their faces. Soon, Goku thought that this would be a good time to call Chichi out and finish her off for good. Chichi was limping her still kind of sore leg but had the strength to get back up while Goku chuckled.

'Too much for you Princess?' He smirked as chichi looked back at him

'Gimme your best shot Goku' she said

'KAAAAAAA….ME….'

'What the…..?' what was he doing? She thought

'HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA…MEEEEEEEE…..' He yelled as an energy ball formed in his hands

'OH CRAP BASKETSSSSSSSSS!' She screamed and ducked

'HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' He yelled and threw the energy ball but he did miss, He saw chichi crouched on the floor and he helped her up

'What was that?' Chichi asked

'That was a technique Master Roshi taught me when I was a boy, it's called the Kamehameha' Goku explained

'That was incredible; do you think you can teach me?' Chichi asked as Goku nodded, Chichi moved over to the sea and looked at her reflection, that scar was now haunting her, she felt so insecure to have it slashed across her face

'Are you okay?' Goku asked as she sighed

'I guess It's only just dawned on me, I'm gonna be stuck with this for the rest of my life' She sighed, Goku felt so guilty, he should have protected her from that woman! Suddenly they heard the sound of a flying vehicle above them and moved out the way, Bulma Jumped out of the chopper and walked over to them

'Hey you guys, I saw that spar as I was on my way here, pretty good' she gave them a thumbs up as they laughed nervously and blushed and then Bulma gasped 'OH MY KAMI Chichi what happened to you face? Goku did you hit her too hard' She yelled hitting him

'No no it wasn't Goku, It was Yasmine' Chichi sighed feeling uncomfortable

'Oh….well…it's not that bad' Bulma said as chichi frowned

'Are you kidding? This huge ugly scar I'm now stuck with for the rest of my life' Chichi sadly sighed, Goku felt so sorry for her and then turned to Bulma

'What's happening?' Goku asked

'Well I wanted to tell you, I found all 7 of the dragon balls now! I found the last one and hour ago, anyone wanna make a wish?' She asked

'What are….dragon balls?' chichi asked

'Oh their the best! When you gather all 7 dragon balls you call upon the dragon and he grants you wishes!' Bulma exclaimed

'A wish?' chichi asked

'Yeah anything you want, take a look, call him Bulma' Goku said as Bulma placed all the dragon balls on the floor as they started to glow

'ALMIGHTY SHENRON, RISE UP AND GRANT ME MY WISHES!' Bulma yelled as a huge blast of energy rose in the sky to reveal a huge green dragon

'I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON, SPEAK YOUR WISH AND I SHALL DELIVER' He said

'WOAH!' Chichi gasped looking up at this amazing creature

'Go ahead chichi tell him a wish' Bulma smiled

'I…uhh…..I don't know what I should wish for' Chichi laughed nervously

'I know, please chichi if you don't mind' Goku said looking up at the dragon

'STATE YOUR WISH!' Shenron grew impatient

'Shenron, I ask you to remove the scar that haunts This Lady's face. Make her feel beautiful again, because I know by looking at her she doesn't feel it' Goku looked to chichi who was gasping, how could one person go to this much trouble for her

'YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!' Shenron said and his eyes glowed and removed the scar from chichi's face. Chichi felt around her face and it was gone! She was so happy she didn't have it anymore. She hugged Goku tight and was about to kiss him but realised they were being watched

'YOU STILL HAVE ONE MORE WISH' Shenron said as they all tried to come up with another wish but could not think of anything

'Ooo I got one! SHENRON I WISH TO HAVE ROSHI SLAPPED BY THW WOMEN HE HAS HIT ON' Bulma smirked making Goku and chichi laugh

'YOUR WISH IS GRANTED, I MUST LEAVE NOW' The dragon disappeared and all the dragon balls scattered away only leaving one close to them

'Hey look! It's the four star ball. My grandpa's ball' Goku said picking it up

'Your grandpa's?' Chichi asked

'Yeah he kept this one with him all the time and I keep with me now, this ball just reminds me of him' Goku sighed as Chichi smiled

'You must miss him?' Chichi said

'Yes, I do'

'I'm sure where ever he is he's watching over you'

'I hope so, And I'm sure your mom is too' Goku smiled as chichi did and looked at her reflection in the water, her skin looked so fresh and light, its like the scar was never there!

'I want to thank you Goku, for making that wish, you didn't have to' Chichi sighed

'I wanted to see you happy' Goku replied

'I thought it was because you thought I was scary'

'Are you kidding, with or without your still pretty' Goku blushed as she did

'Chichi, there's something I gotta tell you….' Goku began

'What is it Goku?' She said getting closer

'I…..'

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

'Oh I'm sorry' Chichi said answering her phone 'Hello?'

'Princess Chichi, you must return to home immediately, your father has taken ill' one of her castle workers called her up as Chichi hung up the phone in pure shock

'Chichi what's wrong?' Goku asked

'Its papa, He's unwell' Chichi panicked 'I must get back to the castle'

'Here you can take my shuttle' Bulma said

'Too slow, NIMBUS!' Goku shouted as the nimbus grabbed the pair and flew of with Krillen, Yamcha, Bulma and Roshi behind them in the ship. When they got to the castle Chichi ran to her dad's chambers and saw his council standing beside him as he lay in bed, they were right! He looked awful, pale skin, bloodshot eyes and was weak. Killian stood by his bedside lowering his head

'Killian what happened?!' Chichi asked

'They believe it was an assassination attempt, someone snuck something into his food in the past 24 hours, possibly from the party last nigh' Killian explained as Chichi ran to her father

'Papa! Papa can you hear me?' Chichi asked as the ox king moved his head to the side to see his daughter next to him

'My sweet chichi' He said

'Papa, there must be something we can do' she cried

'I'm afraid not chichi, they say the poison is fatal' Killian said as chichi eyes watered and her breathing increased

'Oh no!' Bulma cried leaning her head on Yamcha, Goku stayed back beside krillen for now, if he had been seen comforting chichi it would cause suspicion

'Papa. Please get better!' Chichi begged

'Chichi this makes a huge change and impact now' Killian said

'What do you mean?' she asked

'Its your father's wish to see you get married and be safe, maybe even deliver a child, If we continue to postpone he might not make to the wedding' Killian said making Chichi nervous

'The wedding is two weeks away!' She said

'Which is why we must move it…..to this Saturday!' Killian said making the room whisper and gasp and Goku's blood to boil

'That's in 5 days!' Krillen said

'Yes! I say we take no chances; we must fulfil your father's, the king's wishes. He wasn't to live to see this moment chichi, Do not deny him that or you may regret it later' Killian said as Chichi looked to her father so weak, With a heavy heart she knew she wanted her dad to see her marry, what choice did she have? Killian was right if they didn't marry soon then her father may not see it happen

'Very well' she sighed

'Excellent choice darling, We shall arrange the wedding rehearsal dinner tomorrow night as well! Everyone make preparations this wedding must be fit for a princess!' Killian yelled making commands as others obeyed, Killian walked past the others and Roshi caught a glimpse of Killian's eyes glowing red but returning to normal.

'There's something strange about him….' Roshi frowned as Chichi sat next to her father's bedside; Goku stood beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder

'How could this have happened, who would poison my dad, He's peaceful and kind' Chichi cried

'Don't worry chichi, He'll be alright I'm sure of it' Goku said as her eyes grew in anger

'I want whoever did this found!' She yelled

'I'm sure whoever did couldn't have gone far, but it looks like everyone is now organizing your wedding' Krillen said as her heart sank more

'First it was a few months, and then it turned to month, and then two weeks, now 5 days! 5 days until I marry him! I'm not ready! I need more time' Chichi cried

'So call it off or postpone it, you're the princess, it's your wedding, you make the call' Bulma said

'I cannot! What if this is my dad's last few days, what if he dies. He'll die thinking I'm alone and unsafe, I can't have him thinking that. I love him too much to have his last thoughts concerned or afraid; I'd rather them relived and happy. And if this wedding makes that happen then It must go ahead' She said holding her dad's hand

'Chichi….Please…Think about this' Goku said sadly

'I already have. I marry on Saturday, The rehearsal dinner is on for tomorrow, and I shall attend with positive vibes and my head held high, In fact I shall invite you all to join us tomorrow as well, Plenty of food and music' Chichi smiled

'That….sounds….great' Bulma said nervously

'Please come Goku' chichi said as Goku looked into her sweet sad eyes and smiled softly

'Of course I will' He said as she held his hand close and looked to her father.

Goku could no believe this was happening; He was going to lose her! In 5 days to that monster of a man. There had to have been something he could do to stop it! And also he never got to tell her he loves her. But how could he now? How could he ever? He has not once exclaimed his feeling for her and it broke his heart. She was this innocent rare gem of a woman who deserved love and respect, someone who craved adventure and he knew he could give her all that. He knew he had to have her, He hated Killian, and He didn't deserve her! He only wanted her for her money and title he was sure, and of course…sexual reasons, The stuff made Goku blush, He couldn't deny that he had had a dream about Chichi the night before, She walked into his room wearing a short and see through night dress and sat on top of him leaning down to his face and kissed him, his hands rubbing all her sides and as he was about to lose himself completely…he woke up! He had never had a dream like that before, It was strange, But he loved it, But it was not his place to say such things. He was a gentleman and that was what he'll remain. He looked to the ox king who looked dreadful; he had to find out who would do this to the poor guy.

…

Meanwhile, Killian walked into his study with Yasmine by his side and locked the door

'It was successful; the old fool is tucked in bed' Killian smirked holding out an empty bottle, the same bottle that contained the poison that affected the ox king

'Will it kill him?' Yasmine asked

'No, only weaken him for a while, he'll return to normal in a few weeks, by then Chichi will be my wife and mother my child. I will finally have a royal bloodline connection, and even rule on the throne when the time is right. Nothing or no one will challenge me!' Killian laughed as Did Yasmine and walked over to the desk and sat on the table seductively

'Question, why don't you just kill the Ox king, You could be king sooner'

'No, as much of a fool I think he is, He is good blackmail bait for my stubborn Fiancée. I must use him, I mean look where it got me! I am now getting married in 5 days, finally ruin that Virgin and have her bear my heir! Everything is going according to plan' He smirked looking out the window gazing down at his 'future' kingdom.

'Well then…my lord, any chance of you celebrating. After all…You are going to be king one day' She smirked

'Indeed my dear, A mighty, charming,….ruthless king' He said and Pinned her down on the desk and screwed her there and then making her scream out his name, as he was pounding into her his eyes turned red again looking at his reflection in the mirror and smirked.

 **Well we know who poisoned the ox king, question is….will he be stopped? Find out next time.**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	8. Feelings admitted

**I know its been a while but Its here now so please enjoy.**

 **WARNING! LEMON SCENE ;)**

 **Chapter 8- Feelings admitted**

'Goku, you've been really quiet since we left the palace, are you ok?' Krillen asked as Goku remained silent.

'How could this happen? Who would want to hurt the ox king' Roshi wondered as the others looked just as confused

'Look let's just get into the plane and head home' Bulma said as the guys jumped in and flew back, Goku never said a word to the others, all he did was look outside the plane wondering how chichi could agree to this wedding so fast, surely She'd have enough sense to see this is insane. The minute they returned home Goku went and continued his training, only he was being rather aggressive with his power. The others noticed this; it was as if he was angry.

'I don't like seeing him this way' Bulma said worrying watching him train through the window

'I know I mean I've never seen him like this before, about a girl!' yamcha agreed

'About anyone!' Krillen said

'It appears Goku has become so attached to the ox princess that he has no control of his emotions' Roshi sighed

'What can we do master?' Krillen asked

'Nothing. I'm afraid this is something Goku must face alone.'

'But there has to be something!' Bulma exclaimed

'We support him, whatever the outcome, we stay at his side' Roshi said as the others sighed and nodded

'I just hope everything turns out for the best' Yamcha thought looking to Goku training hard and aggressively

….

'And then this huge dragon appeared and he was to grant a wish, and then Goku wished for my scar to be removed, see? It's like it was never there' Chichi sat next to her father on the bed who was awake but still weak in strength

'What an honourable thing for him to do for you chichi, he is a fine young man' The ox king smiled as chichi sighed and nodded 'Something troubles you my sweet?' He asked

'Nothing troubles me' Chichi smiled but the ox king could see something bothering her as she sighed 'Its about Killian'

'What about him?' He asked

'Its just….' Just as she was about to answer, a doctor came into the room

'Oh I'm sorry to interrupt but I am here to run some tests on the king' he said

Chichi Pov

'Oh that's alright, I'll leave you to it, I'll come back later papa' I smiled and left the room, I went back to my room and went to my balcony, I just kept wondering how my life became so different, I was happy once. I never felt so miserable and unprepared for anything in my life! The only thing kept me motivated enough to do anything was the fact that I had my father, and even now, he lay weak and defenceless, but the other was….dare I say another man, someone I hadn't met that long ago, Oh Goku! If only it was easy, but I doubt he felt the same for me. He could have any woman he desired. He was handsome enough, along with kind, thoughtful, brave, caring, strong and loyal to a fault.

 _Chichi: Guess mine is not the first heart broken  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know there's  
Just no getting over you_

 _Chichi: You know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

 _Chichi: But now there's no way to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you_

 _Chichi:My head is saying fool forget him  
My heart is saying don't let go  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

 _Chichi: But now there's no way to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you_

I looked down on this small puddle on my balcony and His reflection was there, just there smiling back at me. It's so hard to face him now.

 _Hopelessly devoted to you_

 **The rehearsal dinner**

The night of the rehearsal dinner arrived and Chichi was in the process of greeting guests as they arrived, normally her father would do this but due to his illness she had filled in, she wore a Shoulder Satin Long Gold Evening Dress with gold earrings and her hair was placed in a long ponytail, she looked at the clock and it read 7pm, the rehearsal would begin soon and she hadn't seen her husband to be all day. This annoyed her due to the fact he wanted this rehearsal dinner as soon as possible, but she held her head up high and continued to greet, then her eyes met a certain character, who looked so handsome in his white blazer and black jeans, but she couldn't help but notice his face, something was wrong. He was accompanied by his friends who all looked smart in their suits and Bulma in a beautiful long mesh high-neck halter gown.

'Hey guys so happy you could make it' Chichi smiled as krillen stepped forward first

'Some blushing pink roses for a blushing Bride to be' He handed her a bouquet of pink roses tied in a golden bow

'Awwww Krillen your so sweet thank you their beautiful' She smiled

'I unfortunately didn't bring anything for someone as beautiful as you, but I did bring these medicines for the ox king, hopefully they might lead him to the road of recovery' Roshi removed his hat in respect and handed the box to her

'This is very thoughtful of you Master Roshi, My father would be so grateful as am I' she smiled and kissed his cheek making her eyes almost pop out of his head

'Here are some house warming essentials in a capsule, I figured you could use some things when you may want to move away' Bulma smiled as Yamcha handed it to her a blue velvet box

'I appreciate that thank you both' She smiled and then turned to Goku as the others looked nervous

'I'm sorry, I don't have anything' He frowned as she smiled softly

'Its alright, I wasn't expecting anything' she said but he nodded silently, this was strange behaviour even for him

'Well then let's get moving' Bulma said as they all headed inside, the place was fully decorated with bright colours on the walls, golden lights shining down and the food looked spectacular, everyone was tucking in except Goku, Chichi observed this. He always eats, in fact he eats most of it, she grabbed a plate of food and walked over to him

'Are you hungry?' she asked handing him the plate but he turned away

'I already ate' he said as she sighed

'Are you okay? Your not yourself' she asked as he turned to look at her, her eyes gazing at his with concern

'I…' He was cut off By Bulma

'So where's hubby to be?' She asked as Chichi huffed

'I don't know, he was supposed to be here 30 minutews ago. I can never depend on him' Chichi said

'And yet your still marrying him' Goku mumbled but loud enough for her to hear

'What's that supposed to mean?' She asked annoyed as Yamcha butted in

'What he means is that, you can never depend on guys, we are terrible with deadlines and stuff, right Krillen?' Ymacha nudged His short friend

'Oh yeah That's right! Always disappointing the ladies hehe' he said as Chichi nodded but looking to Goku who wasn't even engaging in eye contact with her now. What was with him?

'Your highness, Sir Killian has just arrived into the great hall, everyone has gathered and are waiting for you' A servant said as chichi nodded

'Well I'd better get in there' she said walking away as Bulma gave Goku a slap on the arm

'Goku! Put a smile on your face! You're upsetting her I can tell, if you push her away you'll lose her' Bulma frowned

'What's the difference? I can't have her in the way that I want' Goku said

'Look buddy, Its hard we know that, But be grateful you still have her as a friend' Krillen said as Goku's face softened

'Yeah I guess'

'Come on let's get in there' Yamcha said as they went into the great hall and took their seats, Chichi rose to her feet and tapped a piece of cutelry to the glass to queten down the room

'Ahem! Thank you all for coming, I wanted to apologise on my father's behalf that he could not attend this evening, and I appreciate all the kind words that we have received. So here we are, only a few days until our….ahem….special day and I can't be happier, Killian is a fine gentleman filled with loyalty, bravery, gracefulness and handsomeness. I can safely say that out wedding will be a day to remember and I hope you all attened and be a part of our day. Thank you' Chichi smiled as the room applauded, except Goku, he knew she was lyinf through her teeth. And then Killian rose to his feet

'Ahem! Good evening lords and ladies of the land, I come here this day to introduce to you my future wife, My Chichi. I was first attracted to her by a notable appearance of honour, cleanness and maidenly behaviour It seems incredible to have obtained such a perfect jewel of womanhood who bears towards me such perfect love. A love that will not only bring me the peace and tranquility I desire, but may also bring forth the desired fruits of such a marriage. To Princess Chichi.' He smiled and raised his glass as did others and cheered. Chichi put on a smiled and kissed his cheek, Goku couldn't take much more of this!

…..

The rehearsal dinner went smoothly and now everyone was in the process of drinking and chatting, Bulma walked around the room looking for Chichi and found her with some people and walked over smoothly

'Hey can I talk to you real quick?' She asked dragging her away

'What's wrong Bulma?' She asked

'I was just trying to start up my hover craft and it turns out I've blown a fuse, is there any chance…?'

'Of course you can stay here, I'll send some mechanics to check on t in the morning'

'Oh thank you chichi, and another thing…..have you seen Goku anywhere?' She asked

'No I haven't seen him. Is he alright? He's not himself tonight'

'Oh don't worry about him, he gets these moods time and time again but he'll back to his normal self in no time he-he' Bulma said nervously and moved away, this was bad! Goku really needed to pull himself together otherwise who knows what could happen. Bulma found him sitting by the fire place just staring into the flames as she sat next to him

'Hey, you okay?' She asked as he sighed

'Bulma what am I supposed to do? I can't let her marry someone she doesn't love.' He said

'Are you saying that because it's true or because you don't want to see her marry another man' 'I…I…*sigh*' 'Okay, You don't have to say anything' Bulma said and leaned her head on his shoulder

….

Meanwhile chichi was trying to find Killian but it's like he disappeared again, That's when she spotted him coming out of the bathroom, only not alone! Yasmine sneaked out with him wearng a skimpy blck dress and leather knee length boots. Chichi marched over looking angry

'You have some nerve!' She snapped

'Oh relax chichi its just a bit of fun' Yasmine smirked

'On our rehearsal night! Do you have any decency!?'

'Calm down chichi. She's a stress reliever, you'll get your turn soon enough' Killian smirked as Chichi slapped his hand away

'Your vile!'

'I'm also going out for drinks soon so be a good little princess and don't wait up' He winked as she walked away with anger in her eyes, only to be followed by Killian

'What's you deal? We do it all the time'

'I thought you could have the decency to keep her away for tonight! I mean is she gonna be around for our wedding night too!?'

'Well if you wanna….?' He smirked

'EW! NO Ugh! Your horrible! I want her out!' Chichi yelled

'Well not gonna happen, she's here whether you like it or not!' Killian smirked as she frowned

'I hate You!' she spat and turned away only to have him grab her by the arm hard!

'You listen here you tight ass bitch! You don't order me around ever! You understand me! I can bring you down easily!' He had tightening his grip as she winced in pain only to be rescued by a certain someone

'What do you think your doing let go of her!' Goku moved him off her

'Goku its fine' She said

'No its not!'

'Oh and if you wanna talk about who you want gone, why not him!' Killian yelled

'He's my friend and he's staying'

'He hangs around you like a bad rash and you know it sweetheart!' Killian hissed

'Don't talk to her like that!' Goku warned him

'And who are you to tell me otherwise? I'm her Husband!'

'No your not!' Chichi frowned

'You're her boyfriend.' Goku agreed

'I'm her fiancé! And we're getting married on Saturday! It'll all change then.'

'Will it? It's gonna change, is it?'

'Yeah.'

'And you're sure that's what she wants?' Goku asked getting very close to him

'What's that supposed to mean?' Killian frowned clenching his fists

'It means…..' That's when chichi jumped in to stop him

'Okay. I think that's enough for one night, Killian, why don't you head with your friends like you planned okay?' She asked sweetly as he looked to her

'Oh and what about him?' Killian pointed at an angry Goku, chichi looked at him and sighed

'I'll take care of it, it'll be fine.' She said as his face softened

'Very well, Before I go…' He pulled chichi into his arms and aggressively pressed is lips against hers as she tried to not gag, Goku felt his blood boil with anger watching him treat her that way. He released her and caught his breath and walked away heading to town with some friends including Yasmine.

'You! With me! Now!' She frowned as they walked away for the crowd and moved to the upstairs corridor away from everyone, Goku had such an attitude problem tonight and she was determined to know why.

 **Goku Pov**

'Okay what is your problem?' She asked feeling quite angry

'I can't do this! Your lying to yourself, thinking what your doing is right but think about you just for second, and say 'I don't want to marry him'' I frowned

'Maybe it hasn't dawned on you but my choices are mine and mine alone, I can't just do what I want, I do this for my father'

'Well think about you!'

'I am not selfish'

'Well it wouldn't kill you to be selfish sometimes' I turned away from her

'You maybe but not me! And what do you know about this, what do you care, Huh? I only met you not that long ago? And you think you can understand what I must do? You know nothing of the weight I've got riding on my shoulders'

'If you won't marry him for yourself then don't marry him for me!' I yelled making her gasp

'Why would I do that?' she asked

'Because you deserve love chichi, and what Killian gives you is not love'

'Yes but…..' She said but was interrupted by me holding her hands gently and softly

'Chichi, ever since I met you something has changed. Its like i can't think straight when I'm around you.'

'Goku i…..'

'Its like i want to hang out with you all the time, see you smile, hear you laugh, watch you dance and just be around you all the time. And I've never said anything like this to anyone or felt this way about anyone but i guess I'm not using my brain to come out with stuff.' I said and place her tiny hands on my chest as she felt it beating fast 'I'm using my heart' I smiled

'Goku what are you trying to say?'

'I'm saying that I...' I looked into her eyes again, I just couldn't speak so i showed her instead. I pulled her face to mine and pressed my lips to hers. She wrapped her hands at the back of my head and mine went to her waist. I pulled away from her as she sighed and smiled

'I Love you' I said as she smiled and stroked my cheek

'I….. love you too' She said slowly and smiled and kissed me again only this time more passionate, her hands ran through my wild hair and mine went to her back as I pinned her against a wall.

….

Meanwhile Killian was in a bar with his friends including Yasmin and they were all laughing

'Mate that princess won't know what hit her when she loses it with you' they laughed

'I'm telling you she is so uptight! It's like she wants to be virgin forever! But once I'm in bed with her she's gonna be begging for more there is no one on this planet that can compare to me' he laughed

…..

Goku and chichi had bursted into her room having and intense make-out session as Goku lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he moved from her lips and attacked her neck as she let out a few moans and they both fell on her bed, Chichi quickly threw off his shirt and admired the sexy muscular body he had to offer and brought his lips to hers

…

So you think she's gonna be good for her first time?' The guys asked

'She won't be as good as me? I've got the experience' Yasmine smirked

'True, But whatever Chichi has I know it's gonna be tight!' Killian laughed 'I'm serious she's gonna be begging for more from me, I bet she wants me so badly right now but is just keeping her pride until we are married' He said sipping his drink

…..

'Oh Goku' Chichi sighed as Goku kissed her neck and then sat up her up to remove her golden dress. Chichi happily obliged to help him and she kicked off her shoes too. There she was lying on the bed wearing nothing but her light red bra and matching underwear. Goku had accidently seen Bulma naked from when he was a boy but he remembers her body being quite slim, but chichi's body….It was like heaven, You could see her muscles in her arms and things and she had curves in all the right places. She was like a goddess

'You are so beautiful' He stroked her cheek as she blushed and they crushed lips again with so much passion, not just because of lust, but because of Love. Goku Started to kiss up her stomach and reached her bra, He wasn't sure how this contraption worked but he got it off eventually, Master Roshi was always looking at women's breast and Goku could never do so, But chichi's he couldn't look away, He kissed all over her chest and lightly started to suck on her nipples as she let out some loud moans. She couldn't Believe this was Happening, When killian wanted sex he kept saying he was gonna be so rough with her but Goku was being so gentle and loving and she loved it, she wasn't regretting anything.

…

'But that idiot, what was his name Goku? Doesn't he love her?'

'Yeah its pretty pathetic, Like chichi could ever fall for a moron like him! No you guys, she's got a winner right here. And not even Son Goku can compare to me, not for fighting, not for sex and certainly not for love since she's defiantly head over heels for me' He smirked and sipped his drink and starting to get drunk

….

Chichi pulled Goku's pants down only to have him in nothing but his boxers. He was getting a little excited and could feel his boxers getting tight. Chichi smirked at this and placed her hand in his boxers and grabbed his member as he grunted, in that moment she flipped the table and straddled his body and continued to pleasure him

'What….have you…..done…to me?' He said between breaths as she smirked and leaned next to his ear and nibbed his ear and kissed his lips and started to move down his body. He had no idea what she was doing! He didn't know what was happening right now he was literally following his instincts and boy did it feel good, Chichi was new to all this herself, she was improvising on the spot but she was hoping she was doing the right thing to please Goku. She pulled his boxers down and gasped at his length! She blushed so hard you'd think someone threw a tomato in her face, but she then started smirking as she stroked his now hard length some more as Goku moaned.

'You…..like this?' She asked

'Do you really have to ask?' He chuckled and moaned

'So what if I did this?' She smirked and took the length into her mouth as he grunted louder and arched his lower back a little. Chichi couldn't believe it either, but she loved doing it! She kept sucking on His cock until he said something was happening and that's when he came into her mouth, but she didn't complain, she took the whole thing and swallowed it as his mouth dropped open and breathing heavily, chichi was still straddling him as she leaned over her bed to get a sip of water and leaned in to kiss Goku.

Goku flipped her over and pinned her arms to the bed and kissed her hard, one of his hands found their way to her breasts again as she moaned but then his mouth found her other breast and sucked hard making her moan his name over and over again. His other hand then started to move down her body until it reached the waistband of her underwear. Goku went into her underwear and started feeling her as she started moaning louder, His lips left her breasts and moved down her body as she stated shaking with excitement and wonder. He kissed her inner thighs and slowly kissed towards her innocent flower. He looked up at chichi who was loving every second of it and then removed her underwear slowly and gently. Goku Had no idea where this urge or instincts came from but he knew he was doing it right, her kissed her inner thighs slowly and then moved his face to her flower, Chichi breathing was getting faster with excitement and desperation, she wanted this.

'Goku…..?' She said quietly but before he said anything he plunged is tongue into her inner walls making her throw her head back in pleasure, he was being rough. But she loved it, because she knew it was him who was touching her. She threw her hands back behind her head to grip the headboard of the bed and was squirming as Goku's wet tongue pleased her, he had a strong grip on her so It was a little hard to move. But Chichi wasn't complaining in fact she couldn't get enough of what was happening to her right now, the way he was touching her and caressing her was making her feel free and wild. Goku plunged his tongue deeper into chichi, he loved what he was doing. The way she was moaning his name, how she was moving on the bed and especially how she tasted, she tasted as sweet as she was. Goku continued to pleasure his love until she gave out a beautiful moan and he smirked and took a gulp of water before he plunged his tongue into her mouth as she happily accepted.

'Ive never done that before' He said gasping for air

'I never done that either, I guess this stuff is just instinct' she blushed. Goku could feel his hard member so close to her inner walls as he held her tightly in his arms.

'You can turn back now' He said as she looked at him with those dark gorgeous eyes

'And what? Lose myself to that monster. No! I want you Goku, please tell me you want me too' she pleaded

'There is no one in this world I wouldn't rather have here with me like this right now. I love you Chichi'

'I love you too Goku, Please make this night an unforgettable one' She whispered in his ear as he inserted himself inside her as they both gasped in pain and pleasure

...

'I'm telling you guys, I'm the only man for Chichi! There's no one who could get all up in that then me. She's all mine' Killian smirked totally unaware of what was happening back in his fiancée's chambers

…

'Am I hurting you?' He asked innocently

'I'm told it's meant to hurt your first time, please keep going though. I'm all yours' she smiled

After a while they started getting into a rhythm of to what they were doing, the pain and had gone away and now Chichi was feeling nothing but pure pleasure, she had done it! She had her innocence taken by the one man she always wanted. Goku couldn't believe he was doing this either! He never knew he could feel so much pleasure and love from one woman, but he could! She was the one he knew she was, His pace started get faster as Chichi's moans grew louder. He placed his hands on her thighs stroking her soft skin as hers were behind his back, He started to smirk as he pulled out of her completely and plunged back in again making her scream out his name, something about her calling his name like that made him harder and want to continue his actions, He kept up his game as Chichi's hands explored his back but started to claw him drawing blood as he screamed in pleasure and pain, this gave chichi and advantage to flip them over so she could have fun riding him, she moved slowly at first frustrating him a little as she smirked and leaned down to whisper in his ear

'you want more?' as Goku moved all her hair to one side of her face and smiled

'I can't get enough of you' Her heart melted by his words and started to pick up the pace as she placed her hands on his hard chest as she leaned back arching his lower back gaining more access into her womb as she moaned in pleasure.

Goku placed his hands on her hips and started to control her movements as she was powerless to stop him, but she loved it! Goku moved her faster and faster until he flipped her so she was on all fours so he could enter her from behind as she screamed. This position was a lot tighter and Goku loved it, especially her cute ass was in his view too. Chichi head was like it was flying in the clouds to heaven the way Goku was treating her, He started off so Gentle, slow and soft but its like she unlocked an animal! He was being hard, fast and rough and she couldn't get enough of him! His behaviour was turning her on so much that she wished their night would never end, Goku was pounding into her so hard so he Chichi could call out his name, it made him feel powerful and strong, he placed his hands on her ass and he smirked again as he started giving her bum a few smacks as she squealed with pleasure.

'OH MY KAMI YES!' She screamed. Chichi regretted nothing! She loved him, He loved her and she was loving this moment so much, Goku's instincts soon took over again and started pounding her harder and harder as she screamed his name and in that moment he flipped to her back and something inside him snapped as he bit down hard on her neck drawing blood!

'OW GOKU!' Chichi screamed but that moaned louder as he still pounded into her, Chichi didn't know what was happening in that moment but something inside her snapped as well because she then found herself Biting into Goku's neck too tasting his sweet blood on her lips as he grunted in pain and pleasure, He continued to pound inside her as he grunted into her ear

'Chichi I'm gonna…..' He said as she moaned in union with him

'I know, Me too…..!' She said as they kept moaning out together until they both came at the same time. Their pants grew slower and quieter as they looked into each-other's eyes and smiled; Goku kissed the tip of her nose and looked at her neck to see she was bleeding.

'Oh Kami Chichi I'm sorry…..' He panicked but she soon calmed him down and kissed his sweet lips as he brought her into and embrace.

'Its okay Goku, But it looks like I did the same to you' She said as he checked himself, she was right! She had bitten right into his skin 'I wonder what came over me when I did that' She wondered

'Me too, But I guess it means that you and me, we're connected now. Like I wouldn't want to do this with anyone but you.' Goku smiled as Chichi pulled him into a passionate hug and kiss, they lay next to each-other under the covers as Chichi's head rested on Goku's chest.

'You were amazing' Chichi blushed

'I don't know what came over me, But I guess it wasn't bad if you liked it' He blushed a darker shade of red

'Are you kidding?! I wouldn't have it any other way'

'But what about when you said you wanted to wait until you were married'

'Goku I only said that because I was trying to avoid this with Killian. I wanted to wait for someone I loved! And I love you so much! 'She sighed kissing his sweet lips and pulled away

'Which is why I'm calling off this wedding' She said

'What?! What about your dad….?'

'I'll handle my dad; I just know I don't want Killian as My husband and certainly not as my lover'

'Chichi I…..I don't want to cause any problems' Goku said as Chichi raised an eyebrow

'Goku, Look at what we've just done, I Think it's a little too late now' she giggled as he rubbed the back of his head

'Oh hehe I guess your right.' He laughed

'Besides I don't care, I want to be with you, If you'll have me' She sighed as Goku Lifted her chin to look at him and he brought her sweet lips to meet his

'I want you, I need you and I love you' was all he needed to say for her to hug him tight and kiss him lovingly, she didn't care what anyone was gonna say! She loved him and she was proud of it! She didn't care what her father would say, not her people, her Courtiers and certainly not her Fiancé!

 **This Chapter was for my Friend Mickey, Love ya gurl ;) See you next time, please don't forget to review.**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	9. We can't do this

**I'm back! Hope you've all missed me. Tears might be shed in this one. Hope your all ready! Enjoy ;)**

 **Chapter 9 – We Can't do this**

 **Goku pov**

The next morning I woke up to the hard sunlight burning in my face. My head was dizzy and my vision was a bit blurry I could barely remember what had happened last night. That is until I heard stirring coming from the other side of the bed and Chichi was mumbling softly to herself, her body was completely naked and her breasts were showing from the blanket that only just barely covered her remaining bottom half. I looked down at myself and saw that I too was naked then all the memories of last night came back to mind, every detail of what me and Chi did last night flooded into my mind as Chi woke from her slumber.

"Good morning Goku" she yawned.

"Did you sleep well" I stretched out my arms to her.

"I did after going at it twice in the same night it was easy to fall asleep" she giggled.

"So you enjoyed yourself last night" I grinned.

"There aren't really words that exist to say how much i enjoyed last night" she cuddled up against me as i hugged her and took in the sweet vanilla scent of her hair.

"Same here, I couldn't even feel myself when it was your turn" I laughed.

"If you had that much fun, then maybe you're up for a repeat of last night then" she smirked.

"I think that can be arranged, right now" as I said this I moved my hands down her backside and slapped her butt she shrieked and began violently kissing me again until the door knocked making us both jump in fright

."WHO IS IT" Chichi called out.

"Princess Chichi are you decent?" shouted her maid.

"Clara is that you?" she shuffled off me as she covered herself with a small blanket and threw the covers of the bed on me

"Yeah it's me" she tried opening the door but luckily it was locked we sighed that she couldn't come in and see us otherwise all hell would be let loose.

"My lady, if I'm alright to ask, why's the door locked? You never locked it before"

"No reason, I just needed some time to myself" she called the conversation along.

"Very well my lady, would you like me to inform you when breakfast is ready?" she asked

"Yes please thank you Clara." Chi answered said.

"By the way my lady, Lord Killian was asking had you dealt with Mr Goku after the confrontation last night? Had you handled the situation?" I looked at Chichi, she was shaking causing the bed to vibrate in a sexy sensation I would have enjoyed that if the maid wasn't here.

"Ummmm yes yes I handled it, he went home after we talked" She lied

"Very well My lady, I shall call when breakfast is being served" She called back. We listened to Clara's footsteps disappear and relaxed after that.

Chichi tapped me and I looked up at her occasionally peeking at her body I wanted to make love to her so badly.

"We should really wait until I talk to my father and Killian about us before we do this again" she whispered in my ears as I felt her cool mint breath blow fresh breeze into my ear canal.

"I couldn't agree more" I kissed her neck as she clenched to me and moaned in delight.

"In the meantime , get dressed and leave before anyone sees you"

I climbed outta bed and made my way to the door but Chi stopped me just in time. "Make sure no one sees you leave my bedroom" she gestured to my bare body as she got outta bed.

"Don't worry, I'll call for Nimbus from your balcony" I said as I playfully purred and clawed at her as she shooed me away and walked towards the closet twisting her waist as I looked her over.

"As long as your not seen, can't handle the gossip just yet" she looked me over as i walked over to her and held her waist and pulled her to me and kissed her hard

"It'll be alright you know? You and me?' I winked as she smiled

"I know, I just can't get enough of you, or your body' She smirked

"You mean this body" I winked and flexed and posed as she rolled her eyes and jumped into my arms as we fell on the bed making out again as she felt all around the scars on my body, it felt really good the way she was touching me

'You have so many scars' She whispered

'All have a background' I replied

'Really? Sooooo….This?' she stroked a scar around my rib cage

'Slashed with a sword in combat with a red ribbon soldier' I said relaxing on the bed with an arm behind my head as she lay on top of me stroking my wounds

'And this one?' She asked stroking one on my arm

'Bullet wound from Launch, she has a temper' I cringed

'Poor Goku.' She teased 'and this one?' she stroked one on my hip

'Your nails, in your bedroom, last nigh' I laughed as she did and flipped her under me kissing her sweet neck hearing her purr'

'Hmm, Killian will be coming in here soon.' She moaned

'He doesn't love you as I do.' I said

'Yes, but he is still my fiancé' I said as I got off her and huffed 'Don't be like that.' She smiled and kissed my lips as I embraced her in my arms

*KNOCK KNOCK*

'My lady, Just to inform you, Lord Killian is on his way up to see you, right now' Clara called and walked away making us both jump out of our skin, we looked down at each other and we were still naked!

'Oh, my God! He's coming!' She panicked as I jumped out of bed and threw on the bottom half of my clothes and was gonna run out the door

'No, don't go that way, he'll see you.' Chichi said

'Please tell me there's another way out.' I asked

'The Balcony' She pointed as I ran over to it and looked down and gulped

'Have you seen how far down that is?' And I can't call Nimbus now! Killian will hear me! No, that's not going to work. I'll simply tell him I had a good reason for being here.' I said throwing on my shirt

'In my bedroom?!' She asked in a panicky way

'You thought you saw a rat and screamed. I was flying by and came to help. Easy.' I said and got the rest of my clothes on as she ran to me

'If you love me, you'll jump.' She begged with those beautiful eyes as I grabbed her face and kissed her hard

'Right.' I said and climbed over the balcony 'I love you' I sighed

'I love you too. Now Please! Go now!' She said as she heard the door knock and went to answer it as I tried to hold my balance on the balcony but I lost my grip and fell down, luckily a giant rose bush broke my fall but I had enough thorns sticking into my skin 'Ow!' I winced in pain

'Killian! How wonderful to see you!' Chichi kissed his cheek as he looked around suspiciously

'It's chilly in here, my dear.' He said

'Is it? I'm rather hot.' She said innocently as he raised an eyebrow at her and walked over to the balcony 'Oh, come here, my love' She called

'I can't stay for long. The hunt is to begin today and Affairs of state.' He said and leaned over the balcony unaware that Goku was hiding just underneath it not moving a muscle

'But I hardly get to see you these days.' She said sweetly trying to get him away from the balcony as her shut the balcony doors as Goku sighed with relief

'I'm sure you find other ways to amuse yourself' He stroked her cheek

'Well I suppose organising a wedding is one of them'

'You seem to be in a happy mood today my dear' He said

'I just…had a good rest' she smiled 'Well I'm glad, you look very refreshed…..and beautiful, no light shines as much as you' he said kissing her as she smiled innocently

'Too kind my darling' she smiled and sighed, of course she was gagging looking at him but she was so high in the sky with love she couldn't stop smiling, of course Killian thought it was for him

'You must be hungry'

'Famished'

'As am I' he said and offered his arm as she took it, but not being able to stop thinking about Goku

 **Goku Pov**

I managed to call nimbus and flew out of the kingdom with out being seen, man my heart was in the clouds right now! I can't believe what we did last nigh! I have never experienced anything like that before! It's like my brain waved goodbye and my body took over and I loved it! What we did was incredible and she was amazing! The way she felt in my arms and how she kissed me and her warm body close to mine. I loved the feeling she gives me. I love her! And she loves me! I know that now. I need her! Nimbus dropped us back at Kame house and I walked in with a huge smile on my face as the guys looked at me weird.

'Hey buddy…..you okay?' Krillen asked

'Oh Krillen I'm great! In fact fantastic! Sky is shining, birds are singing and everything is wonderful' I sighed collapsing on the sofa

'Dude you okay?' Yamcha asked

'Oh I'm great' I smiled

'So….you didn't come home last night. Where were you?' Bulma asked

'Well I uhh…..kinda got caught up with something'

'Uhh huh and what was that?' Krillen asked

'Oh just…..training' I lied

'Explains that bruise' Yamcha smirked

'Sorry?'

'Well you've got a bruise on your neck. Dare I say that looks like a love bite' He smirked wider

'Oh he-he I can explain…' I blushed

'You kissed her again didn't you?! You and Chichi Kissed again!' Bulma said frowning

'Well….not just kissing exactly…' I placed a hand behind my head awkwardly

'Well what did…..' Krillen stopped to look at me and then his eyes grew wide 'YOU SLEPT WITH HER?!' He yelled

'WHAAAT?!' Yamcha, Bulma and Roshi fell over anime style

'Yes!' I smiled

'Goku that's not something to be proud of! She's engaged you took away her innocence, and that is something she'll never get back!' Bulma yelled

'But she's glad it was me! And I'm glad it was her, because now she knows what she wants'

'And what might that be?' Roshi asked

'She's calling off the wedding' I smiled

'What?! You're serious?! She told you?!' Yamcha asked

'She loves me. And I love her. And we want to be together' I said

'Dude I hope you know what your doing' Krillen said concerned

'We're gonna be fine Krillen, in fact she's told me to join her and her father for afternoon tea later, he's still a bit weak but he's walking around a bit more. Come with me' I smiled

'I won't say no to a free lunch' Bulma said as they all flew to the castle, they looked around and saw all the staff running around organising stuff for the wedding and Goku stood there a bit awkward that there wasn't going to be a wedding

'If you see Killian today, try and act natural around him' Bulma advised as he nodded

'Goku! How nice of you to join us' the ox king smiled walking down the steps with a cane and walked over to the group 'And master Roshi how nice to see you again'

'Likewise, I trust your feeling a bit better' Roshi asked

'Still feeling weak but one day at a time' Ox king replied 'why don't you head into the garden room and I'll go get chichi'

'Oh I can get her if you like?' Goku asked because though he'd not want the ox king to suspect, he was dying to be alone with her for a few minutes

'Oh thank you Goku, I think she's in the kitchen helping the servants, she has such a good heart' The ox king pointed as Goku went into the kitchen and passed the servants and saw the beautiful Chinese princess washing some dishes with her back turned to him, he seized the opportunity when no one was around to come up behind her and grab her waist and turn her around to kiss him.

'Did you miss me?' He flirted

'Not at all!' She giggled

'Thanks(!)' He laughed and kissed her with passion. He loved holding her in his arms and kissing her all over, she pulled away and sighed

'This is so wrong. I just wish it felt wrong. Because then I wouldn't feel so Guilty' She said as he lifted her chin up to look into his eyes

'You have a good heart, and it deserves good things' He smiled and kissed her hard until the heard someone coming and it was Killian

'What are you doing here?! Haven't you caused enough trouble after last night!?' Killian snapped

'My apologies for that, Sir, I mistreated you and I hope you can forgive my manners from last night, they were unforgivable actions. I came here to ask for your bride to be's forgiveness' Goku said as Killian looked to chichi who nodded and smiled

'Well, you've put yourself in a reckless position. You're a fighter who neglects his manners and a would-be hero with no commission in sight. I could point out your folly, but, perhaps it's not necessary.

'Again I am sorry' Goku said

'Very well, then in that case we better get to this afternoon tea, Chichi, Come!' Killian ordered as Chichi nodded and followed as did Goku and they went and sat with the ox king where as the Roshi, Bulma, Krillen and Yamcha sat on a table across from them

'Perhaps Goku should join his friends the mediocre Table' Killian scoffed

'No now Killian, we must be polite' Chichi said

'Nonsense, I think should sit with us, come sit next to chichi' The ox king smiled as Goku sat with chichi and gave her a small smile as they all tucked in and chatted

It's a great resort, and the price's not ridiculous. It'll be the perfect location for our honeymoon, we leave a day after the wedding' Killian bragged as Goku and chichi were feeling uncomfortable, But Goku took the risk and held chi's hand under the table making a smile a little but nervous

'Yeah but we haven't really talked about it much, so let's not rush' Chichi said nervously

'Well we are getting married in two days!' Killian said as chichi looked to Goku nervously as he smiled holding her hand tighter, she felt safe and happy when her held her hand like so, the only thing she did not notice was someone was seeing it from behind them! It was Yasmine!

'She's holding his hand! And he's rubbing it on her thigh! Oh my god!' She said realising what was happening

After the afternoon tea, Goku and the others were just about ready to go, Killian went to his study and shut the door only to be followed by Yasmine

'What are you doing here?' He asked

'Your not gonna belive what I saw today!' She smirked

'Oh really and what would that be' He askesd not paying much attention

'Your fiancé…and Goku' She said making him lift his head up slowly

'What about them?'

'They were holding hands under the afternoon tea table and his hand was on her thigh, rubbing it!'

'You have any idea what trouble you could get into for making that up?!'

'Its true!' She yelled

'Why would he rub her thigh?' He asked

'Remember when we first hooked up, you did that to me a lot after' Yasmine said

'But she hasn't….she wouldn't…..You don't think…..?' Killian was lost for words! She was going to be his, this pure woman! And now…..She was taken! His eyes truned red for a few moments and snapped out of it! 'WHERE IS SHE!?' He yelled and stormed out of the study and went to find her! Followed by yasmine they saw them both in the garden talking and hid to eavesdrop

'You took a risk holding my hand today' Chichi blushed

'Trust me. I didn't want to let go. And I just wante to say again…last night was incredible' Goku sighed as she giggled

'The Whore!' Killian snapped to himself

'Sh!' Yasmine shushed him

'So what happens now?' Goku asked

'I'm going to talk to papa, to call off the wedding, to tell him the truth about Killian. Then I want you to be here when I tell him I love you' Chichi smiled

'I'll be back later tonight. I love you so much' Goku kissed her with so much love and passion it made Killian grow angrier and angrier

'GOKU COME ON WE GOTTA GO!' Bulma called

'I'll be back tonight' He kissed her hand and went to the other as Chichi waved them off, Killian stormed back into his own study and began to throw everything around in fo much anger it made Yasmine jump in fright!

'SHE WAS MINE! MY FIANCE! AND NOW SHE'S JUST HIS WHORE!' He yelled

'what now!? She is to tell the ox king to call of the wedding' Yasmine asks as he calmed himself down and began to smirk

'Oh no she won't!' He said

…..

'Chichi walked back into her bedroom and though she needed to get her story straight to break the news to her father, she began to find a dress to wear to see him and then Killian came inside

'Killian! You should knock! I could have been un decent' she said as he said nothing and looked out the window with his hands behind his back

'Well…..its not like you have not been naked around men before is it my dear? Or at least…..one man!' He turned to her as her face grew with fear

'I….I….'

'I know you were with him last night, I know you love him and I know you are to call off this wedding'

'I…uhhhh'

'Your face says it all…..the face of a whore!'

'I am no whore! I fell in love! There was no way I would ever be yours! You're a monster!' She yelled

'Was your life so bad, Chichi? Was I ever cruel to you? Did I beat you?'

'You know the answer to that! I though I would be trapped in this cage forever, that my fate had already been sealed'.

'Let me guess, That was Until you met Goku and he came here.' He said as she proudly nodded 'I order you to break with him immediately.' He said as she scoffed

'I'm sorry to cause you pain. But I won't give him up. I love him.'

'End your affair, or your daddy will be dead within a week.' He warned as her face dropped

'What are you talking about?' she asked

'Who do you think poisoned him?!' He said as her eyes grew wider in fear!

'You tried to kill him?! Why?!'

'It was the only way to ake the wedding happen, to see his daughter's wedding before falling to the abyss! Of course I couldn't kill him yet he's perfect bait for you my darling! Now thanks to the murder attempt, our wedding Is less than 48 hours away'

'There is no way this wedding is happening, I'm going to tell Papa it was you who tried to kill him' Chichi aid and went to the door only to be stopped by Killian who grabbed her by her throat

'You think you'll get there in time do you? All I have to do is signal the command and he'll be dead by the time you get to him! You really want to take that chance of losing your dear Papa?!' He said as her eyes began to swell with tears

'You think these guards would kill him on your say-so?'

'I have men all over the castle, every soldier obays me! And you will obay me! You will break off this affair with that low class warrior and you will be my wife!'

'I won't do it!'

'Give him up, or your father dies. It's your choice. I want you to break his heart so thoroughly that he will never look at you again. I want you to make him hate you.' He smirked making Chichi cry harder

'This is wrong!' Chichi yelled

You will be My Wife! And the Mother Of my Child! And I Will RULE THIS KINGDOM! Or you can start organising you father's funeral!' Killian smirked as chichi cried in defeat and nodded

'I'll end It with Goku' She mumbled

'Good! Oh don't worry my dear. We will have a very happy life, oh and by the way…..*SMACK* That was for being a whore!' Killan whacked chichi to the floor as she held her cheek as it burned. Killian left the room leaving her to cry out so loud the dead could hear her.

…

Goku flew on the flying Nimbus late in the night and headed straight to Chichi's castle. He couldn't wait to see her! To hold her in his arms and be with her! He was sure Killian had left the castle already from being dumped! He jumed onto Chichi's balcony and saw her sitting at her desk, she turned to look at him but did not smile.

'I'm so happy to see you….' He went to kiss her

'Don't!' She said as he looked confused her then noticed the bruise on her cheek!

'Did he do this?!' He asked

'I walked through a door!'

'Your lying'

'I am Not!' She snapped

'He can't get away with hurting you chichi! 'I'll make him pay! He won't get away with this, I'll make him see sense! Just like I do' He said

'Well, then, I suppose that puts an end to your daydream.'

'What do you mean?' He asked

'We're fooling ourselves, Goku. There's no future for us together.

I'm a respectable engaged woman. A princess second in line for the throne. This silly flirtation has to end.' She said bluntly making him panic

'What Flirtation? Chichi I love you.'

'But I don't love you.' She said, when she said those words he could feel his heart breaking apart and falling, he felt sick and broken

'Chichi what are you…..?'

'You should go and meet someone new. You'll be needing a new woman now. You've got nothing. Perhaps someone else will look after you.' Chichi had to keep a straight face for this! It was breaking her apart but she had to do this!

'I don't want anyone else. I don't want anyone, I want you.' Goku begged

'I was tempted. I'll admit that. But I can't risk my future for you. I have far too much to lose.' Chichi acted professionally and bluntly but all she wanted to do was hold him, but she knew she couldn't give in.

'Chichi we said we would be togeher'

'I love Killian, I am to marry him'

'Has he threatened you?'

'I love him, He will look after me' She said

'But last night…..' Goku tried to talk

'Was a mistake! Should never have happened you were a mistake!' Chichi said making his heart sore and feel pain

'We love each other!'

'I'm sorry Goku, But We can't do this!You and me cannot have a life! You have yours and I have mine. We can never be anything beyond acquaintances' Chichi said as Goku tried to talk

'I am begging you chi! Please I love You!'

'I'm sorry Goku….But I do not feel love for you. You were just a mistake' Chichi said coldly making him feel pain, sadness, anger and loss. He rose to his feet and frowned at her

'I'm sure you've made the right decision. I mean, what use is love compared to royalty? Thank you for helping me see things more clearly.' He said and called his flying nimbus and flew away.

The minute he was out of sight Chichi fell to the floor and drowned herself in her tears! Goku began to throw energy blasts into the sea until he reached Kame house and began to punch the trees, Krillen and Yamcha ran out to see him and he just collapsed in their arms and they brought him inside. Chichi never felt more guilty or alone in her whole life! She lost her love and had to make him hate her! She was sure he did now! She wanted to tell him she was sorry and of course she loved him but how could she now! He hated her! Goku could not believe that had happened, they were going to be together! She said she loved him! He loved her! How could that have changed!? He was so angry with her, she was angry with herself, in her eyes it was over. Now she was set to be in a forced marriage, Killian looked on with an evil smirk on his face and his eyes glowing red looking up at the moon, yes he knew it was clear. Goku and Chichi…..Are Over.

 **Oh no! Over! Any tears yet? Please leave a review. Love ya'll.**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	10. Rewrite The Stars

**I'm back again! Hope you enjoy this, and I hope you enjoy the song choice cause it has now become my number 1 song! xx**

 **Chapter 10: Rewrite the stars**

 **Goku Pov:**

Now that my life was over I really had no other reason to live anymore. I went back home to just sit! I didn't train! I didn't spar! I did nothing! How could I? I lost her! The one person I was sure who should be with me! I sat on the beach as the waves came in slowly, I dipped a finger into the surface of the pond as it began to ripple and then as i leaned down to look at it there she could see a bunch of sudden pictures indicating flashbacks of the memories we had. A flashback of the night we met, the tournament where her identity was a mystery, her revealing who she was after I broke her leg, thus blooming our interest in each other. Us on our first date sparring and eating. She made me laugh the way she ate so much! The night where we shared our first kiss, in her garden as we talked about our feelings. And of course as we flew threw the sky on the nimbus cloud thus blossoming our love more and of course the night I admitted my feelings and making love to her! That night meant so much to me, and I thought it did to her too! Clearly I was wrong, I looked down on the water and saw a smiling chichi and I smiled back but my smile turned into a frown fast as I saw killian next to her smirking and that when I punched a strong blast into the sea thus parting the sea! I kept shooting blasts into the ocean and I knew I was being watched

 **No Pov:**

'This can't go on!' Bulma quivered

'How could she do this? I thought she didn't want this marriage!' Yamcha said

'She just used him! Unbelievable! She never liked him!' Krillen huffed

'No….' Roshi said slowly as the others turned to him 'I do believe chichi held a strong love for Goku, And I believe she still does, mmmm something has come between her choice of what her fate will be, and I fear of what may happen to her if she goes through with this marriage, not to mention Goku…' Roshi sighed

'There has to be something we can do Master?' Yamcha asked

'Goku must try again with chichi, if he truly loves her, he will keep fighting'

'But you said not to interfere; this must be a path he must walk alone!' Krillen argued

'Your right I did say that….but if there was someone to point him top the right direction….' Roshi looked to Krillen and Yamcha who looked at one another

…..

'KA….MEEEEEEEEE…..HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…..HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'!' Goku screamed a huge kamehameha into the sea! Miles and miles out into the ocean as Krillen and Yamcha watched in awe

'Careful buddy, you might fry some fish' Yamcha joked but Goku did not react

'Look guys I know your trying to be nice but I just really need to be alone right now' Goku sighed

'Uhhh It's the last thing you should be! You can't jut give up!'

'What's the point?! She wants to marry him!'

'You believe that? Really? Deep down in your heart! You think she wants this to happen?' Krillen asked as Goku's face softened a little

'No I don't believe it! But why would she tell me to stay away?' Goku asked

'That's a question for her! You should go see her again, talk to her, make it work' Yamcha said

'How can I do that? She won't see me; Her wedding is tomorrow she'll be busy!'

'Goku these aren't reasons their excuses! If you don't talk to her now then it defiantly will be too late! You have to take this chance' Krillen encouraged him

'You really think she'll see me?'

'Buddy, something has stopped her from making this choice, you gotta find out if she's in any trouble, if you ever cared for her…..'

'I don't care for her i…..love her' Goku sighed As krillen and yamcha looked at one another shocked

'Well then, if you love her…go get her!' Krillen pointed as goku looked to his friends and sighed

'I'll try….NIIIIIIIIMBBBBUSSSSSSSS' Goku called for his little yellow cloud and took off into the sky, he needed to see her….something was not right!'

…

Back at the castle, everyone was scattering around placing things down for the wedding, everyone was so excited, especially Killian, who was smirking as he walked down the corridors looking at all the preparations being made, knowing that in a few hours….he will have what he wants! As he walked along the great hall, he saw Yazmin run up to him

'Well as you can see, all the preps are done and in just a few hours…..this will all be yours!' Yazmin smirked as he did too

'Excellent! And where is said bride to be?' He asked

'With her father, in his room'

'Ugh! Won't she ever just retire him! Lord he's a giant buffoon and bore!' He said as she laughed

…..

Chichi was sitting in a chair next to her father's bed reminiscing about his wedding day.

'I still remember how she walked down that aisle, glowing with beauty and happiness, I knew from that moment I would love her forever! And I still do, even when she isn't here, I still think of her' The ox king smiled, he was feeling much better and was even walking again

'That was a lovely story papa, I'm sure mama would be proud on how you have raised me' Chichi smiled

'Of course, and to see you marry a fine man who will care for you and respect you and of course love you! And you love him of course' The ox king laughed as chichi nodded her head slowly

'Its best for the kingdom, this marriage will benefit it so' Chichi said fluffing up his pillows

'Yes but also for love yes sweetie? You marry for love?' The ox king asked

'This marriage will make many people happy papa, including you. I know you've been waiting for this' Chichi smiled straitening his blanked

'Honey that's not the question I'm asking here! You are marrying Killian for love? Yes?' The ox king asked

'I marry for the needs of the kingdom, and for you papa' Chichi smiled

'And for love?' The ox king asked again as chichi grew a bit nervous

'i….'

'Of course she marries for love! Who couldn't love this face! Right Honey?!' Killian walked in smacking her butt in front of the ox king who frowned

'I understand you are to marry my daughter but please have the decency to do that behind closed doors' the ox king ordered

'But of course sir!' Killian smiled and whispered in chichi's ear 'We'll have plenty of time to our selves when this is over!' Chichi shivered at the thought but held a smiled to her face.

'Chichi? Are you okay my dear?' The ox king asked his child

'I'm alright papa…just tired' Chichi sighed

'Here sweetie allow me to walk you to your room' Killian offered

'No please let me, I need to move from this bed' the ox king asked as chichi helped him up as they walked down the corridor seeing everyone making preparations

'To think! I shall be walking you down the aisle tomorrow…..!' The ox king was gleeing with excitement as chichi nodded

'It will be a benefit for the kingdom…..' chichi sighed

'And in a year or so I can see you with children of your own….'

'Future heirs….'

'Travelling the world with someone you love….'

'Will surly be some occasional business trips…..'

'Chichi!' The ox king halted

'What?' she asked

'I want you to do these things because you want to, not because you need to! That's what love is!'

'Did you? With mama?'

'Oh yes! I mean there were some trips because we needed to do them but there was always more that we wanted to do them! Don't you want these things with Killian?' The ox king asked as they reached chichi's room?'

'Well this is my room; I need to change for my rehearsal'

'Chichi Please!' The ox king said as chichi halted in her spot

'Yes papa?'

'You a have avoided the one thing that I am trying to resolve! I need to know are you doing this mainly your benefit as much as mine. Are you marrying for love?' The ox king asked

'I marry for happiness Papa' Chichi smiled softly

'Who's?'

'Good day father' Chichi shut the door on her father, she never does that the ox king thought. He could tell something was bothering her in the last dew days and it didn't sit well with him! He walked down to be greeted by one of the workers, an elderly lady who tended to chichi as a baby

'Good day sire, is her highness in her quarters?' she asked

'Yes she's getting dressed for her rehearsal'

'Very good sir, I bought these flowers for her, I thought maybe she could use some cheering up'

'From what?' The ox king asked

'Well she's been so upset these last few hours; I assume it's from street of the wedding'

'Tell me Gail, has chichi been happy with Killian if you've noticed?'

'Well, I have seen them argue from time to time, but they've always made up….she must be very fond of him, but then of course she was spending a lot of time with the other man' Gail dragged on

'Ahh I see thank you Gail that was….What other man?!' The ox king asked

…..

Chichi arrived in the grand hall on where the wedding reception was set to take place, she wore a loose white vest that showed off her belly button and red shorts and red boots and her hair was let down in curls. It was traditional that the women in her family were made to perform and act in order to celebrate their marriage, And it was the men who decided on the act, so killian wanted chichi to do a trapeze act, where she would fly in the air on some rope performing various poses, chichi k new it was stupid but she had no choice, in fact she had no choice in anything! As chichi was loosening the ropes that were tied to the pillars, a certain someone was already there watching her and think of the right words to say.

'Hey' he called out as she turned around

'Hey' she replied quietly and continued to loosen the rope

'What are you doing?'

'I'm practicing my trapeze recital'

'A trapeze recital? What for?'

'Its tradition for the women in my family to perform a strategic entertainment in celebration of finding a husband, I perform on my wedding day, Killian chose this, as it…*ahem* shows off my legs' chichi frowned as Goku frowned too

'Why are you doing this? 2 nights ago you didn't want to marry him and your more than happy too jump into this commitment. Think about what you want!'

'You don't know what I want!'

'We both know that's not true' Goku said leaning so close to her face as her face flushed, but she turned away and continued her work

'Just leave Goku, you don't understand. I have to do this' Chichi sighed as he walked away, she hated to do this to him, but she had no choice. If this were to work she had to be cruel.

'Why did you do it? Why did you choose him? You loved me, I know you did.'

'You make it sound so easy.' She huffed

'Isn't it?'

'If I left Killian, my father would never forgive me and my people will be left with no heir after myself, how can I do this now when he is so weak. I'd be nothing more than your whore'

'Scandals soon pass, Chichi.'

'For men, perhaps. Killian might live for years yet. Your children would be bastards. And if you died in battle, what then? I'd have nothing, not even a pension. I'd die on the streets, a beggar or prostitute. I would have no wealth, no position. You never even TRIED to understand what you were asking of me.'

'I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT.' He yelled as she stayed silent 'And It is not a boring life and a joyless marriage. You need love and adventure, and you know I can give you both' he begged

'I'm a woman, Goku. A woman in a world built for men. If I lost you, I'd lose everything. I can't take that chance.' Chichi cried

'I have known you as many things, Chichi. But never as a coward.'

'It can't work between us, we know that!'

'I don't believe that, someone once told me you should fight for what you want or for who you love, And that is exactly what I'm gonna do'

'Goku! The times where we can be together and spend the rest of our lives as one is a beautiful dream, but nothing more, in the real world, no one will understand. Not even my father, there is no alternative. Not for me.' She sighed and continued to practice her dance, loosening a rope for her trapeze act. When a voice was not giving up

 _Goku: 'You know I want you_

 _It's not a secret I try to hide_

 _I know you want me_

 _So don't keep saying our hands are tied'_

He sang as she ignored his words and continued to loosen the rope for the weights

 _Goku: 'You claim it's not in the cards_

 _But fate is pulling you miles away_

 _And out of reach from me_

 _But you're here in my heart_

 _So who can stop me if I decide_

 _That you're my destiny?'_

Those words made her heart melt but she knew they couldn't make this work between them so she continued ignoring him

 _Goku: 'What if we rewrite the stars?_

 _Say you were made to be mine_

 _Nothing could keep us apart_

 _You'd be the one I was meant to find'_

Chichi walks into the centre of the room to practice her act as Goku comes up behind her and turns her around to face him as she tries to ignore his words

 _Goku 'It's up to you, and it's up to me_

 _No one can say what we get to be_

 _So why don't we rewrite the stars?_

 _Maybe the world could be ours_

 _Tonight'_

Chichi pulls the rope which pulls her into the air out of sight as goku looks around the room to locate her as a spotlight shines on her twirling around on a hoop.

 _Chichi: 'You think it's easy_

 _You think I don't want to run to you_

 _But there are mountains_

 _And doors that we can't walk through'_

Chichi twirled around Him still practicing her dance making his head spin

 _Chichi: 'I know you're wondering why_

 _Because we're able to be_

 _Just you and me_

 _But within these walls_

 _Know that when we go outside_

 _You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all'_

She pulls the rope again and disappears out of sight but Goku could still hear her beautiful voice

 _Chichi: 'No one can rewrite the stars_

 _How can we say you'll be mine_

 _Everything keeps us apart_

 _And I'm not the one you were meant to find_

Chichi swung around on the rope and tackled him to the floor only to pull on the rope again and be lifted into the air again and continue to swirl around in the spotlight, Goku wanted her to come down so he pulled on the other-side of the rope stopping her as she continued to sing.

 _Chichi 'It's not up to you_

 _It's not up to me_

 _When everyone tells us what we can be_

 _How can we rewrite the stars?_

 _Say that the world can't be ours_

 _Tonight'_

Chichi span down the rope to have Goku grab onto her and hold her in his strong arms and he pulled the rope for them both to spin in the air.

 _Both: 'All I want is to fly with you_

 _All I want is to fall with you_

 _So just give me all of you'_

 _Chichi: 'If it's impossible?'_

 _Goku: 'It's not impossible'_

 _Chichi: 'Is it impossible?'_

 _Both: 'Say that it's possible'_

 _Both: 'How do we rewrite the stars?_

 _And say you were meant to be mine?_

 _And nothing can keep us apart_

 _Cause you are the one I was meant to find_

 _It's up to you_

 _And it's up to me_

 _No one can say what we get to be'_

They twirled on all the ropes looking into each-others eyes still singing, you can see the passion and love they have for one another.

 _Both: 'Why don't we rewrite the stars?_

 _Taking the world to be ours'_

Goku jumped to the floor holding his love in his arms as they leaned their heads against one another, so much love, so much affection, so much care, but there was still doubt in Chichi's eyes

 _Chichi:' You know I want you_

 _It's not a secret I try to hide_

She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled sadly and kissed his lips for the last time

 _Chichi: 'But I can't have you_

 _We're bound to break and_

 _My hands are tied'_

She walked away from him as he lowered his head in sadness as she walked out of the room and slammed the doors behind her for her to slide down them and cry her eyes out. Totally unaware that someone had watched the whole performance and saw the love that these two share.

 **Who was watching?! Will they be together? Find out soon and I think your gonna like the next one….cause its wedding day chapter! Love you all**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	11. The Wedding

**Sooooooooooo wedding day is here! Some drama gonna get thrown down here! Let me know what ya'll think. Happy reading ;)**

 **Chapter 11: The wedding**

The wedding was 2 hours away! And Killian was getting ready in his study, wearing a sharp red and black uniform and holding a cane. He was brushing himself off in the mirror straitening his tie when Yasmine walked in a yellow dress and tall black sandal heels and her hair in a tight bow. She walked over to Killian and smirked

My my my sire, don't you look handsome' she smirked

'It's not everyday a man gets married my dear' He said still gazing in the mirror '*Sigh* in a few hours I shall be the future king and then everyone will cower before me'

'I look forward to being by your side' she smirked and walked outside to his balcony and he slowly followed

'A good day to a wedding'

'And so you will rule this place with an iron fist, that wench will be you heir's carer and I shall be the real queen of this place' She smirked

'Who said anything about you being queen?!' He asked as she turned around confused

'You…..you did'

'Do you honestly believe I will throw Chichi to the dirt? No I need her! She will be my queen and I Intend to keep her that way, she'll be my only entertainment form now on' He smirked

'What about Me!? You Promised Me Riches! Power!' She yelled as He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her over the edge of the balcony, Yasmine looked down and the sharp rocks below and the sea smacking against them

'*GASP*….Please Killian!...Please!' She gasped for breath

'Thank you for your…..performances Yasmine but you see….I can't have you around when I am married, that'll be too much gossip to handle…..try not to look down' He smirked and his eyes turned a bright red and releasing his hand dropping her below

 **'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'** She screamed all the way down to her death as Killian watched, with a satisfied smirk and walked back inside and looked in the mirror again his eyes still burning a bright red

'Time to get married' He smirked and straightened up his suit laughing manically

…

Back on Kame Island Goku was sitting on a hammock as it swayed in the summer breeze, relaxing as it was, Goku felt emotionless, she was hours away form being another's mate and he hated it! He wished he could rip the memory of her out of his mind but then he's forget that hair, those eyes, her smile, her laugh, her body…..the point was he lost her! And now…it was over, she sat in the hammock not paying attention to anyone as Krillen, Bulma and Yamcha walked out wearing their outfits, Krillen wore a dark grey suit with a dark blue tie and a matching hat, Yamcha wore a dark blue suit with a dark blue tie and his hair was combed back and Bulma wore a beautiful light blue dress that was crafted from a lightweight organza, with an under layer of soft satin complete with netted lining to give a beautiful silhouette. The skirt was adorned with a striking leaf and floral print, finished with stunning chiffon appliqué flowers. Features a flattering wide Bardot neck and cinched in waist. Her hair was placed in a long braid and she wore sliver earrings and a silver bracelet and silver sandal heels.

'Hey buddy' Krillen called out as Goku turned to look at them and smiled a little

'You guys look great' he said as they all looked at one another a little nervous

'Goku, we're only going for chichi, I don't want her to think we abandoned her. Will you be okay?' Bulma asked softly

'Don't worry, I'll be fine, you guys go' He said turning away looking back into the distance as Bulma sighed sadly

'Master Roshi, you ready?' Yamcha asked as Roshi came out in his plain clothes

'You can't dress like that to a wedding!' Krillen said

'I am not going' Roshi said as the others gasped

'But….master' Krillen said

'Someone needs to stay for him' Roshi looked to Goku as the others nodded in agreement

'Thanks Roshi, we won't stay long' Bulma said as they headed into her plane as she flew them to the wedding, Roshi placed some food on the table

'Goku! Come and eat something! Build your strength!' Roshi ordered as Goku jumped off the hammock and sat on the table with his master, but he barley ate anything

'I'm sorry master but I can't eat' Goku sighed

'I understand, you don't eat when you are upset'

'Upset? I'm not upset! Why would you say I'm upset?!' Goku asked quickly but Roshi was no fool

'So why are you upset?' Roshi needed him to talk, Goku sighed hard and walked away from the table and sat on the sand looking at the small waves

'I never thought of this feeling! No one ever taught me about being in love or anything! I thought I could forget about this but I can't! She's there in my mind and the thought of her marrying someone else…it makes me want to die!' Goku said as Roshi sat next to him

'Why won't you tell her!?'

'She won't hear it! I love her and I know she loves me but she's making this choice for other's happiness, she put hers to one side, and also my feelings'

'Did you know I was in love once?' Roshi asked as Goku looked up in confusion

'You? In love?' Goku asked

'Oh yes! And if she was with me now maybe I wouldn't be the creep that I am now' Roshi removed his glasses to talk

'What Happened?'

'She thought it would all end in misery between us, due to me having a life of fighting etc. About 2 years later I found out she married someone else, dreadful man! Treated her badly, she ended up taking her own life afterwards, I kept thinking back to myself, if I had fought harder for her maybe I could have been the one she married! We would have been all-right!' Roshi huffed

'I love Chichi…I can't think of anything else bar her' Goku sighed

'Goku I have known you for a very long time, I have seen you fight numerous monsters, villains and I can't think of how many lives you have saved, and I do believe you can do so again, by being honest with yourself. What is it you truly want?' Roshi asked

'I want chichi!' Goku said

'Then what is stopping you?!'

'She gave me her answer! She won't be with me'

'And is that a reason to just give up so easily!? When do you ever give up easily?! This is a battle! A battle for love! Something you need! Because it will complete you! If you give up now, then you will let her slip right through your fingers and fall into that man's! So tell me….Are you giving up on her!?' Roshi asked as Goku looked down at his reflection n the water and briefly saw Chichi's! She was smiling at him…..How could he give up that quick…..He needed to fight for her!...he loved her….No….He Loves her!

'I love her! I love Chichi!' Goku yelled

'Now what are you gonna do about it!' Roshi asked

'I'm gonna tell her! I'm stopping that wedding! NIMBUS!' He called out and jumped on

'Wait for me! I am not missing this!' Roshi climbed on his back and held tight as Nimbus flew into the clouds and raced to the ox kingdom

 _'Hang on Chichi….I'm coming'_ Goku said to himself

 **Chichi Pov:**

So here we are! I thought my wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day of my life! But now I feel like the tide being pulled back into the sea, my maid came in to help me get ready, doing my hair and my make up, I decided to have my hair straightened down and let loose for today, I could see guests already starting to arrive from my window and could hear the commotion of getting everything ready from outside. I made my choice, I can't turn back now! Then came in my wedding dress. I got changed into it and looked at myself in the mirror. It was a Capri Chiffon A-line bridal gown featuring a figure-flattering ruched bodice with Diamante beading on its sweetheart neckline and hip. The airy skirt flows full into a court train to create a lovely A-line wedding dress. I put on my mother's necklace as my something old, I borrowed a hair brooch from my godmother to which the veil was attached to, and my dress was my something new and a light baby blue Bandelette as my something blue. I looked in the mirror feeling dead inside but was covering it with a smile. The maid was about to brush me down ready until my father came into the room excusing her and looking at me and held a beautiful tiara in his hand.

'I have never seen a more beautiful bride.' He smiled placing the tiara on my head as I sighed softly 'Something troubles you, my treasure?' He asked concerned as I shook it off and smiled

'Nothing troubles me.' I smiled

'Do not attempt to fool an old man. I raised you don't forget, I have always expected great things from you, my princess, and today is no exception.'

'Yes. I will do what is right for our kingdom.' I sighed as he raised my chin to look up at him

'You must do what is right in your heart.' He said. What did he mean by that? I was about to ask until there was a knock on the door, and in came my maid again

'I'm sorry my lady, But everyone is ready and waiting. Lord Killian wants to begin' she said as I nodded and looked to my father

'What do you think?' I asked him as my maid handed me my baby pink bouquet of flowers

'Beautiful! No other word for it…..Beautiful' He said as she held her head up and smiled 'But…Are you ready for this my dear?' The ox king asked

'Of course. To keep our kingdom happy and you happy and me safe, that's all that matters' Chichi said

'Yes, and of course your happy as well…right?' The ox king asked as she smiled and sighed

'I'll be fine papa.' She said as that was not the answer he was hoping for. Was she doing this for his sake? It made him feel very nauseous

'Sire! The music has begun!' The maid called as he snapped out of it and offered his arm for her to take. And then they began to walk.

…..

Goku and master Roshi raced to the ox kingdom and were very close to the cliffs to where the castle was

'We're almost there Master Roshi!' Goku yelled as Roshi looked down on the rocks and noticed something

'Hey! What's that?' He pointed as Goku looked down and saw a person lying on the rocks and waves crashing, they flew closer as Goku saw the person and knew them well

'It's Yasmine!' He gasped

'What happened to her?!' Roshi wondered and looked up to see the height she had fallen from

'Killian!' Goku huffed! That's It! He was dangerous! If he could do this to Yasmine who's to say he wouldn't do it to Chichi! Goku lifted her up as they flew up to the kingdom as Goku placed her under a big tree; he closed her eyes gently and placed her hands on her stomach

'I'm sorry' He said as He and Roshi ran towards the castle! He just hoped they would get there in time!

…..

The music began to play in the Great ball room as many guests waited for the blushing bride to walk down the aisle, Bulma, Krillen and Yamcha were sitting in the back not really wanting to be seen by Killian because maybe he'd give them some grief. That's when the ox King entered and of course the beautiful Chichi, who walked so elegantly towards the arch, her hair straightened with a beautiful tiara sitting on her head, and the beautiful hair brooch to which the veil was attached to flowed down to the bottom of her dress, her face held a soft smile and did not dare to look Killian in the eye, she did not want to deal with his smugness…..not now. They arrived at the end of the aisle and Killian offered out his hand to his bride, Chichi knew this was it! No going back now, she accepted his hand and stood face to face with him.

'You look amazing' He smirked

'Thank you' She said quickly and looked to the audience, they were all smiling at her, and that's when she saw 3 familiar faces in the back, she smiled softly at them, as grateful as she was to see them, they were the faces she was hoping to see, or the one face….Of course he wouldn't be here, how could he watch this? Chichi held back tears and looked at her father and she smiled softly, he looked very concerned for her! For some reason this was not feeling right to him!

'Good afternoon everyone, I'd like to welcome you all to this place on this loving occasion, Friends and Family of the Bride and Groom, welcome and thank you for being here on this important day. We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Princess Chichi of the ox Kingdom and Sir Killian of Asgarath, by joining them in marriage. All of us need and desire to love and to be loved. And the highest form of love between two people is within a monogamous, committed relationship. Killian, Chichi, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts.' The priest continued as Chichi started to feel sick to her stomach; she never thought this was right! She never wanted him! She never loved him! She knew in her heart who she belonged to, who belonged to her! But it was over now….time to start the future, right here, right now.

'If anyone knows any just cause or impediment why these two should not be joined together in holy matrimony, ye are to declare it now.' The priest asked as the audience was quiet, Chichi sighed sadly but kept her head held high and was to marry Killian and be with him for the rest of her life. 'Very well I shall continue' The priest said, This was it she thought, she was going to tie he knot and be married right now and forever in this relationship for the sake of her family.

'Sir Killian…Do you take Princess Chichi to be your wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto you plight thee your troth.' The vicar asked as Killian held her hands and smirked

'I sir Killian, Take you Princess Chichi to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth.' He said as she tried really hard to not cry

'And do You Princess Chichi, Take Sir Killian to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto you plight thee your troth?' The Vicar asked as she looked around the audience and looked at Killian…If she is to say these words now….Its over! she opened her mouth to speak…..

Until…..

 ***BANG!*** everyone turned to look at the back of the hall and saw a familiar face! Chichi's eyes widened with shock…it was Goku!

'Am I too late?' He asked in a panic as Roshi was right behind him

'No, we're just getting to the important bit now. Grab yourself a seat. Princess Chichi...' The priest continued as chichi looked nervous

'No, wait. Has it happened him and her?

'Goku...' Krillen got worried rising from his seat to go to his side

'Is it signed? Is it done?' Goku asked worried

'Mate, what are you doing?' Krillen tried to talk to him but Goku wasn't listening

'Come on. This is our day now! Get Out!' Killian yelled

'Is there something you wanted to say?' The priest said as Goku was looking into Chichi's beautiful midnight eyes and took a deep breath

'Yeah. No. I don't know. I'm a bit confused, to be honest. And I know what you're all thinking! Like this is some big romantic gesture, like I'm declaring my love for her, or something, well I am! I've been hiding this for too long and I need to say it now! In fact, the weirdest thing is, if anything, I don't do this sort of thing ever! A lot of the time you drive me crazy with confusion! Honestly, it's like that, for both of us! I know that doesn't offend her. It doesn't, does it? Cos I know you feel exactly the same about me, right?' He asked as the audience looked to her as she did shrug in agreement

'Yeah. He's right. A lot of the time, I find him annoying. And confusing' She chuckled softly

'See? And yet we have these moments. These weird moments, these things in common. And if you're marrying Killian just so you've got to make your father think you're safe and taken care of, someone to help you and support you and be around, I'm saying you've already got that. Me. I can be those things for you! I just think if you're marrying him, you should do it for the right reasons. You should do it because you love him. But I don't think you do.' He said as tear were showing in her eyes

'Well? Do you love him, Chichi? Do you love Killian?' Te priest as Killian was looking at his bride in confusion

'Yeah I do!' Chichi said sadly but firmly

'Really?!' Bulma asked as if she was stupid getting up from her seat to go to Goku

'Yeah!' Chichi said firmly breaking her own heart and his

'Okay….' Goku said sadly believing he has failed to get her back and turned to leave as the others comforted him

'No you don't' the ox king rose from his seat making everyone gasp even Chichi looked shocked

'Papa? What are you talking about?' Chichi asked

'He's right my darling, I don't think you do love this man. You did this for me but I have been selfish. I just wanted you to feel secure if I was ever to pass to another world, but now I know is that all I really want for you is to be happy. And I can see this man does not make you happy, that is not love…' The ox king said looking at Killian frowning

'Because she loves me!' Goku said as chichi looked to him crying

'Chichi, my sweet child. I have seen you put your happiness aside to make me believe that you were alright with this arrangement. I am truly and humbly sorry to put you through this. I am a terrible father' the ox king buried his face into his hands as chichi made him look her in the eyes

'Papa, none of this is your fault. I wanted to do this to make you think I was okay' Chichi said

'Then answer me this…do you feel safe and happy with him?' The ox king pointed to Killian who was sweating and frowning at this whole situation, chichi looked at him and bravely frowned

'No! I do not!' She said as the audience was murmuring

'And what about when your with him' the ox king pointed to Goku who was showing a glimpse of hope in his eyes as chichi smiled

'I love him! I want to be with him. And I'm sorry for how I treated you! You must hate me' Chichi cried as Goku walked up to her and wiped her tears

'I could never hate you…..I love you' He smiled and embraced her tightly as she held him close, That's when they heard laughter coming from Killian's mouth, He laughed like a complete maniac as Goku pulled her behind him and stared down This horror of a man

'Do you honestly believe your going to walk out of here…..with MY fiancé?' He laughed

'It's over Killian! We are not scared of you anymore!' Chichi yelled

'Oh you see my dear sweet Chichi…you should always fear me!' He smirked

'I should have seen right through you! You're no good for my child' the ox king huffed

'You were an old fool! You were easy to manipulate and very good bait!'

'Papa! He's the one who tried to kill you!' Chichi said

'GUARDS ARREST HIM!' The ox king ordered

'You really don't want to do that!' Killian smirked as his eyes burned red again and pulled out sword and stabbed the guards to their death making everyone scream

'You are not a match for us Killian' Goku said getting into a fighting stance with Krillen, Roshi and Yamcha, as Killien turned around to look at them now noticing the red eyes

'Do you honestly Believe you're a match for me?!' he said his voice changing to a deep and dark tone making everyone grow nervous

'What are you?' Bulma asked

'Your worst fear, And Now Son Goku you shall have to deal with me! And All the POWERS OF HELL! MWAHAHAHA' He said as his human form changed and grew to a humongous size and his skin turning dark and smoke appearing around him, the clouds grew dark as they all looked up at him as he had turned into a giant dark Dragon! Everyone ran away in fear except for Goku, Krillen, Roshi, Yamcha, The ox king, Bulma and Chichi. Killian looked down at his bride and puffed smoked in her face

'How am I looking now sweetheart!' He roared as she looked upon him in shock

'That's impossible!' She said

'Nothing is impossible when you are one of the world's strongest sorcerers!' He roared fire form his mouth as everyone hid! It was time! The final battle was about to begin!'

 **Uhh Ohh! What's going to happen next? Stay tuned ;) Please leave a review. Love you all! x x**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	12. Killian's Identity revealed

**IT'S SHOWDOWN TIME! KILLIAN VS GOKU! PLACE YOUR BETS GUYS! By the way some of the dialogue is from The Hobbit movie! It's a great Movie so don't Judge me okay? Well without further ado…..Happy reading ;)**

 **Chapter 12 – Killian's Identity revealed**

Everyone in the audience ran away from the situation, The ox king helped others to get to safety and looked back at the confrontation before getting his people away from the fight. there stood Goku, Chichi, Krillen, Yamcha, Roshi And Bulma looking up at this huge fire breathing dragon that was Killian, A huge black dragon, with yellow spikes and teeth, green fire coming out of his mouth, his claws were like sharp swords and his wings were so strong to create a strong wind to blow them off their feet! They all hit the wall as the dragon bent down before them all smirking

'Now you see! Without the wedding going ahead there is no point disrupting my powers before you, I am at my full potential now! So for the last time, give me the BRIDE!' he roared

'You'll have to go through me!' Goku yelled

'Goku be careful!' Chichi said worriedly as he nodded

'Yamcha, Take chichi and Bulma somewhere safe!' Goku said

'Right!' Yamcha grabbed the girls and flew off with them, he placed them on top of the bell tower and told them to stay there and flew back down to Goku, Krillen and Roshi

'Let's end this!' Krillen yelled

'Oh Yeah? The 4 of you vs. me! This will be….'

'SOLAR FLARE!' A voice shouted above them as a bright light blinded Killian's eyes as he fell over, the guys looked to see who it was and a smile rose to their faces

'Tien Shinhan!' They all cheered as he flew down to them

'We heard a dragon was spotted a few miles from where we were staying, we thought we'd swing by and help' He said

'We?' Yamcha asked another figure flew down holding another

'Chiaotzu! Launch!' Krillen cheered as they both nodded

'Look's like you guys could do with a bit of help' Launch smirked loading her pistols in her blonde form

'No Launch! It's too dangerous, you stay low, you're lucky I even brought you along' Tien said

'Tien's right, maybe you should lie low' Chiaotzu nodded in agreement as she huffed

'UGH! Fine!' Launch said and ran to safety as Killian rose to his feet and roared

'I do not appreciate being attacked on MY WEDDING DAY' He roared fire from his mouth as the others averted being burned, Krillen and Yamcha landed on one of the buildings, Tien and Chiaotzu stood above an old barn and Roshi and Goku stood on top of one of the castle walls

'You are strong, I shall admit that, but you will be burning along with the rest of this worthless city!' he roared

'Well before you believe we'll succumb to your Fate, you can at least give me the satisfaction of knowing who…and what you are!' Goku yelled as the dragon chuckled

'Such determination, very well…..' The dragon shrunk back into the human they knew as Killian, his eyes still burning red as he flew up to the castle walls to stand face to face with the mighty earth warrior, 'This is my true form, always was…my name is Killian…only tis a name I was given…..as one of the greatest sorcerers in this world, I have destroyed countless cities, slaughtered thousands….all for riches, and power! The more places I destroy and control, the stronger my power enhances…..and I desire nothing more to get stronger"

'I'll admit we have that in common!' Goku smirked

'I knew there was something odd about your energy! I have felt it before…..a long time ago…..when a city was burning….and a figure walking through the flames with no pain! I tried to save the poor souls, but nothing worked to stop your destruction!' Roshi yelled

'You have a skilful memory old man! There have been numerous cities that I have burned to ashes and it has made me strong! I was once almost defeated by an old wizard who held a strong arrow. The arrow of Morgoth, he pierced me almost killing me but I overcame the pain and sent him flying! So you see not even the wise and powerful have the strength to Stop Me! I destroyed his kingdom as I have destroyed hundreds more! And my desire…was to rule over this land….take its wealth, and power and watch it crumble to the ground once I had finished!'

'And where does chichi fit into all that!?' Goku yelled

'Ahh Yes! The mighty warrior princess, well…I had plans to marry her and eliminate her when I had access to her power….however, the more i grew to know her, the more I believed she could be useful to me! To bear my heir and rule by my side...as my queen!' Killien smirked

'I will be dead before I marry the likes of you!' Chichi screamed from the bell tower where she stood with Bulma and Launch

'Well maybe that can be arranged!' He smirked as Goku threw a punch to his face!

'I will not let you hurt her!' Goku yelled as Killian laughed once more!

'Then bring all your strength Son Goku….and I shall bring all OF MINE!' He roared and changed back into the mighty beast and roared fire across the castle walls as Goku and Roshi dodged. Killian turned his attention towards the bell tower and saw Bulma, Launch and Chichi there; He licked his chops and charged over there!

'What are we gonna do?!' Bulma panicked

'HANG ON!' Launch grabbed the metal poles from grip as did Bulma and Chichi! As Killian climbed the bell tower and brought the tower to a leaning pose! Chichi and the girls held on for dear life as Killian confronted his "fiancé"

'Hanging in there darling?' He smirked

'Killian! You can kill me; or you can lock me away for the rest of my life! But I will never stop hating you….EVER!' Chichi yelled loosing her grip as Killian was below her

'In that case…..i best cut straight to the reception, I hope the food was worth it' He said as he opened his mouth for Chichi to fall in! And suddenly….she lost her grip and went falling down towards this mighty dragon's mouth only to be swooped away by something familiar just as Killian closed his chops! It was Goku…On his nimbus cloud!

'You saved me!' She sighed

'I will stop him chi!' Goku kissed her cheek and placed her on the ground by Yamcha

'OH GOKU! YOU ARE FORGETTING THESE WENCHES!' Killian yelled as he held Bulma and Launch in his mighty claws!

'BULMA!' Yamcha Panicked

'LAUNCH!' Tien yelled

'I'll make this a fair trade! You return Chichi to me….and I shall consider not eating them!' Killian ordered

'You are hurting No one! I won't let you hurt my friends!' Goku yelled and giving out all his energy to punch the dragon, only he was so strong! He whipped his tail at him and made him go flying through the buildings!

'GOKU!' Chichi panicked

'You are weak Boy! And they call you the strongest warrior on this planet! You have become weak! Weak in your heart! You have let love blind you from strength and Power! And it has made you WEAK! MWA HA HA HA!' Killian roared as He received a fast kick to the stomach and in the process dropped Bulma and Launch only to be caught by Roshi!

'I gotcha ladies! A little reward would be appreciated' He smirked gazing at both the women's breasts! They both frowned and punched him hard!

'Creep!' Bulma yelled

'Pervert!' Launch yelled

'I was just kidding!' Roshi laughed nervously

'KRILLIN! YAMCHA! GET THEM OUT OF HERE! I DON'T THINK THIS PLACE HAS A CHANCE!' Goku yelled 'GET THEM ALL OUT OF HERE NOW!' He ordered as he continued to battle Killian the dragon but was failing! This dragon was to strong! He had too much energy! Everyone could see the battle and all were loosing hope…fast!

'What do we do?! He can't hold out much longer!' Bulma panicked

'Dragons are mythical creatures, their power is not easily brought down, Especially not my energy beams' Tien said

'What do you mean?' Chichi asked

'A dragon's hyde is tough! There's only one sort of weapon that can destroy a dragon and that is the golden arrow of Morgoth! A mighty golden spear that can cut through anything! However…..there are hardly any dragons left on this planet so the arrows are not very wide in numbers' Roshi explained

'A golden arrow of Morgoth, Where have I heard that name before….Wait!' Chichi Ran to her castle fast as Bulma followed her! As the others stood and watched Goku's battle with Killian.

…

'Chichi what are you doing?!' Bulma yelled as Chichi ran into a burning building with looked like an armoury room as she followed coughing up smoke

'I'm looking for…there! Up there!' Chichi pointed to an arrow hanging on the wall as Bulma gasped

'A golden arrow of Morgoth! But How?!' Bulma asked as Chichi stood on beam looking down at a blazing fire as she walked across the beam to retrieve the arrow! She almost lost her balance mid way but stood tall and kept going! She smashed the glass that protected the arrow and walked back over to Bulma! Suddenly the floor below them gave way and they fell through! Luckily the flames were a few inches away from them Though Bulma and Chichi were covered in dust, musk, dirt and Smoke!

'Oh Chichi! Your dress!' Bulma panicked to see Chichi's wedding dress ripped and dirty as Chichi smiled

'You think I give a damn!' Chichi laughed as she ripped the bottom half of the dress off for to come just above her knees as they ran out of the building

'Are you girls okay?' Krillen asked

'We're okay! Where's Goku?!' Bulma asked as They saw Goku standing above the tallest tower of the castle blasting energy beams into the sky to where Killian was flying around him, toying him

'I have the spear! It was given to us long ago A kind old man gave it to us as a gift, he said he needed this to be kept safe for the sake of our kingdom, He said a great threat would approach our lives and that one day, this will come in handy, Even now I do not know who gave it to us' Chichi explained As Roshi examined the arrow

'You are Full of Surprises Miss Chichi' Roshi said as They heard a loud crash as Goku was knocked back into a wall, he was weakening fast

'I have to get to Him!' Chichi yelled

'No! It's too dangerous!' Yamcha said

'Yamcha I have to try! He'll die otherwise!' She said as Krillen pulled her back!

'Chi…..if you go up there…you could die!'

'And If I don't…he will, I will not lose him' She said softly looking to the others 'I know I have not known him long, but when I'm with him, I do not feel like a prisoner, or a friend, or even a princess…..I'm just chichi to him. And I love him! And I am prepared to give my life to save him' Chichi said proudly as Bulma wiped a tear from her eye and smiled

'Then save him' she said as Chichi nodded and grabbed a bow she found on the floor and ran towards the tower….to save the guy she loved

…

'The king of the Fire Mountain Will Die! I will take his throne.' The dragon yelled dodging the blasts Goku blasted at him, Goku was loosing energy fast and if he kept this up he would surely die 'And I will eat his people like a wolf among sheep.' He roars fire into Goku's direction as Goku hides behind some pillars as Killian circled around the tower scouting for him 'I always kill where I wish, when I wish. My armour is iron.' He roars as Goku slides under a covered stone structure; Killian opens his wings and glides down to land atop the structure.

'No blade can pierce me!' He roared

…..

Chichi ran up the stairs to the top of the tower, holding a bow and the golden arrow in her hands panting and sweating

'Hang on Goku….I'm coming!'

….

'You are a fool! You have been used, Boy. You were only ever a means to an end. The wench princess has weighed the value of your life and found it worth nothing. Otherwise she would be here to save you! She does not care about you' He smirked as Goku shook his head in disagreement

'No. No. No, you're lying!'

'What did she promise you? A pleasurable time? As if it was hers to give. I will not part with a single part of her! Not one piece of her!' Goku, hearing that Killian is on top of the structure, seeks to get down off the tower towards the door that was a few feet away from the structure and makes a run for it. Killian sees him and whips his tail, sending Goku flying. Goku tumbles and lands against a pillar feeling weak!

'My teeth are swords! My claws are spears! My wings are a hurricane!' He roars and displays his wings, Goku notices a scale missing on the left side of his chest.

'He has a weakness, that wizard guy must have left his mark' He whispered to himself

'What did you say?' He huffed smoke from his nostrils

'Wouldn't you like to know!?' Goku rose to his feet with what seemed to be the last of his strength as Killian smirked

'I think our little game ends here. So tell me, Son Goku, how do you choose to die?' Killian's chest glows with a light from inside, and his head streaks forward, jaws open, to eat Goku. However, Goku dodges and is out of sight of Killian and his jaws close on empty space. Angrily, he raises his head again, and the glow from his chest travels up his neck; roaring, Killian bellows out a massive wall of flames over the area in which Goku had been standing. Unseen by him, Goku climbs to the tower top as He sees Killian rage about, blowing fire and destroying pillars. His roars echo in the distance and flies around knocking part of the tower down as Goku falls to the ground! He felt this was it! It was Time….However…

'GOKU!' Goku heard a familiar voice and saw Chichi Climb the tower to rush to his side

'Chichi!? What are you doing?! Why didn't you leave?! You were supposed to leave!' Goku Yelled

'I came to help you.'

'No! Nothing can stop him now!' Goku sighed as Chichi gave him a bow and the golden arrow

'This might. This is his weakness! Shoot him with this…and he will fall!' Chichi said, Goku looked to her and gratefully takes, then stroke's her face

'Chichi, you go back. You get out of here now!' He warned as Chichi looked beyond Goku, she sees Killian approaching the tower rapidly, Killian having determined where the couple were standing

'GOKU!' She screamed as Killian smashed through the top part of the tower. Goku finds himself lying down on the remaining top of the tower.

'CHICHI' He calls as he sees chichi hanging by one arm to the remains of the tower; she still has the golden Arrow in the other. Goku grabs her arm and hauls her back up. Meanwhile, Killian lands close by in the town's people including the ox king as they all cower in fear! As he is crushing buildings underneath him. Goku pulls the Golden arrow out of chichi's hands and stands up, facing Killian. The evil dragon looks at him

'Who do you think you are? To think you have a chance to stand against me?!' Goku huffs and picks up the bow, only to find that it was broken in half when Killian smashed into the tower earlier.

'Now that is a pity.' He smirked as Goku panics 'What will you do now…..Warrior?' He smirks as Goku looks around frantically, but there is nothing to help him. Killian begins walking toward him, crushing the buildings beneath him. 'You are forsaken. No help will come now!' Killian roars looking at the tower, he growls and licks his lips. He continues speaking to him looking at Chichi.

'Is that your destiny? To be with her?! To protect her and love her!? You cannot save her from the fire. She will BURN!' As Killian continues to approach, Goku fixes the two broken halves of the bow into the walls of the tower, with the bowstring taut between them. He fixes the golden Arrow to the bowstring, and lays the front end of the Arrow on the shoulder of Chichi, who is standing in between the fixed pieces of the bow and facing Goku. Chichi is slightly panting in fear since she can hear Killian approaching from behind her, but can't see him.

'Stay still, Chi. Stay still.' He soothed her as she remained calm

'Tell me, wretch, How now shall you challenge me?!' Killian smirked as Goku looks to the missing scale on Killian's chest; As Goku gives a small smile.

'You both have nothing left, but your DEATH!'

Killian howls, approaching more rapidly. Chichi looks over his shoulder at the dragon, but Goku calls her back

'Chichi! Look at me. You look at me. No matter what happens in these moments, know that I love you…..more than anyone and anything!' He smiles as she smiles and sheds small tears; this could be the end of them both

'I love you too Goku….So much' She sighs as Goku strains with the effort of holding the Golden Arrow taut.

'A little to your left.' He instructed as Chichi shifts a little to her left, moving the tip of the arrow to the right, toward the spot where Goku noticed the missing scale on Killian

'That's it.' Goku smirked and looks straight at the missing scale and yells as he releases the Golden Arrow and it flies off at high speed from Chichi's shoulder. It hurtles through the air and sinks all the way to the feathers, almost 6-7 feet, into Killian's chest through the spot without a scale. As Killian leaps forward in pain and fear, Goku grabs Chichi, just as Killian careens into the side tower. Goku gets up but only to see Chichi's feet fallen through the floorboards and she couldn't get out!

'I'm stuck!' She panicked

'Hang on!' He said and grabbed her hands to pull but no luck! Killian turned around and roared at them and charged straight on! He was planning to use the last of his strength to bring the tower down and let them fall to their demise! Goku was trying to Pull chichi out but she could see there was little time as she saw Killian charging towards them fast.

'Its no use….Go' She cried as Killian was charging at them 'GO!' She tried to push him away but he held his ground

'I'm not going anywhere, Its like you said Chichi, This goes to show how far someone would be willing to go for someone they love. I love you!' He sighed and placed his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her hard As Killian careens into the tower head on and Goku and Chichi fall with the tower into the water and fire below as Killian rolls and slides through the Kingdom, destroying everything in his path. He struggles to fly into the sky. With massive effort, he manages to flap a few hundred feet up, screaming and wheezing in pain, then gasps for breath. His burning red eyes lose their light, and he falls back down upon the city, dead, with the end of the arrow sticking out of his heart. He lands directly upon the burning buildings as the earth trembled from his fall…..And that was it….the evil that was Killian, a strong evil sorcerer and ruthless dictator and chichi's Fiancée…was dead.

….

The sound of Killian hitting the ground echoes throughout the land, all the way to the z warriors. They jumped up in surprise. They all were away from the battle sitting on the mountains side.

'What was that?! What happened?!' Chiaotzu asked

'He fell I saw him! He's dead! Killian is dead!' Launch said in her raven haired form

'I think your right! I don't not sense his evilness anymore!' Roshi said

'But…..Where's Goku?' Krillen asked worryingly

'And Chichi?' Bulma asked as They all flew towards the kingdom, They saw The dragon had disappeared and turned back into a man, Killian lay there with his eyes wide open, not moving an inch….he was dead, They looked to the fallen tower and gasped at the horror! It was all just buried rock and stone! Huge rubble and dust! Bulma covered her mouth in shock as they others stood there in disbelief!

'Oh no!' Roshi sighed sadly

'NO NO HE'S GOTTA BE HERE SOMEWHERE!' Krillen tried to dig out the rubble as tears flooded his eyes, Yamcha pulled him away As Krillen cried into him, and Launch hugged Tien in sadness as Roshi lowered his head

'My daughter…?' The ox king had walked over to them with his people behind looking to the destroyed tower ruins, they knew their princess was there when it was destroyed and they knew no one could survive such a fall

'I am sorry Ox king….she was brave….till the end' Roshi sighed as the Ox king showed tears in his eyes and broke down!

'She was my baby! I promised her mother I'd keep her safe! This whole…. this whole thing is my fault!' The ox king cried as Bulma walked over to him

'There was no way you could have known about this' She sighed helping him up

'I can't believe it!' Tien frowned

'He can't be gone….' Chiaoutzu said

'This shouldn't happen!' Launch wiping tears from her eyes

'He was more then my student….he was my friend' Roshi took off his glasses to wipe away tears

'It's not fair!' Yamcha closed his eyes tight

'Oh Goku….' Bulma cried hard

'My Best…friend' Krillen cried and fell to the floor

'My poor Chichi! The ox king cried as did the villagers.

Suddenly….

The Rubble began to move and crumble as they saw a bright light form underneath the rocks

'MOVE!' Tien got everyone to move as the energy beam hit through the rocks and looked over to see a hand climb out of the hole! It was Goku! The z warriors gasped in amazement As Goku looked around him and saw what he needed and jumped back down to bring up another familiar face, He pulled up a worn out chichi who catched her breath but was smiling! The z warriors and Villagers cheered for them both as they looked to them and waved and blushed! Krillen and Yamcha Gave Goku a thumbs up as Goku pulled chichi into his arms and smirked

'I don't know about you but….I think that went well' He said as she giggled pressing her lips onto his in a passionate kiss!

…..

'Here you both look like you need it!' Krillen gave Goku and Chichi a senzu bean and had their energies returned to them

'That feels much better' Chichi smiled

'I am so proud of you my sweet daughter! You were very brave!' The ox king smiled

'Papa, I hardly did anything, It is Goku you should thank' Chichi smiled

'I am So grateful for your work my boy! You have brought a great evil to justice' The ox king said looking to Killian's corpse

'He was pure evil, He even killed Yasmine' Goku said

'Re…really?' Chichi gasped, she didn't like Yasmine but she did feel sorry for her, she didn't deserve to die….no one did, she looked around her kingdom to see so much destruction cause by Killian and sighed

'It looks like this place is gonna take a while to rebuild' She said

'Oh don't worry, We can use the dragon balls' Bulma smiled

'Great Idea!' Yamcha said as they all scattered the globe to retrieve the dragon balls, luckily with them all being fast they were found in no time, Bulma summoned the dragon as the skies went dark and The dragon Shenron appeared **(In my version, they don't have to wait a whole year for the dragon balls to recharge)**

'YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME! STATE YOUR WISH' He roared

'Hey where's my father?' Chichi asked

'He said he was helping some of his people with their homes, But that's what we are going to do! Shenron, please restore this kingdom to its rightful place, a new home and castle for those who belong here!' Bulma yelled as The dragon granted the wish and the entire kingdom was restored, including Chichi's wedding Venue

'AND YOU'RE SECOND WISH?' He asked

'Oh ummmmmmm…..' Bulma looked around and saw the dirt on all of her friends and smirked 'How about some new outfits? Including a brand new wedding dress for her!' Bulma pointed to Chichi who looked confused

'But Bulma, I do not need a wedding dress, I am not getting married' Chichi said as Goku grabbed her hand

'Well…you could' He said smiling softly

'Wha….what?' She gasped

'Marry me'

 **WHOOP WHOOP HE'S DEAD! AND THERE'S A PROPOSAL! I MEAN WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ;) I shall return soon don't worry. Please leave me a nice review! Love you all, You I rule**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	13. Marry Me

**I'M BACK AGAIN! Now who's ready for a wedding!? I know I am! ;) WE ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CLOSE TO THE ENDING. AFTER THIS CHAPTER, IT'S THE LAST ONE! SO I'M GONNA SHUT UP NOW AND LET YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, BTW JUST TO WARN YOU….MY FAVOURITE SONG OF ALL TIME IS IN THIS CHAPTER AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN THERE IS SOMETHING VERY WRONG WITH YOU, SO MY ADVICE IS YOU LISTEN TO IT WHEN YOUR UP TO A CERTAIN PART OF THE CHAPTER. Happy reading! XX**

 **Chapter 13: Marry me**

'Ma….Marry you?' Chichi gasped

'Oh chichi! Its wonderful! The kingdom is restored and all is well again! What have I missed?' The Ox king walked over to see everyone in shock as he looked around

'Quite a bit…' Roshi said as The ox King looked to Goku and smiled

'You have saved my kingdom, my people and most importantly my daughter. I am eternally grateful, please name your reward' The ox king smiled as Goku smiled

'I only ask for one thing' He said

'And what's that?'

'Your blessing' he answered

'My blessing for what?' The ox king asked as Goku kneeled before chichi making her gasp as he pulled out a silver ring with a light blue stone in the middle, Chichi gasped as the z warriors fell over anime style at what was happening right now!

'Chichi, The moment I saw you for the very first time will be stuck into my memory till the end of the days because it was the day when the course of my life radically changed its direction. Of course I did break your leg and I'm sorry about that. I do not know how it had been possible to live without your support and cheerfulness, without listening to you singing and watching you dancing and having you with me flying across the sky on 'our' nimbus cloud. I love being with you because you understand me like nobody would ever understand me. I love being ill if I know that you will be near and take care of me. You encourage me to get up every morning, to do great deeds for you, and the planet and to constantly become better and stronger. Chichi, You have become my inspiration, my motivation, and my desirous goal. You know me like nobody does and I can't think of anyone better to know me like you do. You have shown me what love is all about and you have the chance to have both love and adventure. We both want to have a colourful and memorable life, and together we can make our dreams come true. I love you Princess chichi and sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying….but it's a good thing my heart does. Chichi…Will you Marry me?' He finished as Chichi's eyes lit up in happiness and love

'YES GOKU YES!' She cheered and jumped into his arms smiling and kissing him hard as the villagers cheered as did the Z warriors, Krillen was shedding a few tears that caught Bulma's eye

'Are you crying?' She asked

'NO! Just…..something in my eye' He said wiping his tears

'Yeah…tears' Yamcha sniggered

'Shut up!' Krillen said trying to hold back his tears

'SO AM I TO ASSUME YOU NEED OUTFITS?!' The mighty dragon was still there as everyone looked up

'Yes!' They all yelled as The dragon granted their wished and placed a box in front of each of them and disappeared!

'Wow! I wonder what it's like!' Chichi went to open the box

'NO! You can't open yours in front of the groom! Its bad luck!' Bulma said as Chichi and Goku blushed

'If we're gonna have this wedding….Let's get it right!' Launch smirked

…..

Everyone was in place, the villagers sat in their seats as Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaoutzu and Master Roshi stood at the front all in their matching attire, handsome black suits with a white flower pinned to their jackets, and Then there was Goku, Looking so handsome above any of them, His suit was a darker shade of black with a black bowtie and shiny black shoes, He looked very handsome, he was also feeling happy and excited

'You know it's not to late to turn back Goku' Roshi said as Tien gave him a nudge

'Why would I want to turn back? I love her master, and I promise to care for her like any guy should' Goku smiled as Krillen stood there proud

'I never though I'd see this day Goku, You've come a long way from the naïve kid I knew, all grown up and now starting a new chapter in your life. I'm proud to call you my best friend' Krillen said as Goku smiled

'Thanks Krillen, I appreciate you being here. I don't think I'd be here if I had never met you guys. I think I might still have been living on my own, But now I know I don't have to be on my own anymore' Goku smiled

'Damn it I gotta stop crying' Krillen said as Yamcha laughed

'By the way Goku, When did you get a ring?!' Yamcha asked

'Oh well, My grandpa gave me the ring when he said told me the story about this woman he fell in love with but didn't have the courage to ask her to marry him, he bought the ring but just couldn't give it to her, he said he regretted it everyday of his life, so he gave me the ring and said if I ever fell in love with a girl I wanted to marry, don't make the same mistake he did' Goku explained 'So when I decided to come stop Chichi marrying Killian, I picked up the ring and Needed to ask her'

'I can't recall Gohan mentioning he had a lady friend' Roshi said

'You wouldn't master, He never told anyone apart from me' Goku sighed 'I wish he was here'

'Goku, Your grandfather would be very proud of you if he saw you now, A fine handsome young man who's courage and strength has brought him good karma, You will be very Happy I'm sure, and I know Gohan will be watching over you' Roshi smiled as Goku Bowed to his master

'Thank you master' Goku smiled as Krillen continued to cry into Yamcha's arm

'DUDE! Your getting snot on my suit!' Yamcha yelled

'I can't help it! I'm so happy!' Krillen cried as Goku laughed and waited for his gorgeous bride

…..

In the castle, Bulma and Launch were waiting around in their bridesmaids dresses holding their bouquets, their dresses were a short purple bridesmaid dress that were fully lined, along with a chest pad in the bust, lace up back matching purple shoes, Launch had her hair braided on one side of her head, she was in her navy blue hair form. And Bulma styled hers to be straightened and placed gracefully on her shoulders, they both looked beautiful

'I didn't think of being a bridesmaid' Launch giggled

'I can' believe how beautiful we look! Yamcha is gonna freak when he sees me' Bulma giggled as a maid walked out of a certain room

'You both ready?' She asked as they nodded as she opened the door wider as Chichi walked out of the room, Bulma and Launch gasped at the sight of her, this dress was just as beautiful as the last one! Chichi defiantly Looked as beautiful on the outside as she felt on the inside with this stunning wedding dress. A traditional A line bridal Dress accented with a beaded sweetheart neckline and embroidered detail throughout bodice and hemline. She wore matching white heels with a diamond beading heart on the front and her hair was styled into curls reaching her lower back! Her make up was so light and she wore her mother's necklace and her God mother's broach and her baby Blue bandladette. She looked to Bulma and Launch and smiled

'You both look wonderful' She smiled

'US?! What about you?!' Bulma shrieked

'Oh my Chichi, You look Amazing!' Launch smiled

'You think so?'

'Are you Kidding!? I would kill for a dress like that! Goku is gonna Love it!' Bulma said as Chichi blushed as her father stepped into the room in his new tux and gazed at his daughter and smiled proudly

'You look beautiful in that dress My darling! And as beautiful in that necklace as your mother did on our wedding day.' The ox king cried

'Thanks, papa, I wanted to wear something of hers today.' She smiled

'Oh, that means so much to me. Your mother would be so proud of you'

'I wish she was here.' Chichi sighed

'Oh, she is. In here.' He poked her chest gently as she smiled 'Once you love someone, they stay in your heart forever.' He smiled as Chichi hugged her father tightly as he held back his tears

'Are you ready to be wed?' He asked as she smiled and nodded

'I am' She said and gave a small twirl and straightened herself out 'What do you think?' she asked

'Beautiful! There's no other word for it…Beautiful!' He smiled proudly and offered his arm as she took it as Bulma and Launch walked in front of them, Chichi's maid handed her the bride's bouquet as they began to walk

…

The music began to play as the audience stood and watched the two bridesmaids walk down the aisle slowly smiling as they went down, they reached the alter and stood on the bride's side As Goku and his groomsmen nodded and smiled at them both, then Goku turned his attention to a beautiful figure in white walking towards him, She looked like an angel sent from above! He hair curled and shined, Her face painted with small colours and her dress made her look so graceful, It was like he fell in love with her 100 times over, Chichi looked to him and gave him a smile as he did, The reached the end of the aisle as the Ox king turned to Goku and offered his hand as Goku took it to shake

'Look after her' The ox king smiled

'With my life' Goku replied as the Ox king nodded and looked to his daughter and let happy tears flow from his eyes

'I am so proud of you' He cried

'Thank you papa' She said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to sit down, she turned her attention to Goku who offered his hand as she happily accepted it and was looking into his eyes.

'Hi' She said quietly as he gazed at her in awe

'You look amazing!' He smiled

'So do you' She said and took his hands in hers as the priest got up and cleared his throat

'Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We are gathered here today, surrounded by the beauty of creation and nurtured by the sights and sounds of nature to celebrate the wedding of Goku and Chichi. You have come here from nearby and from far away to share in this commitment now they make to one another, to offer your love and support to their union, and to allow Goku and Chichi to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them. Goku and Chichi thank you for your presence here today. They ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married. They also remember other loved ones who cannot be here to share this moment with them today. Those people too, they hold dear in their hearts. Goku and Chichi, marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, who trust that love, who honour one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend the rest of their lives together. It enables the two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, and memories, their joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life. A strong marriage also nurtures each of you as separate individuals and allows you to maintain your unique identity and grow in your own way through the years ahead. It is a safe haven for each of you to become your best self while together you become better than ever could be alone. You are adding to your life not only the affection of each other, but also the companionship and blessing of a deep trust. You are agreeing to share strength, responsibilities and love. To make this relationship work, therefore, takes more than love. It takes trust, to know in your hearts that you want only the best for each other. It takes dedication, to stay open to one another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so. And it takes faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds for you both.' The priest smiled as Goku and chichi held hands tightly smiling softly at one another.

'Goku and Chichi, please join hands, look at one another now and remember this moment in time.' He asked as they nodded and looked to one another and held each-other's hands.

'Now Goku, please take Chichi's left hand and repeat after me.' He said and cleared his throat

'Chichi, I take you as my wife, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become…' The priest began and Goku repeated

'Chichi, I take you as my wife, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become…' Goku smiled as they continued

'I promise from this day forward, To be grateful for our love and our life…..'

'I promise from this day forward, To be grateful for our love and our life…..'

'To be generous with my time, my energy and my affection. To be patient with you and with myself…'

'To be generous with my time, my energy and my affection. To be patient with you and with myself…'

'To fill our life with adventure and our home with laughter. To encourage you to grow as an individual, and inspire you to do so, To love you completely…..'

'To fill our life with adventure and our home with laughter. To encourage you to grow as an individual, and inspire you to do so, To love you completely…..'

'These things I pledge before you, our friends and our family. I promise to devote myself to you, as my wife.' The priest finished

'These things I pledge before you, our friends and our family. I promise to devote myself to you, as my wife.' Goku repeated as Chichi smiled and Krillen couldn't stop crying and getting snot on yamcha's shoulder

'Now Chichi, Please Take Goku's left hand and repeat after me.' He said and cleared his throat

'Goku, I take you as my husband, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become…' He began as Chichi replied

'Goku, I take you as my husband, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become…' Chichi repeated as the priest continued

'I promise from this day forward, To be grateful for our love and our life…..'

'I promise from this day forward, To be grateful for our love and our life…..'

'To be generous with my time, my energy and my affection. To be patient with you and with myself…'

'To be generous with my time, my energy and my affection. To be patient with you and with myself…'

'To fill our life with adventure and our home with laughter. To encourage you to grow as an individual, and inspire you to do so, To love you completely…..'

'To fill our life with adventure and our home with laughter. To encourage you to grow as an individual, and inspire you to do so, To love you completely…..'

'These things I pledge before you, our friends and our family. I promise to devote myself to you, as my husband.' The priest finished

'These things I pledge before you, our friends and our family. I promise to devote myself to you, as my husband.' Chichi repeated as Goku smiled as he tried so hard not to kiss her in that moment

'Goku, do you take Chichi to be your beloved wedded wife?' The priest asked

'I do.' He smiled as Chichi sighed happily

'Chichi, do you take Goku to be your husband?' The priest asked Chichi as she looked to the audience, in these moments, she felt truly happy, family smiling up at her, friends by her side and of course when she looked into the eyes of this amazing man, she knew she finally was happy. Getting married to someone she loves, which made the Priest's question easy to answer.

'I do.' Chichi smiled with Goku looking happy

'Please present the rings' The priest asked as Krillen gave Goku Chichi's ring as Bulma gave Chichi Goku's ring

'Your wedding ring is a symbol of your promise to one another. The ring, an unbroken, never ending circle, is a symbol of committed, unending love.' The priest smiled as Goku and Chichi nodded

'Goku, as you place this ring on Chichi's finger, repeat these words after me' The priest said As Goku nodded

'This ring symbolizes my love for you…' The priest began as Goku repeated

'This ring symbolizes my love for you…' Goku repeated and placed the ring on Chichi's finger

'And the commitments we made today….'

'And the commitments we made today….'

'With this Ring, I thee Wed you…..My wife' The priest finished

'With this Ring, I thee Wed you…..My wife' Goku finished as Chichi gazed at her ring and smiled up at Goku

'Chichi, as you place this ring on Goku's finger, repeat these words after me' The priest said as She nodded

'This ring symbolizes my love for you…..' The priest Began as Chichi repeated

'This ring symbolizes my love for you…..' Chichi repeated and placed the ring on Goku's finger

'And the commitments we made today…'

'And the commitments we made today…'

'With this Ring, I thee Wed you…..My Husband' the priest finished

'With this Ring, I thee Wed you…..My Husband' Chichi finished as Goku smiled as the others smiled for them both

'Goku and Chichi, you have come here today of your own free will and in the presence of family and friends, have declared your love and commitment to each other. You have given and received a ring as a symbol of your promises. By the power of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now share your first kiss as husband and wife.' The priest Smiled as Goku grabbed Chichi by her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss as the audience rose and applauded, they leaned each other's fore heads feeling so much love for one another, Chichi felt free and loved by the man she just married! Goku lifted her up and twirled her around making her laugh as he did as Krillen continued to cry!

'Kami! Has anyone got a Tissue!?' He yelled crying

'Congratulations. Friends and family, I now present to you the newly married couple. Let's hear it for 'em!' The priest cheered as did everyone else!

….

The wedding reception was filled with love and happiness all around! Goku couldn't stop eating the feast as Krillen and Yamcha enjoyed the free punch, Chichi chatted with Bulma and Launch as villagers danced to the music that killed their ears, Krillen walked over to Goku who chatted with Tien and Chiaoutzu and smiled

'Goku….You know *Hiccup* you gotta dance with her right *hiccup?!' Krillen slurred as Goku looked him confused

'What?' He laughed

'He means that when a bride a groom marry, they have a special dance to a certain song, Kinda traditional' Chiaoutzu explained

'Hmmmm….But I can't think of a song' Goku said

'How about _'My milkshakes brings the boys to the yard and their like its better than your damn right…._ ' Roshi sang

'NO!' Tien and chiaoutzu yelled

'Oh I know one!' Yamcha said and ran to the Band and whispering something in their ears as the nodded

'Okay ladies and Gentlemen, Its now that time to welcome the bride and groom to the dance floor for their first dance' The band said as Chichi and Goku Blushed and were pushed onto the dance-floor

'Chichi….I can't dance that well' He said panicking as she giggled

'Remember what I told you the first time Goku….Just like fighting' She whispered as she placed her hand in his and the other on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her waist as they began to slowly move to the music

 _Can You Feel the Love Tonight By Elton John_

 _There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

Goku began to get used to the beat of the song as he twirls Chichi in his arms making her smile lovingly into his as he did the same, It was like everything went into slow-motion around them and they were so transfixed at one another smiling and feeling the love.

 _And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best_

 _There's a time for everyone, if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

 _And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best_

Just as the song was just to the point of finishing, Goku dipped her gently and smiled

 _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best_

He leaned in to kiss her sweet lips ever so softly as the audience gave out an 'aw' and applauded to the happy couple, Chichi giggled as they took a bow and rejoined their friends

'Oh Chichi, There's someone here who would like to speak to you, You as well Goku.' Th ox king called them as they looked at each-other and walked over to the ox king as Goku gasped at who was With him!

'KAMI!?' Goku shrieked as Chichi looked confused

'Its been a while Son Goku, And miss Chichi, I am pleased to see you again' Kami bowed

'But….we haven't…' Chichi looked at him closely and gasped 'You gave me the arrow! You almost defeated Killian!' She said as Goku gasped

'That is correct! Killian was a powerful sorcerer, who was driven by evil and ambition! I tried to stop him but it seemed he was able to surpass me! That was when I realised it was not his destiny to die at my hand, It was set for both of you, Goku I knew you would have the power to destroy him, You just needed to find a way to realise his true colours…I just didn't realise it would be by falling in love with this beautiful women here' Kami smiled as chichi blushed

'And you chichi, When I heard that Killian was making arrangements to travel to your kingdom I need to find a way of getting it to you, by being a helpless old man to be given kindness and hospitality, it was why you deserved the arrow, I thought you could help Goku destroy him, Of course you have, I just didn't realise you would fall for him' Kami smiled

'You really helped us Kami, I am eternally grateful' Chichi smiled

'But wait! If you knew who Killian was Kami, Why didn't you say anything to either of us!' Goku asked as Kami laughed

'Well if i had, You two may never have met one another' Kami said as They gasped, He had a point.

'Thank you Kami' Chichi gave a little bow as Goku gave him a wave as Kami disappeared

'Hey You guys I just realised something' Krillen said walking over to them

'What is it Krillen?' Goku asked

'Well where exactly are you guys gonna live? I mean you can't live in a castle for the rest of your life' Krillen asked as Goku thought, then the perfect place came into his mind!

'I GOT IT! NIMBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!' he yelled into the sky as the familiar yellow cloud arrived in front of them! Goku jumped on and looked to his bride

'Come on Chichi!' He offered his hand

'Where are we going?!' She asked laughing getting on the cloud with him

'Home!' He said

'Wait a minute!' Bulma ran over and placed a 'Just married' sign on the cloud and stepped back

'Congratulations you guys' Yamcha waved

'Best of luck to you both' Tien nodded

'I'm happy for you both' Launch smiled in her Navy haired form

'I'M PROUD OF YOU BUDDY' Krillen cried

'My positive thoughts go to you both' Roshi bowed

'Happy marriage' Chiaoutzu yelled

Enjoy your life together' Bulma sighed happily

'Wait you two!' The ox king ran over to them just as they were about to leave

'You ok papa?' Chichi asked

'I just wanted to say chichi, I'm so sorry about The mistakes I've made' He cried

'Papa….its okay…'

'No its not, I should have seen how unhappy you were in the first place, As a parent it is my duty to make sure you are happy, more than safe. And I have to say, I've never seen you more happy then when you are with him' The ox king smiled

'What do you mean?' Goku asked

'One of my maids explained she had seen you around chichi a lot Goku, and she had her suspicions, So when I went to find chichi to talk to her, I saw her in the great hall about to practice her traditional performance when I saw her with you, I could see in her eyes that she loved you but was pushing you away in order to keep her wedding arrangements to Killian alive, That was when I realised I needed to stop this wedding, however…you did that for me, It just proves you love her more then I hoped for' The ox king finished as Chichi cried softly and jumped off the cloud to hug her father

'You are the greatest dad I could ever ask for' She said and kissed his cheek

'I am so proud of you Chichi, This man will defiantly take care of you' The ox king smiled as Chichi looked to her husband and smiled

'I know he will' She said

'You ready?' He asked offering his hand out again as she nodded and jumped onto Nimbus again as they flew off into the sky as everyone shouted and waved goodbye for now, Goku and chichi flew into the starry night sky and smiled looking at all the shiny stars of the night

'The night is so beautiful tonight' Chichi smiled as Goku nodded in agreement and sighed

'Hey I just realised something!' Goku said

'Hmm? What's that?' She asked

'You never did a traditional performance for me!' Goku smirked as she blushed and laughed nervously

'Well I can't do that right now! Besides, How about I perform for you…..later' She leaned In closely to him as he smirked knowing what she was getting at

'I can be happy with that'

'Speaking of, where are we going?' Chichi asked

'Down there' He pointed as the yellow cloud flew down closer and landed by an old little house

'Uhh…what is this place?' Chichi asked

'Our home' Goku smiled as Chichi gasped

'What?!'

'I used to live here with my grandpa when I was a boy, Sure it needs a touch up but we can manage that'

'But what about furniture, and clothes? I'm still in my wedding dress' She pointed out as Goku took a few capsules out of his pocket and threw them away to revel several crates of furniture and a chest of clothes all packed an ready!

'How did you…..?'

'I had Bulma set it up for me' He smiled 'I had to have these prepared if we were going to be by ourselves'

'Oh Goku you are amazing!' Chichi smiled walking into the house

'Oi! What are you doing?' He asked

'What?'

'Come here' He smirked and lifted her up bridal style and carried her into the house

'I'm amazed you know these traditions' She giggled

'Actually the guys told me to do this when we move into a new house' He blushed

'Well it's still very sweet' She sighed as they entered on room and saw the darkness

'What do you think?' He asked

'You know…it's quite cute, I think this place will be wonderful with a touch up' She smiled

'Oh wait I haven't shown you the best part!' He said and brought her to the doorway of one room as Goku threw a capsule into the room as a puff smoke appeared! Suddenly the room was lightened up with candles and roses and a big king sized bed in the centre! Chichi gasped at the sight of it and looked back onto Goku

'You had this…..planned' She asked as He closer to her

'Of course, we still need to….consummate our vows' He smirked

'I'm even surprised you know what that means' she giggled

'I've been asking A LOT of questions to the guys' he admitted as she giggled

'That explains it'

'Now are we just gonna stand her and talk….'

'I think we both now that's not gonna happen!' Chichi pulled his lips to her as he had her pinned against the wall and kissed her hard, His strong hands made their way to the zip of her dress and took it off her I one swift movement! Chichi began to unbutton his shirt and pulled of his trousers to him only in his boxers and her in her bra and underwear, Goku then lifted her into his arms as her legs wrapped around his Torso

'I love you Son Goku' She sighed

'And I love You….Son chichi' He smiled as he looked into her eyes and all the thoughts of how far they have come now flooded into his mind

 **How they met:**

 _'Its amazing on how many guys can take a lot of pain and still fight.' Goku sighed and went to leave._

 _'That's because i'm not like most guys' The warrior finally spoke, only he sounded like a...HER. Goku turned around to look at the warrior as she took off the hood and her hair fell out and revealed her face. Goku stood there in complete awe as he studied this girl's features. For he had never seen such beauty before. He skin as white and snow, Her hair and black as night and her eyes that twinkled every-time she blinked. Goku was in complete shock mode until she spoke again_

 _'Your fighting skills were amazing, Iv'e never fought anyone like you' She smiled_

 _'I...UHH.. You...Wha...Girl?' Goku stuttered like crazy_

 _'Yes i am a girl' She giggled_

 _'Iv'e never fought a woman before' Goku said_

 _'Not many men have fought me'_

 _'But why hide yourself?'_

 _'Because i wanted men to see i was not some weakling princess. I though if i kept myself hidden, they would assume i'm a man and i would be equal to them, hence you thought i was and that's why you though no different' She explained_

 _'Your a princess?!' Goku panicked_

 _'Don't worry, I wont charge you for injuring me. I found it quite fun actually.' She laughed as Goku laughed too_

 _'Well since we've cleared the air on that. My name is son Goku' He introduced himself 'So do I just call you warrior?'_

 _'No You can call me...' As she got up she missed her footing and went to fall but Goku caught her in plenty of time as his hands were wrapped around her tiny waist and her hands placed on his muscular chest. this led them to look into each-other's eyes and get lost in them_

 _'My name is Chichi'_

 **Their first Kiss:**

 _'Its okay Goku, I do often think about it sometimes, but I've go dad. And I was lucky to have known her. Your situation is worse, you never met your parents. That must be hard' Chichi sighed_

 _'I never though about it I suppose, I had my grandpa and he took care of me. So I was happy' Goku smiled_

 _'He raised you to be a very handsome guy' Chichi smiled_

 _'Thanks chichi' Goku smiled back and was once again looking into her eyes as she did with him, Goku tips his face forward into her beautiful face, letting the scent of her wash over him, until his forehead is against hers. Chichi leans her head until her lips are near his. She raises her arms around his neck as his, leaning in further, until she finds his mouth with hers. He wraps his arms around her waist, and they kiss like this with her head going crazy with confusion and lust surrendering to him, to the emotion, to the inevitable. They kiss, slowly and tremulously, and then with building passion. Goku continued to do this with all sorts of questions going through his head! What was he doing?! What was this feeling?! Why chichi?! What had she done to him?! It was a new feeling….It was a wonderful feeling! He questioned this feeling….Was this love?_

 **When they had their first date:**

 _'You okay?' she asked_

 _'This is a very nice place.' He said_

 _'Uhh huh' she nodded_

 _'And we're eating dinner?'_

 _'That's right'_

 _'Is This a date?' He asked_

 _'Yeah. No! No! No, no. We're just...We're just friends. But then again it feels like a date, But I shouldn't really be on a date since well...' she pointed out her engagement ring_

 _'Well I won't tell if you won't' He winked making her blush_

 _'Okay, I guess I should more like a lady then' She laughed_

 **Their first dance together:**

 _'You want to dance?' she asked_

 _'Oh, no, I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey guy.'_

 _'Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to.'_

 _'Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately.' he sighed as she smiled and grabbed his hands and placed on of them in her own hand and the other around her waist, he couldn't help but blush as we started taking small steps_

 _'If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot.'_

 _'Or a twisted ankle.' He joked as she giggled as they kept taking small steps which lead to bigger ones_

 _'It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget.' She smiled as he did at her words of wisdom, she really was amazing as they kept dancing to the music._

 **When they flew into the night sky on Nimbus:**

 _Goku: A whole new world!_

 _A new fantastic point of view_

 _No one to tell us no Or where to go_

 _Or say we're only dreaming_

 _(Chichi looks back and watches her castle disappear from sight. Nimbus flies in and out of the clouds.)_

 _Chichi: A whole new world_

 _A dazzling place I never knew_

 _But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear_

 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you!_

 _Goku: Now I'm in a whole new world with you!_

 _(They each catch a small cloud as Nimbus continues the flight. It then circles a pillar of clouds, giving a swirly look to it.)_

 **The first I love you:**

 _'Chichi, ever since I met you something has changed. Its like i can't think straight when I'm around you.'_

 _'Goku i…..'_

 _'Its like i want to hang out with you all the time, see you smile, hear you laugh, watch you dance and just be around you all the time. And I've never said anything like this to anyone or felt this way about anyone but i guess I'm not using my brain to come out with stuff.' He said and place her tiny hands on his chest as she felt it beating fast 'I'm using my heart' He smiled_

 _'Goku what are you trying to say?'_

 _'I'm saying that I...' he looked into her eyes again, he just couldn't speak so he showed her instead. he pulled her face to his and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her hands at the back of his head and his went to her waist. he pulled away from her as she sighed and smiled_

 _'I Love you' he said as she smiled and stroked his cheek_

 _'I….. love you too' She said slowly and smiled and kissed him again only this time more passionate, her hands ran through his wild hair and his went to her back as he pinned her against a wall._

 **When they first made love:**

 _'You can turn back now' He said as she looked at him with those dark gorgeous eyes_

 _'And what? Lose myself to that monster. No! I want you Goku, please tell me you want me too' she pleaded_

 _'There is no one in this world I wouldn't rather have here with me like this right now. I love you Chichi'_

 _'I love you too Goku, Please make this night an unforgettable one' She whispered in his ear as he inserted himself inside her as they both gasped in pain and pleasure_

 **Their Wedding:**

 _'Goku, do you take Chichi to be your beloved wedded wife?' The priest asked_

 _'I do.' He smiled as Chichi sighed happily_

 _'Chichi, do you take Goku to be your husband?' The priest asked Chichi as she looked to the audience, in these moments, she felt truly happy, family smiling up at her, friends by her side and of course when she looked into the eyes of this amazing man, she knew she finally was happy. Getting married to someone she loves, which made the Priest's question easy to answer._

 _'I do.' Chichi smiled with Goku looking happy_

 **Flashbacks over**

'I can't believe we've some this far' Goku sighed

'This is just the beginning…..my love' She sighed as Goku layed her down on the bed gently and gave he the love and attention she deserved, Truly the best day of their lives! A day they will never forget, not by a long shot!

 **Sooooooooooooo who's crying? Anyone? Nah I guess your not, Oh well, here you go and now there's only one more chapter to go! Hope you guys enjoyed this one its take me forever to finish up ;) Please leave me a review! Love you all!**

 **Penelope out ;)**


	14. The Epilogue

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL BRING ON 2019 AM I RIGHT?! AND I'VE GOT A PRESENT FOR YOU ALL ;)**

 **AND WE HAVE REACHED THE ENDING! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE ENJOYED THIS STORY BECAUSE I SURE HAVE ENJOYED WRITING IT! SO ENJOY THE VERY LAST CHAPTER RIGHT HERE.**

 **Chapter 14: Epilogue**

 **20 years later**

The sun was shining bright high in the sky shimmering of the mountains in Japan, a small little house was located smack in the middle of a forest with a little river flowing, flowers grew around this beautiful house and butterflies flew so gracefully in the wind. And sitting down on the grass were two familiar looking boys, one looked to be 18 years old and the other to be 7. They sat within the flowers paying attention to another two familiar looking individuals who had just told them a very important story, they story of their lives before these boys were born. They of course were Goku and Chichi! They were enjoying the day with their two sons and thought it was a good time to tell them their story.

'Wow! So what happened next?' The older son asked

'Well we spent 2 happy years together, and then I found out I was pregnant with you My little Gohan' Chichi smiled. It was true, After Goku and Chichi's wedding, They built up the house of where Goku was raised into their family home, they spent so much time together, they sparred somedays, they'd fly on their nimbus cloud, take strolls in the forest and of course made love! And a lot of it! One day chichi began to feel nauseous and was feeling very dizzy so she decided to go to the doctor to be told she was 5 weeks pregnant! She was so Happy and told Goku who was excited about becoming a father. When Gohan was born it just made their lives that much happier. And of course when Goten decided to join them it was complete! The boys were the spitting image of their parents, especially Goten who looked so much like Goku!

'I like the part where You destroyed Killian with the arrow and sent him packing! Dad truly kicked his a…..'

'Goten! Watch your mouth!' Chichi said sternly

'I mean obviously I'm not big on romantic stories but its nice to know how you 2 came to be' Gohan smiled

'It was one of the best adventures of my life' Chichi smiled

'Mine too! I never thought I could love anyone, until your mother came into my life' Goku smiled as she blushed

'Do you think I'll ever meet someone mama?' Goten asked sweetly

'Awww of course you will honey! I mean look at your brother' Chichi smirked

'Moooom! She's just a friend' Gohan blushed as the parents laughed

'Well why don't you guys go run along for a while you mom and I talk' Goku smiled as they nodded and ran off

'Talk? Talk about what?' She asked

'Nothing I just wanted them to go for a bit' He rubbed his head laughing

'Why?'

'So I could be alone with my wife' He smirked

'Oh really and what did you have in mind now that we are….alone?'

'There's something I want to show you' He said and grabbed her hand

'What are we doing?'

You'll see. COME TO ME FLYING NIMBUS!' He yelled as the familiar little yellow cloud flew down to them as they both jumped on and took off into the sky.

They level off and head up into the clouds. They both look out over the world. Chichi reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky-scape. Her excitement is replaced by wonder. She holds onto her husband tightly and sighs and rests her head on his shoulder as he grins and blushes. Nimbus rises above a blanket of clouds and levels off under a starry sky. They emerge from a blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights, shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky. Below them they could see a huge waterfall that glistened in the moonlight as nimbus gracefully landed

'We're here' He smiled

'Oh Goku this place is beautiful. But why are we here?'

'There's something I want you to see' He said as began to took off his clothes

'What are you doing?'

'I'm going in the water, what I want to show you is behind the waterfall' He said and jumped into the water as chichi laughed 'Come on In chi!'

'Goku stop messing around, I have to go make dinner for the boys' She giggled

'Oh come on this will only take a few minutes'

'Goku…'

'Come on chichi just a few minutes' He smirked as she rolled her eyes and began to strip and jumped into the water with him and they begin to swim to the waterfall and swim behind it

'Okay so what did you want to show me?' She asked

'Over there' He pointed as she gasped

'A Dragon Ball! And it's the 4 star Ball' She smiled picking it up

'And you thought I'd forget today' He winked as she blushed

'It's the anniversary of when we first met, at the martial arts tournament, back when I was engaged to a monster'

'Ahh so you do remember'

'Of course I remember, But what's the dragon ball go to do with this?'

'I thought we could maybe see if we can collect all 7 and make a wish' He suggested as she smiled and sighed

'But what would I need to wish for?' She asked

'Huh?'

'Goku, From the moment I met you, every wish I had came true, You freed me from a life of a loveless marriage and tied to a world where I could explore, I have done all of that when you flew into my life on That little cloud and I have thanked the heavens ever since, You gave me a life of joy and love and you even gave me 2 beautiful sons that I could never imagine of raising. So I don't need a wish, I have everything I need. Right here, with you' She smiled as his face glowed with a sense of happiness and inner peace when he looked deep in her eyes

'I can't believe I could ever be so lucky to have you in my life Chichi, I love you so much' He placed his gently on both sides of her face and brought her into a sweet tender kiss.

'I love you too' She replied as their kiss deepened into something more passionate

…..

After they spent a decent hour by the waterfalls they headed home only to find Gohan and Goten having a spar session

'Uhhh….I thought I said no more sparring today' Chichi raise a brow

'Buuuut Moooom! I'm playing Dad and Gohan is playing the evil dragon! I'm just about to kill him!' Goten whined as Goku and chichi laughed

'Well in that case carry on son! Make me the hero already!' Goku said as Gohan and Goten continued to spar and then suddenly Goten stomped on his foot!

'Ouch! That's not fair!' Gohan yelped out in pain making Goku and Chichi laugh

'Ya-hoo! Now I gotcha!' Goten smirked and grabbed a stick pretending it was the arrow and threw it at his brother who improvised the pain

Oh! Have Mercy! Have Mercy! He got me. I'm dying. Ohh! Blergh!' Gohan fell to the floor 'dead' As Goten ran over to him

'Did I hurt ya? Huh?' Goten asked as Gohan opened on eye

'No, now this is the part where you drag your lady onto the nimbus cloud!' Gohan encouraged him

'Come on, my princess. Let's go!' Goten grabbed his mother's hand as she laughed and played along as Goku watched the show

'Oh, Goku you're so brave and impetuous.' She laughed as they both sat on the nimbus cloud 'So you are now the champion of your battle with the evil Killian'

'Yeah, I guess so. Well, now what are we gonna do?' Goten asked

'Well, usually, the hero gives his fair lady a kiss.' Chichi hinted

'A kiss? Oh, that's sissy stuff.' Goten wrinkled his nose disgusted and turned away from his mother

'Well, if you won't, then I will.' She giggled and grabbed him and started to repeatedly kiss his face like an embarrassing mother as he tried to wriggle out

'Haha Momma's Boy!' Gohan laughed as Goten was released form his mother's grasp and started wiping his face huffing from the embarrassment as Gohan and Goku laughed

'Now Goten that's not how you should kiss a princess, This is how' Goku lifted Chichi off the nimbus cloud and dipped her as he brought his lips to hers as the boys looked away!

'Eww Dad! Get a room!' Goten covered his eyes

'Yeah your gonna put me off my dinner!' Gohan blushed

'Speaking of which, better get started on that' Chichi smiled

….

After Dinner, Gohan and Goten headed up to bed and past out fast! Goku and Chichi stood in the doorway of their bedroom and watched them sleep peacefully and sighed

'Thank you' Goku smiled as she turned to him

'For what?' She asked

'Giving me them, this life, All of it! I didn't think I'd be so lucky'

'I'm the lucky one, Believe me' She sighed as he lifted her off the ground and held her bridal style in his arms and carried her into their bedroom. Their passionate kissing was getting more and more intense and as they continued to do so, Chichi began to Process the true meaning of love

 **Chichi Pov**

Love is giving up your life for someone. When you realize that the other's person's life is more worthy than your own. That's the kind of love I have and feel for Goku and Rejecting my fate was the most craziest thing I've ever done but I didn't care, I regretted nothing. Goku was my love, he was unique, he was my soul mate, he was my own heart, he was perfect in every way and I loved everything about him, EVERYTHING. He saved me from a very lonely life, and that is love. Love was a very strong and beautiful feeling and an emotion that could be expressed through many ways, like speaking, showing it, and having it warm up your body and your heart by somebody that loves you back. Love is also something brave, having to protect the person you love with your own life, that's how I felt about Goku, and he will always be my first, my only and my last love.

 **No Pov**

'Chi…..'

'You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Goku, never forget that' she smiled

'I never will, And you Son Chichi, will always hold the key to my heart'

'A warrior's Heart' She smiled as he did and pushed her down on the bed gently and began to give her the love she so deserved, and he was right, She truly was the only person who could hold the key and power of his heart. A Strong heart, A kind Heart, A Compassionate Heart, A brave Heart, A merciful heart, A loving heart…..

A warrior's Heart

 **The End**

 **And That's It! I'm done! I hope you all enjoyed this story because I sure as hell loved writing it! But don't worry this story is just the beginning a whole lot more stories. Please leave a nice review and I thank everyone who supported me through this story, especially my long term friend TPATFan16! LOVE YOU GURL! But a massive thank you to my fans as well as**

 **CHICHI GIRL**

 **Gochi-Lover**

 **Aztec Girl**

 **Sparkslfy**

 **You've all been amazing and to all my other fans as well! Thank you so much! I'll be writing new stories soon! Please keep following me and watch out for any new updates from down my end. Thank you all so much! Love you loads! Xx You rule I rule**

 **Penelope out ;)**


End file.
